the eden's calling
by Cirer Caelo
Summary: Bhunivelze telah bangkit, ia memerintahkan seorang pria untuk menggagalkan rencana Etro. Stella yang di jadikan "Eve" telah di renggut dari tangan "Adam" yang tak lain adalah Noctis. Etro pun memerintahkan Lightning tuk kembali menjadi L'cie pilihan nya demi menjalankan kembali rencana Etro, dan cinta adalah taruhan nya.
1. The new world

**The Eden's calling**

**Chapter 1 : The new world**

"_Petualangan ini telah berakhir… mungkin kah ada petualangan lain yang menantiku selanjutnya?"_

"_aku hanya tahu, kita akan segera bersama-sama kembali"_

"_Serah"._

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda mengenakan T-shirt putih polos disertai dengan mantel putih panjang dan celana cokelat muda di lengkapi sandal hitam ber-_standard heels _menuruni sebuah kereta. dibawanya sebuah koper sederhana berwarna cokelat tua ke sebuah perhentian kereta. ia menghirup udara segar, diciumnya bebauan berbagai macam bunga yang tertanam di sepanjang pinggir jalan di kota yang tenang dan indah. Wanita itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya untuk menemui 'seseorang', seseorang yang penting dan sangat amat ingin ia temui selama hidup nya menjadi 'Savior'.

Lightning 'Claire' Farron, ya, wanita ini adalah titisan dewi Etro sekaligus pengganti posisi Etro ketika dewa Bhunivelze mengambil kekuatan Etro karena ia sangat menyesal telah menciptakan Etro ke dunia karena keserupaan nya dengan ibu kandung sang Dewa cahaya, dewi Mywn.

Setelah kembalinya lightning yang dengan setia menjaga Kristal nisan sang dewi yang telah tertidur, Lightning ditugaskan Bhunivelze untuk mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa dan menuntunya kembali menuju _Unseen realm_, dengan diimingi hadiah bahwa Bhunivelze sendiri akan menghidupkan kembali anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang lightning sayangi, Serah Farron. Tetapi dibalik semua itu, Bhunivelze menyimpan kebohongan, jiwa-jiwa yang telah di kumpulkan lightning rupanya akan di musnahkan dan Bhunivelze akan membuat kembali dunia baru dengan manusia ideal dan peraturan ideal yang dia rencanakan. Namun kebohongan Bhunivelze tersebut telah lightning ketahui, ia pun menantang Bhunivelze sendiri untuk menghadapinya, walau sesungguhnya idenya ini sangat amat melewati batas, tetapi apa lah arti dari sebuah 'lampauan batas' jika sang dewa sendiri telah berbohong melampaui batas dan dengan teganya membuang begitu saja apa yang telah ia ciptakan dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah 'ketidak sengajaan' telah membuat dunia itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja lightning bukan lah orang yang dengan tega mebiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi pada manusia lain. Selama perjalanan nya menjadi seorang _L'cie_, lightning perlahan mulai mengerti apa arti dari sebuah 'hubungan', maupun hubungan sebuah keluarga atu pun pertemanan, ia berhenti menjadi sosok yang egois yang hanya bisa mementingkan tujuannya sendiri.

Terlalu banyak tekanan dan penderitaan yang tiada hentinya mengikis perasaan di dalam hatinya, akhir damai seakan menjadi angan-angan yang sangat ingin dia capai. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia pun mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini, yaitu bersama kembali dengan serah dan kawan-kawan nya yang lain, walau perasaan cinta yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah kekeluargaan dan buakan romantika, 'tak apa lah' di fikirnya asalkan seluruh orang bahagia, ia pun akan ikut senang walau akhirnya ia tidak pernah menentukan siapa-siapa orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak di masa depan, ya, aku maksud seorang 'Pria'.

Tersadar dari renungan nya mengingat masa lalu yang kelam dan penuh penderitaan, lightning pun tersentak melihat sesosok perempuan muda berpakaian _Casual_ dan memiliki warna rambut sama dengan nya, di temani seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang dengan _facial hair_ tipis menutupi dagunya, melambaikan tangan pada lightning,

"Liiiiiiiiight!" seru perempuan itu dengan wajah bahagianya,

Sedikit menitihkan air mata, lalu cepat menyusutnya dengan lengan kanannya, lightning pun berlari menuju perempuan itu dengan spontan memeluknya erat.

"Serah.." ucap lightning yang megelus kepala serah, nada dari suaranya mulai gemetar, menahan tetesan air mata yang akan membasahi pipinya, "sudah berapa lama aku menantikan hal seperti ini terjadi.."

"aku senang kita bisa bersama kembali, Kak" ucap serah dengan senyuman hangat nya, suaranya lah yang ingin lightning dengar selama ini, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman-teman nya, mimpi yang amat dia idamkan.

"Hoho! Kak Light! Sepertinya kau melupakan aku ya? Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kami? Aku telah mempersiapkan pestanya, tingal persetujuan dari mu saja kak!" seru Snow yang mengganggu moment-moment mengharukan dalam pertemuah adik-kakak yang telah lama berpisah ini. dengan optimis, ia pun memasang wajah cerianya pada kedua Farron yang sedang bereuni di hadapan nya. Sontak, lightning memukul bahunya, kali ini tak terlalu bertenaga sehingga tak menimbukan rasa sakit paada bahu snow,

"Berjanji lah pada serah kalau kau akan menjaganya bagai mana pun kondisinya" ucap lightning dengan senyuman lebar yang tergambar pada wajahnya. ramah, namun serius.

"Tentu saja kak! Aku akan bersumpah demi Etro!" ucap snow yang menganggukan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan lightning bahwa janjinya bukan lah janji biasa, tetapi 'kesungguhan'.

"Baik lah! Ayo kita makan siang di rumah! fang, vanille, hope, sash, dajh telah berkumpul! Nora membuatkan kita spaghetti dan nacos!"

"ow! Betapa aku sukanya dengan nacos! Ayo!"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Farron dan yang lain, rumah baru, di dunia baru mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Apakah engkau pernah merasakan kesendirian?<em>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kota besar yang di kuasai oleh Emperor Lucis, terlihat seorang pemuda menaiki sebuah sepeda sport mengelilingi kota dengan kecepatan penuh. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut pirang, <em>spiky,<em> mengenakan T-shirt dan rompi tanpa lengan sehingga memeperlihatkan dengan jelas tubuh ramping namun atletik, di sertai dengan celana hitam sepasang dengan _boots_ hitam nya.

"Ayo noct! Kau payah sekali sih! Mengejar ku pun tak bisa! Haha!" ucap pemuda berambut spyki-pirang tersebut,

" Mana mungkin bisa ku kejar sementara aku menaiki _skate board_ ini dan kau mengayuh sepeda sport, dasar curang! Kembalikan laptop ku oi, Prompt!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sebaya dengan pemuda yang ia kejar.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, seorang pangeran muda pewaris tahta raja Regis Lucis Caelum dan calon emperor kerjaan Lucis, pemengang Kristal kehidupan di Lucis. Walau masih muda, ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk masa depan kerajaan Lucis, walau kawan-kawan nya selalu membuatnya kembali menjadi kanak-kanak lagi dengan mengerjainya agar ia menghapuskan image kaku-nya sebagai seorang 'pangeran'.

"ayo Noct! Ayo! Haha!" ejek Prompto. Prompto adalah sahabat dekat Noctis sewaktu masa kecil nya. Ia adalah teman yang loyal walau pun selalu mengganggu dan mengejek Noctis. Dikala hari mulai meredup, ia lah penghibur dan pencerah suasana dari tiga orang yang lain.

"Tuan muda! Tunggu! Kalau kau melakuakan hal aneh lagi, nanti Tuan besar akan marah!" Ucap Cor Leonis, kepala dari _Lucis_ _Royal Guard _yang di percayai oleh sang raja untuk mendampingi noctis selama ia mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pangeran yang ikut serta menangani masalah ekonomi, social dan politik di kerjaan Lucis.

"biarkan dia berolah raga dan keliling me-_refresh_ otak nya yang di penuhi urusan-urusan politik yang menyebalkan,Cor!" ucap Gladiolus. Gladioulus Amicitia adalah salah satu team member dari kelompok noctis, ia adalah teman setia noct, walau peran nya hampir mendekati seorang _bodyguard_, tetapi sikapnya tak terlalu formal.

"mungkin aku setuju dengan ucapan nya kali ini" ucap Ignis yang membenarkan kaca mata nya dan mengehela nafas sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Gladiolus mengikuti Cor yang mengejar Noctis. Ignis Stupeo Scientia, bisa di bilang ia adalah orang paling jenius dan terlalu berkesan '_Noble_' dalam grup Noctis. Walau pun begitu, hubungan nya dengan Noctis, Gladiolus dan Prompto sangat lah akrab bagai saudara kandung.

Prompto tiba-tiba saja menabrak sebuah mobil, Prompto pun terjatuh dari speda sport nya itu dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan laptop milik Noctis yang berisi data-data penting hasil diskusi rapat nya bersama ayah dan 4 ajudan besar dari kerajaan lain nya. Lalu datang lah sebuah mobil nyaris menabrak Prompto,

"wo- WOAAAA!" teriak Prompto histeris, namun mobil itu bukan menabrak Prompto

sialnya, laptop Noctis lah yang tergeleng mobil sedan merah yang melintas tepat di hadapan Prompto karena sepedanya memblokir jalan yang menimbulkan kemacetan dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil tersebut, berniat meminta maaf dan mengecek kondisi apakah ada korban atau tidak,

"ah! Maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Snow yang membantu Prompto bangun dari jatuhnya,

"Errr, ya, aduh aku sih tak apa… namun… um" Prompto melirik kearah ia terakhir kali melihat laptop yang ia jatuhkan, sontak ia melompat. Laptop Noctis kini hanyalah setumpukan mesin rusak yang berantakan dan tak bisa di pakai lagi. Spontan Noctis menghampiri Snow dan mulai memarahinya,

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat! Di dalam laptop ini banyak sekali data-data penting! Dan kau menghancurkan nya begitu saja!"

"Ya ampun, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan salah ku! Aku tidak sengaja melakukan nya!" jawab Snow yang mengusap belakang kepalanya karena kebingungan dan panik,

"Maaf saja tidak cukup!" bantah Noctis karena kesal,

"Aku akan ganti rugi berapa pun itu banyak nya, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Sumpah! Demi Mywn!" ucap Snow, sekali lagi bersungguh menyesali perbuatan yang di perbuatnya, walau tak di sengaja,

"Ganti rugi kata mu?! Apa yang kau bisa ganti?! Menggantinya saja tak semudah kau menghancurkan nya!" teriak Noctis. Kejadian itu memancing warga untuk melihat mereka, para wartawan pun tak mau ketinggalan berita, mencari informasi, dan gossip tentang pangeran pewaris tahta Lucis ini.

Tak disangka, seorang wanita tinggi, cantik, berambut merah muda keluar dari pintu belakang mobil merah yang di kendarai Snow, dan dengan cepat ia memukul wajah Noctis, orang-orang di sekitar mereka memasang wajah syok karena melihat kejadian itu, kejadian saat seseorang dengan lantangnya berani memukul wajah pangeran pewaris kekuatan kristal dan calon pemimpin Lucis. Wartawan-wartawan tak mau kalah berlomba-lomba memotret adegan tersebut karena akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat dalam media minggu ini.

"N-Noct…." Sahut Prompto pelan, menghawatirkan kawan nya,

Noctis terdiam beberapa saat, lalu melihat jelas figur wanita tersebut dan ia membentak,

"APA MASALAH MU?!"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BEGITU!" jawab Lightning, wanita satu-satunya yang berani memukul yang mulia Noctis Lucis Caelum, sang pewaris tahta.

"Snow telah bilang bahwa ia tak sengaja kan?! Kenapa kau terus saja memperpanjang masalahnya?!"

"Data ini penting! Dan bagaimana kau akan menggantikan nya?! Teman bodoh mu ini berhasil dengan sukses menghancurkan nya!"

"Mememang nya siapa diri mu ini?! Sok sekali kalu berbicara! Apa IBU mu tak pernah mengajari mu soal 'menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik' apa?!"

Mendengar kata 'ibu', mendadak Noctis terdiam membeku dan perlahan menundukan kepalanya, melihat dengan tatapan kosong. Lightning menyilang kedua tangan nya di depan dada,

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, hum…. Pewaris tahta-." Jelas Ignis mendadak, namun terpotong karena Noctis menghentian nya.

"Noct…" Tanya Ignis kahwatir, Noctis menepuk pundak Ignis dan berjalan melewatinya, Ignis menatapi Noctis yang semakin berjalan menjauhi orang-orang di belakang nya yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Kawan-kawan Noctis yang lain nya pun berjalan mengikuti Noctis,

"Huh! Sepertinya benar, ibunya tak pernah mengajarinya soal tata karama penyelesaian masalah secara baik-baik" ucap Lightning kesal,

"Phew… baru saja memulai hidup baru, rupanya sudah kena masalah lain, aku memang menyedihkan" keluh Snow. Serah pun membuka pintu mobil dan meghampiri Snow yang sedang bersedih itu,

"Sudah lah Snow, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah, yang lain sudah menanti" ucap serah yang berusaha menenangkan hati tunangan nya.

"ya ampun… kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman besar sepertinya" ucap Gladiolus pasrah,

*_**PEEP PEEP**_

Terdengar suara dari sebuah ponsel yang di bawa oleh Cor saat mengejar Noctis untuk berhenti bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan ponselnya tersebut,

"Yang mulia, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Cor berhenti berkata, "…. baik", beberapa saat ia terdiam mendengarkan sang raja berbicara padanya lewat ponsel, lalu ia melirik Noctis sebentar dan melanjutkan mendengarkan perintah raja Regis. "Baik, akan saya laksanakan yang mulia." Cor pun menutup ponselnya dan berkata "Tuan besar meminta pangeran untuk menemuinya sekarang".

Prompto melompat karena kaget, diikuti Gladiolus yang menampar kening nya,

"Oh! Bagus! Betapa indahnya dunia ini!" gerutu Noctis kesal. Noctis pun bergegas kembali ke kastil untuk menemui ayah nya.

* * *

><p><em>Bagai mana jika kau tidak pernah mempunyai seseorang yang harus kau cintai?<em>

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor berlantaikan marmer yang menuju kearah ruang kantor privasi raja Regis, yang tak lain adalah langkah dari kaki Noctis, di ikuti oleh tiga orang teman nya, Ignis, Gladiolus, dan tentu saja, penyebab kekacauan, Prompto. Prompto merasa menyesal telah melakukan hal konyol itu yang akan menjadi bibit permasalahan lain antara anak dan ayah ini. Telah lama hubungan Regis dan Noctis jauh dari kata harmonis, hubungan mereka kurang dari layaknya ayah dan anak. Sesunggunya Regis sendiri adalah ayah yang amat peduli terhadap Noctis karena peran nya sekarang hanyalah seoang <em>single parent, <em>sendiri membesarkan Noctis tanpa kehadiran sang bunda, namun seiring berjalan nya waktu, Kesibukan Regis dan kesibukan Noctis keduanya hanya membawa kekakuan dalam keluarga. Maka dari alasan tersebut, Noctis memilih meluangkan waktu banyak bersama dengan sahabat nya. mereka senang berburu di hutan, mengunjungi bar, bermain ke club dan bertemu banyak kenalan wanita, hal biasa, walau sesungguhnya penasihat raja selalu menceramahi Noctis atas perbuatan yang di sebutnya 'liar' itu. 'Apa lah arti kata dari sebuah formalitas? Itu hanya sebatas bisnis ber bisnis saja' fikirnya, ya, dia terlalu muda untuk menanggung kewajiban besar sebagai pewaris tahta walau sesungguhnya dia masih di bimbing untuk membenahi dirinya dan menyingkirkan kelakuan yang seenaknya.

Langkahnya pun terhenti saat Noctis telah mencapai pintu hitam besar yang berada di depanya, perlahan ia genggam gagang pintu yang terbuat dari metal berpoleskan warna emas redup.

"Sampai disini biar aku yang masuk sendiri" ujar Noctis pada kawan-kawan nya.

Ia pun menarik gagang pintu tersebut sehingga mengeluarkan sebuah suara,

_**Krieeet-**_

Dilihatnya sang ayah yang terduduk di atas kursi besar berlapis sponge lembut berwarna hitam yang berada di balik sebuah meja hitam yang mengkilap, menampakan bayangan wajah sang ayah.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya, duduk lah" Regis memberi perintah dan menujukan Noctis agar duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di seberang mejanya. Walau kursi tersebut terlihat nyaman untuk di duduki, tetapi perasaan Noctis mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Beberapa saat moment menjadi hening, Noctis menatapi kedua kakinya dengan tatapan kosong, Regis pun memecahkan suasana hening tersebut dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada putranya,

"Noctis, anak ku. Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pangeran di Lucis?"

Barusaja Noctis akan menjawab tetapi telah terpotong oleh pertanyaan ayahnya, kembali Noctis menatapi kakiknya dengan pandangan kosong,

"Sudah berapa lama kau belajar mengenai pemerintahan?"

"Aku-"

"Sudah berpa lama kau belajar untuk menjadi dewasa?"

"AYAH!" sontak Noctis mengehentikan pertanyaan beruntun yang di ajukan sang ayah padanya,

"Tidak kah kau menyadari berapa usia mu sekarang? Mengapa kau tiada hentinya merubah kebiasaan mu itu dan belajar untk menjadi dewasa?!" sentak ayahnya kesal.

"Aku tahu aku telah berusia 21 tahun, aku bisa mengurusi hidup ku! Perbehenti lah mengatur ku! Aku bisa mencari kehidupan ku sendiri-"

"Dan berhenti menjadi pewaris tahta Lucis?!" ucap ayahnya memotong omongan Noctis,

Mata Noctis berubah warna menjadi merah darah, ia gretakkan gigi nya, mengepal erat kedua tangan nya, pertanda sang pangeran kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan ayahnya dengan keras,

"Tch!" Noctis pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai berbalik, membanting pintu besar hitam yang menghalangi jalan nya, ia melewati segerombolan teman nya,

"Noct!" Seru Prompto yang berlari mengejar Noctis,

"Noct…. Yang mulia raja memang sama kerasnya dengan Noctis. Aku jadi mulai kahwatir dengan mentalnya akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Gladiolus, prihatin dengan kondisi keluarga sahabatnya,

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Bahkan aku pun tak tahu cara mengatasi pertengkaran mereka yang tiada ujungnya. Andai saja yang mulia ratu masih berada di sini." Ucap Ignis yang menghela nafasnya.

* * *

><p><em>Kehidupan dan kematian, bergilir layaknya sebuah roda, berputar bagai dunia, berhembus bagai angin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NOCTIS' POV<strong>

Aku berjalan menuju Rooftop, aku terdiam menatapi sebuah lukisan indah yang tergambar di atas sebuh kanvas lebar. Di sana terletak sebuah tulisan, menyebutkan sebuah judul dari fugur gambar tersebut, 'Etro'.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" aku bertanya seakan lukisan itu mau mendengarkan ku,

"Mengapa kau memberikan semua ini pada ku?" aku bertanya kembali,

"Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini…." Ucap ku pada likisan yang hanya membisu menjadi saksi saat aku meneteskan air mata.

**-Flashback-**

"Ibu, mengapa aku selalu melihat cahaya aneh dalam mimpi ku?" Tanya Noctis kecil yang tertidur di samping sang bunda,

"Benarkah? Lalu menurut mu cahaya itu apa?" Tanya sang bunda lembut,

"Entah lah ibu, aku juga telah melihat wajah kakek sebelum ia meninggal" jawab Noctis polos dengan ekspresi kahwatir,

Sang bunda tersenyum hangat dan ramah pada anak semata wayang kesayangan nya itu,

"Dewi Etro lah yang berkehendak memberikan cahaya itu. Kau di pertemukan dengan kakek mu sebelim ia meninggal karena…."

"Aku juga melihat ibu.." ucap Noctis. Mendadak ucapan ibunya terhenti sejenak, ekspresi wajah nya berubah menjadi sedih. Tetapi dengan cepat ia merubahnya kembali, meletakan senyuman hangat sekali lagi pada anaknya,

"Itu artinya kau telah di berkati" jawab sang bunda tersenyum lebar.

"Uh.. di berkati? Benar kah?" bisiknya pelan.

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Mengapa harus ibu…?" keluh ku pada sebuah lukisan bisu. Air mata uterus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi.

**-Flashback-**

"Noctis.. aku ingin berbicara pada mu." Ucap Stella yang menggenggam lengan Noctis, mereka berlari di sebuah padang rumput berkabut menuju sebuah danau. Di sana terlihat air bening dari danau yang tenang, dan sunyi. Mereka duduk di tepian danau, Stella memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, Noctis memalingkan wajahnya pada Stella,

"Aku mendapat sebuah mimpi… memang sudah lama mimpi ini telah terjadi.."

"Mimpi apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Noctis. Stella terdiam sesaat.

"Apa kau percaya jika dewi Etro memberikan pengelihatan kepada seseorang soal kematian itu artinya mereka adalah orang pilihan sang dewi?"

"Uh?" Noctis mengedipkan kedua matanya,

"Ia memberikan pengelihatan itu lewat mimpi"

Noctis terkejut mendegar pernyataan Stella soal mimpi dan anugrerah Etro,

"Aku melihat sebuah cahaya… dan wajah ibu mu." Jawab Stella dengan senyum sedih terukir di wajah kecil nan polosnya itu,

Noctis terdiam mendengar jawaban Stella mengenai cahaya dan wajah ibunya, sekarang ia pun tahu apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu hanyalah bohong, kebohongan agar ia tak bersedih mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

'Stella di berikan pengelihatan yang sama' fikirnya. Ibunya telah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu,umurnya terlalu muda untuk menerima kepergian bunda tercintanya. Noctis pun terdiam, memeluki kedua kaki mungilnya, menangisi kematian sang bunda yang telah lama pergi.

** -End of flashback-**

"Ambil lah kembali kekuatan ini.. aku tak mau melihat kematian lagi.." ucap ku pada dewi Etro, tiada jawaban apa pun soal semua yang ku alami dan mengapa ini terjadi pada ku, takdir ini seolah menguyur kepedihan dalam hidup ku, aku hanya bisa menangisinya, meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini ku pendam.. sakit, hanya itu yang kurasa dalam hidup ku.

**POV END**

* * *

><p><em>Yang telah pergi tak bisa kembali, yang telah terjadi tak bisa terulang kembali.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : oke, sebuah awal yang lumayan panjang, thehe. Saya ketik cetita ini sambil mendengarkan sebuah music dari final fantasy XIII yang di cover oleh fans FF dari Jepang, mereka memang keren! Well, sampai di sini dulu ya, saya harus memulihkan otak dan kondisi badan yang semakin lama semakin lunglai saja :"D aduduh~ R&R nya jangan lupa.**


	2. The firework prayer

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 2 : The firework prayer**

Angin malam berhembus meniupi sebuah tirai yang tertata di samping kedua sisi jendela di kamar Noctis. Malam itu ia terjaga karena tiada hentinya memikirkan masalah yang ia dapati setiap hari, terutama hubungan keluarganya, juga kepergian sang bunda.

_**Tak!—Tak!—Tak!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari kaca jendela Noctis, seperti ada seseorang yang melempari kaca jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil. Dengan perasaan yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendekati jendela, ia mebuka kedua kaca jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya,

"oiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Nooooooooct! Jangan murung saja! Ayo kita jalan-jalan! ada festival kembang api di taman Nautilus!"

Prompto berteriak memanggil Noctis agar dia bisa ikut menonton festival kembang api bersamanya, dan dua kawan lain nya.

"dengar, aku telah berlutut di depan yang mulia raja untuk meminta maaf, apa aku juga harus berlutut di hadapan mu untuk meminta maaf? Apa itu membuat mu mau bersemangat kembali dan berhenti menjadi pangeran kelam yang kerjanya berdiam diri di kamar selama 12 jam huh?!" ejek Prompto pada Noctis, seperti biasa, Noctis membalas dengan senyuman, kawan nya yang satu ini dapat mencerahkan keadaan hanya dengan ejekan nya saja,

"ayo pangeran Noctis gloomy Caelum haha!" Gladiolus mengejeknya juga sambil merangkul Prompto,

"aduh sakit bodoh!" keluh Prompto pada rangkulan Gladiolus yang terlalu kuat, lalu ia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan kawan nya yang bertubuh raksasa itu,

"hei, yang bodoh itu kau, dan semua tahu itu." Balas Gladiolus dangan santai,

Noctis menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum pada kawan-kawannya yang menanti di luar. Noctis pun melompati jendela kamarnya dan mendarat di hadapan kawan-kawan nya,

"kita jadi pergi?" Tanya sang pangeran,

"WAHOOOW! Itu baru nama nya semangat! Ayooo! Gadis-gadis cantik, Aku datang!" seru Prompto yang bersemangat mengangkat kepalan tangan nya ke atas,

"rupanya itu yang dia incar selama ini?" ucap Ignis pasrah dengan ke-_Playboy-_an kawan nya,

"oh! Ayo lah kawan-kawan, gadis-gadis cantik akan me-_refresh_ kembali kekelaman kalian~" ucap Prompto. Prompto pun mendadak merangkul Noctis,

"uhuh! Pangeran kita juga butuh me-_refresh_ otaknya, ayo~ kita hapuskan kejengkelan~ lalala~" ucap Prompto dengan penuh semangat sambil menarik Noctis untuk ikut bersamanya,

"semangat sekali dia" ucap Gladiolus sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Ignis mengikuti Prompto dan Noctis,

"selagi itu akan menghibur Noctis, mengapa tidak?" ucap Ignis,

"ya, mari nikmati saja festivalnya" Gladiolus pun tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>Hubungan yang kuat, akan menciptakan cinta yang tak kalah kuatnya juga.<em>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, satu jam perjalanan menuju taman Nautilus di Lucis berakhir juga. Lucis memiliki kota yang amat luas, dan Nautilus terletak di ujung kota Lucis sehingga mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk meraih tempat tersebut. tak terlalu jauh memang, karena kastil Caelum berada tepat di tengah kota, tetapi waktu lah yang cepat berputar, membuat segalanya tak terasa telah terlewat jika tak melakukan apa-apa.<p>

"huaaa! Indah sekali!" ucap Prompto yang terkesima menyaksikan beberapa lontaran kembang api yang menerangi gelapnya langit malam, Noctis, Ignis dan Gladiolus pun ikut menyaksikan nya.

"lihat! Lihat! Ada rumah kaca!" seru Prompto yang berlari menuju pintu masuk antrian rumah kaca tersebut,

"rumah kaca? Hm, kedengaran nya menarik." ucap Gladiolus,

"yang benar saja, aku akan menunggu kalian di luar, masuk kedalam sana membuat kepala ku pusing, sudah cukup dengan menggunakan kaca mata ini yang tiap hari per sembilan jam telah membuat pening." Ujar Ignis, menyerah sebelum bertarung,

"kau payah sekali sih, ya sudah, ayo Noct! Ayo Glad!" ucap Prompto dengan semangat menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya memasuki antrian dan meninggalkan Ignis.

Beberapa saat setelah antrian mulai menipis, mereka pun akhirnya memasuki ruangan yang di penuhi cermin, berbagai bentuk cermin di letakkan di sekeliling ruangan, ada yang berbentuk melengkung, bergelombang dan miring, warna _Navy_ _blue _menyelimuti seluruh bagian ruangan seolah ruangan tersebut berupa langit di malam hari, di hiasi kerlap kerlip aksesoris yang bergelantungan di atasnya, mebuat kesan 'langit malam yang berbintang' terasa jelas pada ruangan tersebut,

"wow! Liahat ini Glad! Aku terlihat gemuk sekali di sini!" ucap Prompto yang berkaca pada bayangan nya di sebuah cermin,

"tepatnya terlihat seperti seekor babi, haha" ucap Gladiolus yang menertawai teman nya,

"ah! Ayo lah! Rupa ku lebih tampan dari Scott Reneuve!" Jelas Prompto yang membandingkan penampilannya dengan penyanyi dari sebuah band hard rock yang terkenal di Lucis.

Noctis berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin oval berukirkan sayap malaikat yang menekuk kebawah, seolah-olah sayap itu melingkari cermin oval yang berada di hadapan nya,

"wow" ucap nya melihat ukiran yang amat indah melingkari cermin oval, tua dan berdebu itu, ia menatapi bayangan nya yang terpantul dari kaca tersebut. Bayangan yang di pantulkan oleh kaca itu terlihat kabur, 'mungkin karena kaca ini sudah usang' fikirnya, tiba-tiba saat ia menatapi bayangan di kaca tersebut, terlihatlah figure sesuatu, lama kelamaan semakin mendekat, dan,

"BOOO!"

Noctis terkejut, rupanya itu Prompto yang usil berusaha menakutinya dari belakang,

"tch! Apa-apan kau ini?!" Tanya Noctis kesal,

"hahaha! Lihat wajah kaget mu tadi!" Prompto tertawa bersama Gladiolus,

"Noct, kau benar-benar lucu!"

"ah! Hentikan!" ucap Noctis kesal sambil membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar,

"oh ayo lah Noct! Kita belum menelusuri semuanya kan?" tanya Prompto,

"ah, sudah lah, ayo ikuti dia." Ucap Gladiolus sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah kaca tersebut.

Saat mereka berhasil meninggalkan rumah kaca tersebut, mereka mulai berjalan-jalan kembali menuju tempat lain, baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki kearah sebuah tenda yang bertuliskan 'Circus', mereka di cegat oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris karena melihat Noctis, sang pangeran yang rupanya berada di Nautilus, malam hari, tanpa di kawal bodyguard, yah walau Gladiolus sendiri berperan sebagai bodyguard.

"itu! Itu Noctis-sama!" teriak seorang gadis menunjuk kearah Noctis dan dua teman nya,

"aaa! Tidak mungkin!" ucap salah seorang gadis, menggila,

"ew, kelihatna nya kita harus pergi dari sini.." ucap Gladiolus kahwatir,

"wow, kau akan melewatkan perbincangan bersama gadis-gadis, Galdy?" ucap Prompto,

"uh, maksud ku… AYO PERGI!" sentak Galdiolus mengenggam tangan Noctis dan Prompto, ia berlari sekuat tenaga sementara gerombolan gadis-gadis mengejar mereka. Mereka berbelok, dan menjadikan tenda food court sebagai tempat persembunyian sementara,

"sepertinya-kita harus berpencar—" ucap Gladiolus dengan nafas yang terpatah-patah,

"Noct, pinjam jaket mu!" usul Gladiolus, "aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan kau bersembunyi dimana pun itu, dan ingat, bersembunyi lah di daerah food court agar aku dan yang lain nya bisa menjemput mu, kami akan mencari Ignis, jangan sampai gadis-gadis itu tahu" usul Gladiolus, lalu ia memakaikan jacket Noctis pada Prompto, Gladiolus juga mengambil sebuah topi yang tergantung di tempat penjual aksesoris dan memakaikannya pada Prompto.

"Ok, ayo Prompt, kita alihkan perhatian mereka"

"ow, okay… pertemuan dengan gadis-gadis? Hahaha!" ucap Prompto lalu ia dan Gladiolus pun berlari meninggalkan Noctis.

Noctis pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar food court, berfikir dimana ia harus bersembunyi, 'rasanya bosan sekali' fikirnya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, ia masih berjalan-jalan karena kebingungan, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalihkan perhatian nya,

"ayo lah Serah! Kau pasti bisa menangkap ikan itu!" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang dan berbadan besar, kekar.

Rasanya ia tak aneh melihat pria yang mendampingi seorang perempuan manis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum menikmati moment-moment bersama bagai sepasang kekasih itu, 'tunggu, aku ingat dia. Pelaku pemusnahan document negara' fikirnya, pria besar yang di sebut-sebut sebagai-

"Snow, ambilah bagian mu kalau kau tak mau kehabisan" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah muda, namun wanita ini bukan lah wanita yang di dampinginya melainkan wanita yang telah memukul wajah Noctis saat kejadian itu.

'nenek sihir itu?! Yang benar saja?!' fikir Noctis saat melihat figure nya berdiri di belakang Snow yang sedang asyik mendampingi Serah menangkapi ikan-ikan kecil.

"aww kak! Tidak kah kau bisa menyisakan kue itu untuk ku? Aku masih mau menemani Serah menangkapi ikan-ikan mungil ini untuk nya."

"…..baik lah, terserah kau saja." Jawab Lightning menghembuskan nafasnya, tiba-tiba ia menyadari kedua bola mata biru tua menatapi nya sejak tadi, ia pun berbalik menatap dengan mata berwarna aqua miliknya. Keduanya saling bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain, lambat laun, Lightning pun sadar dan menghampiri pemilik bola mata biru tua yang menatapi nya tadi,

"sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya nya dingin,

Noctis tersentak, tersadar dari tatapan nya yang menghanyutkan, "tch! Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengan mu di sini, hari yang sangat menyebalkan." ejek Noctis,

"hmp, mencoba berlari dari gerombolan maniac? Sepertinya kau menjadi pusat perhatian dalam media ya pangeran katak?" balas Lightning, ia pun menyilang kedua tangan nya,

"tch! Apa pun itu bukan urusan mu!" jawab Noctis dengan lantang,

"hmp" Lightning tersenyum seakan senyuman nya menyepelekan Noctis, Noctis menatapnya tajam.

"AYO AYO! COBALAH PERMAINAN DUCK SHOOTER! SIAPA PUN YANG BERHASIL MENEMBAK SELURUH BEBEK AKAN MENDAPATKAN HADIAH! AYO! AYO COBA!"

Teriakan seseorang mempromosikan permainan nya yang berada di balik konter tenda yang bertuliskan '_Duck shooter'_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua setelah sekian lama menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan sinis. Pemilik konter tersebut mengangkat figura Gundam SD yang memancing pandangan Noctis, 'GUNDAM SD! Yang benar saja! seri yang langka. Aku harus mendapatkan nya'. Noctis pun berjalan mendekati konter tersebut dan berkata,

"kalahkan aku dalam game ini jika kau bisa!"

"hmp, menantang ku?" dengan percaya diri, Lightning berjalan menuju konter dan berhenti di samping Noctis, ia pun mengambil senapan angin yang berada di depan nya. Lightning telah di latih selama empat tahun berturut-turut dalam pasukan _Guardian Corps_, mana mungkin ia menolak sebuah tantangan yang juga adalah keahlian nya,

"ayo kita mulai permainan nya"

Mereka berdua pun bersiap dengan senapan yang mereka genggam, pemilik konter tersebut pun memberikan aba-aba pada mereka,

"bersedia, siap, MULAI!"

Papan-papan bergambarkan bebek pun bermunculan, mereka berdua menarik pelatuk dari senjata tersebut, Lightning menembaki papan-papan tersebut dengan cepat dan cekatan, Noctis pun tak kalah gesitnya menembaki papan-papan tersebut yang tiap detiknya bermunculan di arah yang berbeda. 'cih! Sial aku tertinggal banyak olehnya' fikir Noctis, Lightning semakin percaya diri dengan kesuksesan nya yang lebih banyak memecahkan rekor dari pada Noctis, senyuman kepuasan telah tergambar pada bibirnya ia berfikir permainan ini akan ia menangkan. Lalu bebek berwarna silver pun muncul, 'ini target terakhir aku harus mendapatkan nya' ucap Lightning dalam hatinya,

_**Dooor-**_

"huh?!"

Namun sayang, bebek berwarna silver itu telah di dapatkan oleh Noctis,

"haha! aku yang menang!" ucap Noctis dengan optimis,

"tch!" keluh Lightning yang jengkel,

"selamat tuan! Anda pemenangnya karena telah menembak bebek berhadiah, jadi aku akan memberikan kau hadiah, terimalah" pemilik konter tersebut memberikan Noctis sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu di balutkan dengan pita merah muda. Dengan tidak sabar, Noctis pun membuka bungkusan itu, berharap isinya adalah gundam SD yang ia inginkan. namun sayang nya, yang ia dapat bukan lah figura gundam SD, namun sebuah sapu tangan berwarna ungu dengan corak kupu-kupu berwarna merah muda,

"a-apa ini?!" ucap Noctis kecewa sambil mengangkat saputangan nya, Lightning pun menutupi bibirnya menahan tawa,

"tak ku sangka, seorang pangeran punya sisi feminine juga ya, fufufu." Ucap Lightning yang masih menahan tawa. 'tch! Sial mengapa aku tak mendapatkan gundam SD nya?! Malah mendapatkan sapu tangan yang aneh ini! Arg aku tak punya sisi feminine! Dasar bodoh!' gerutu Noctis dari dalam fikiran nya. Ia pun membalikan badan nya dari Lightning,

"warna kupu-kupunya sama dengan warna rambutmu-" Ia melemparkan nya ke belakang, Lightning pun refleks menangkapnya,

"barang kali kau membutuhkan nya, simpanlah." ucap Noctis yang melambaikan tangan nya dengan _cool_ meninggalkan Lightning, Lightning pun menatapi nya berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba seseorang menegurnya dengan sebuah siulan,

"wow, sunshine, rupanya dia yang sedang dekat dengan mu huh?" ejek Fang,

"dia hanya anak bermasalah, jangan mudah menyangka." Jawab Lightning dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya.

"hooo~ mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan?" ejek Fang kembali,

Lightning pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi "ayo Fang, aku harus mencari Serah dan Snow".

* * *

><p><em>Air yang mengaliri sebuah batu, lama-kelamaan akan mengikis kerasnya batu tersebut, tak jauh beda dengan perasaan, kebencian dapat luluh juka di balaskan oleh cinta dan ketulusan.<em>

* * *

><p>Telah lama Noctis berjalan mengitari hampir seluruh taman, Nautilus memang taman yang amat luas dibandingkan taman lain di negara tetangga. Kaki nya pun merasa kelelahan, dia berhenti dan duduk sejenak di sebuah kursi taman, di lihatnya banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu-lalang, di sana ada sepasang kekasih sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai masa depan mereka kelak, ia juga melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki berlarian, ia tersenyum melihat kondisi sekitarnya, namun senyumnya mendadak berubah ketika ia melihat seorang ayah yang menuntun anak nya, 'mereka terlihat bahagia' fikirnya sambil meletakkan senyum yang penuh kesedihan di wajahnya. Mendadak ia teringat kembali masa-masa saat ia kecil, ia selalu berpergian bersama dengan ayahnya, berbagi moment bersama, ia pun masih ingat dengan kejadian saat ia tersesat di sebuah kebun binatang, ayahnya rela mengerahkan seluruh <em>Royal Guard <em>hanya untuk mencari Noctis. Saat ia menemukan Noctis, ayahnya menangis sambil memeluknya erat, sungguh hubungan keluarga yang indah, namun sayang hubungan mereka menjadi kaku dan dingin saat Noctis beranjak dewasa, ayah nya menekankan ia untuk terus menjadi pribadi yang dewasa dan bijak, bagai mana pun Noctis tetap tak mau menjadi copy-an ayahnya dan hidup di bawah bayangan ayahnya, menurutnya itu sangat jauh dari sifatnya. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, ingin menjadi yang terbaik tanpa menjadi copy-an ayahnya dan sukses dengan jalannya sendiri.

"ayah! Ayah! Kembang api harapan nya akan segera mulai! Ayo kita lihat! Ayo!" seru anak tersebut yang kegirangan menggandeng lengan ayahnya, menariknya agar ikut bersamanya. 'kembang api harapan?' Tanya Noctis dalam hatinya, ia tak pernah mendengar kembang api harapan sebelumnya, dengan rasa penuh penasaran, ia pun mengikuti ke dua anak dan ayah tersebut menuju sebuah halaman luas yang diselimuti oleh rumput hijau dan berbagai macam bunga tertanam di sekitarnya. 'taman yang indah' fikir Noctis yang melihati sekitarnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya hingga berhenti di depan sebuah papan berbentuk unik dengan rangkaian bunga di sekitarnya. 'legenda permohonan kembang api', ia pun melanjutkan membaca tulisan yang tertulis pada papan tersebut,

"_Legenda permohonan kembang api_

_1000 tahun yang lalu, saat sebelum dunia ini di ciptakan, nenek moyang kita yang berada di dunia pertama yang tuhan ciptakan juga mengadakan sebuah perayaan kembang api tiap tahunya. mereka menyalakan ribuan kembang api pada malam hari, dan saat kembang api harapan yang dinyalakan pada tengah malam, mereka selalu berdo'a. konon do'a kita selalu terkabul saat kita berdo'a pada kembang api harapan yang dinyalakan pada tengah malam." _

'unik sekali' fikir Noctis pada legenda tersebut,

"AYO! Acaranya sudah mulai!" teriak seorang pria mengajak tiga orang teman nya yang lain untuk ikut menyaksikan kembang api harapan, kembang api itu pun di lontarkan. pandangan Noctis pun mengarah pada kembang api tersebut, Warna biru muda menerangi gelapnya malam, kembang api tersebut berbentuk tak biasa seperti kembang api lain nya, bentuknya menyerupai wajah seorang wanita yang abstrak namun indah di pandang, fikiran Noctis pun tertuju pada figure seseorang, 'Etro' fikirnya, cahaya kembang api yang indah menghiasi langit berbintang , menambah keindahan langit yang seolah-olah memberikan kesan 'elegan', Noctis amat terkesima melihatnya.

"kau tahu Lex? Tahun kemarin aku telah memohon pada kembang api harapan." Ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan kulit cokelatnya memakai setelan pakaian _Casual_ pada kawan nya yang berada di samping nya,

"apa yang kau pinta?" Tanya kawannya,

"aku awalnya merasa muak dengan pertengkaran aku dan istriku yang tiada ujungnya, lalu aku pun meminta agar Melany mau berdamai dengan ku. Dan pada akhirnya do'a ku terkabulkan." Jawab pria tersebut sambil tersenyum bangga,

"aku turut berbahagia, jagalah hubungan mu dengan istri mu itu Carl. Jangan sia-sia kan dia." Ucap teman nya sambil tersenyum, perbincangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Noctis. 'permohonan nya sungguh-sungguh terkabul? Jadi ini bukan sembarang legenda?' ucap Noctis dalam hatinya. Noctis pun menatap langit yang di hiasi warna-warna indah dari kembang api harapan, 'Etro, apa aku salah jika aku meminta kau untuk mengambil kembali kekuatan yang telah kau berikan pada ku? Aku tak bisa menerimanya, kekuatan ini, aku tak bisa melihat kematian orang lagi… tolong hentikan lah' Noctis pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya 'juga ayah… aku ingin pertengkaran diantara kami terhentikan' ucap Noctis, berdo'a dalam hatinya berharap sebuah keajaiban menghampiri dan mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

><p><em>Cinta akan selalu membekas bagai goresan dalam album memori.<em>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa telah berjam-jam Noctis berada di taman Nautilus, terlalu banyak kejadian-kejadian yang tidak akan ia laupakan hari ini, juga kembang api harapan tersebut. Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus melewati Noctis dan orang-orang di Nautilus, menciptakan sentuhan dingin pada kulitnya, tetesan air pun berjatuhan membasahi tanah berumput, lambat laun tetesan air tersebut menciptakan rintik-rintik hujan, semakin lama semakin melebat, seluruh orang yang berada di taman Nautilus berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, Noctis pun berlari menuju sebuah tenda untuk menghindari air hujan, namun terlambat sudah, seluruh pakaiannya terguyur air hujan, Dari ujung rambut sampai kakinya basah kuyup. 'sial, di sini hujan deras, dan kemana Prompto, Gladiolus dan Ignis?' keluh Noctis pada dirinya, ia pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponsel miliknya, berniat tuk menghubungi kawan-kawan tuk menjemputnya, namun sayang apa yang dia dapati hanyalah kantung celana yang kosong. 'arg! Aku lupa! Ponsel ku berada dalam kantung jacket ku yang di pakai Prompto!'.<p>

"Phew! Trimakasih banyak Ignis! Kau datang tepat pada waktunya! Aku sungguh kewalahan menangani fangirls ku!" seru Prompto yang meletakan kedua tangan nya di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada jok mobil yang di kendarai Ignis,

"ya, ya walau akhirnya kau kena marah para gadis-gadis karena sudah menipu mereka" ucap Gladiolus dengan pasrah,

"walau begitu aku senang kok di gerumuni gadis-gadis cantik! Walau sesunggunya mereka mengejar Noct, tapi tak apa~ aku masih punya banyak fans~ haha! Lain kali kita lakukan lagi ya!" ucap Prompto dengan girang walau dia sudah kelelahan, Gladiolus hanya menepuk keningnya.

"ngomong-ngomong soal Noctis… kemana dia?" Tanya Ignis yang masih mengendarai mobil di tengah guyuran hujan lebat. Mendadak Ignis mengerem, yang lain nya terdiam sontak,

"NOCT! TERTINGGAL DI TAMAN NAUTILUS!"

"haduh! Kacau ini kacau! Kenapa ia tak menelfon sih?!" ucap Prompto panik,

"bagaimana mau menelfon! Noct biasanya meletakan ponselnya pada jacket dan jacketnya sedang kau pakai dasar bodoh!" ucap Gladiolus panik juga,

"bisa kah kalian tenang?! Aku sedang putar arah!" ucap Ignis yang mulai naik darah.

Mereka pun kembali pergi menuju Nautilus untuk menjemput Noctis yang tertinggal.

Angin yang berhembus menambah kedinginan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Noctis, pakaian dan rambut yang basah, akhir yang sempurna yang ia dapatkan. Telah berjam-jam ia menanti, tetapi hujan tak lekas berhenti, ia terus mengeluh dalam hatinya. Sampai di saat ia melihat Ignis, Prompto dan Gladiolus berlari memakai payung hitam mereka, 'datang juga mereka' ucap Noctis pada dirinya sambil memasang wajah kesal,

"kemana saja kalian?" Tanya Noctis dengan dingin,

"hehe, ma-maaf kami-kami di kejar fangirls jadi lupa menjemput mu", ucap Prompto sambil tertawa ragu,

"ah, sudah lah, ayo kita pulang, kau butuh mengganti pakaian mu, Noct." Ucap Ignis yang membenarkan kaca matanya. Mreka pun berjalan menuju mobil mereka dan berkendara pulang menuju Caelum manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ooooooooooookaaaaaaaay! Thanks to AkiraRayMundo for the VERY FIRST review, fave dan follow lol kumplit sekali! Saya menghabiskan 2 hari untuk melanjutkan chapter 2 ini, pekerjaan membunuh imajinasi, dan sudah 1 bulan tidak membuat fanart atau pun men design OC OC saya yang kali ini entah bagaimana kabarnya, untung saja tak ada deadline haha! jadi bebas-bebas saja saya. Saya kebetulan sedang bermain Assassin's Creed Rogue, ceritanya bagus, namun terlalu banyak komplikasi yang membuat otak saya pusing tujuh keliling. dan tidak ketinggalan pula perbincangan semalam dengan Kichikuri61, "ada AQ*A ouji-sama?" LOL itu sangat menginspirasi Gracias amico mio! X"D dan terimakasih pada para pengunjung yang meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfiction saya, terimakasih terimakasih. Don't forget to R&R.**


	3. Pardonne

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 3 : Pardonnѐ**

Angin pagi berhembus dengan sejuknya, burung-burung berkicauan, embun pagi menetesi dedaunan. pagi itu Noctis terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menyingkirkan selimut tebal berwarna hitam yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang nya menuju pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Diambilnya sebuah handuk dan ia sampaikan pada sebuah gagang yang terletak di samping sebuah bathtub mewah berwarna hitam. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memasuki bathtub, Ia tutupi tirai yang berada dekat bathtub. kali ini dia tak akan mandi dengan bathtub, melainkan ia memilih shower di pagi hari, ia pun menyalakan keran shower , air segar mulai membasahi kepalanya yang tertunduk mebuat seluruh rambutnya basah. air menuruni pundak dan membasahi lengan nya yang berotot, menyelimuti dadanya yang bidang lalu menciptakan sensasi dingin pada perut atletik nya hingga tepi kakinya. Ia pun mengusapi seluruh tubuhnya dengan shower gel dengan wewangian masculine namun menciptakan sensasi relaksasi sehingga membuat fikiran terasa tenang, selesai membasuhi tubuhnya hingga bersih dengan air yang segar, ia pun beranjak dari shower dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, lalu memakaikan handuk pada pinggang nya, menutupi separuh tubuhnya hingga separuh dari pahanya dan hanya memperlihatkan tubuh kekar dan kakinya.

_**Now I know my destiny—reaching out for you from the dark-such a sweet little lullaby-**_

Bunyi sebuah nada pada handphone Noctis yang di letakan di atas meja kecil di samping sofa hitam, ia pun bergegas mengangkat panggilan tersebut,

"hallo?" ucap Noctis,

"_NOCT!~ kemana saja kau?! Tak ada kabar? Aku rindu pada mu_~" terdengar suara seorang wanita bernada manja pada telfon tersebut,

"um? Stella, pagi-pagi sekali kau menelfon ada apa?"

"_-bukan kah aku sudah bilang kalau aku rindu pada mu huh?~ dasar tidak peka!_" omel Stella dengan manja, suara manja yang hanya di keluarkan untuk di perdengarkan Noctis seorang,

"haha, ah—baik lah baik lah."

"_aku sudah sampai di bandara Lucis, kau tinggal menjemputku saja di sini. lalu bagaimana jika kita kencan saja? Sudah lama tak bertemu kan?_" ucapnya, suaranya lambat laun melembut, didengarnya bagai bidadari bernyanyi,

"baik lah, aku akan menjemput mu. Nanti akan aku telfon balik jika aku sudah sampai bandara."

"_ok~ ciao!_" balas stella dengan semangat,

Noctis pun menutup telfon nya dan tersenyum, ia meletakan ponselnya di atas sofa sementara dirinya bergegas mengeringkan rambut dan mengenakan pakaian _Casual _nya, seperti biasa, dengan warna favoritenya, Hitam.

Noctis pun tergesa menuruni tangga dan berlari dengan semangat menuju garasi, mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya. Ia pun memasuki mobil hitam nya yang berkesan elegant namun tidak ketinggalan zaman, lalu ia menyalakan mesin, dan mengenakan single headset pada telinga kirinya,

"Mar, buka kan pintu garasi no 21F, juga buka gerbang 1A dan 2A sebelah utara, jika ayah ku menanyakan ku, bilang saja aku pergi menemui Stella." Ucap Noctis pada sebuah single headset berwarna metallic black yang melingkari kuping kirinya saja.

"_baik tuan muda._" Jawab seseorang lewat headset nya. Pintu garasi pun terbuka dengan lebar, Noctis menjalankan mobilnya menuju pintu gerbang sebelah utara menuju bandara Lucis.

Hanya memerlukan waktu dua jam untuk mencapai bandara Lucis, dan akhirnya Noctis sampai di bandara Lucis tepat waktu. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang keluar bandara dan ia keluar dari mobilnya, Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jacket nya dan menekan tombol dial untuk menghubungi Stella,

"Stell, aku sudah sampai bandara, di mana kau?" Tanya Noctis pada stella lewat telfon, ia tak mendengar suara Stella, ia pun memanggil Stella kembali, namun tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya erat, dengan terkejut Noctis melihat, rupanya orang yang memeluknya itu adalah Stella.

"Noct! Aku rindu! Sudah berapa lama aku tak jumpa dengan mu! bagaimana kondisi mu?" ucap Stella yang masih memeluk Noctis,

"aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?" ucap Noctis yang balik memeluki Stella,

"kondisi badan baik, namun fikiran ku saja yang jenuh hehe" jawab Stella yang melepaskan palukan nya pada Noctis, "kau tambah gemuk ya selang tujuh bulan tak bertemu haha" ucap Stella yang mengejek Noctis,

"benarkah?" Tanya Noctis sambil tersenyum menatapi senyuman Stella yang manis,

"hmm hmm" ucap Stella yang mengangguk.

"lalu, bagai mana tuan Regis? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja?" Tanya Stella dengan nada lembut,

Noctis terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk,

"dia… ya, dia baik-baik saja" ucap Noctis, ia pun tersenyum pada Stella,

"bagus lah." Jawab Stella dengan senyuman lebar dan menawan nya.

Stella adalah Putri dari Edgar Nox Fleuret, juga tunangan Noctis, calon ratu kerajaan Lucis. Edgar Nox Fleuret adalah seorang penasehat dari Tenebrae yang mendampingi raja Idola Aldercapt dalam pemerintahan di Niflheim. Niflheim adalah musuh besar Lucis, walau akhirnya mereka menjadi dua negara yang sekarang berdampingan karena Regis dan Idola telah menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian pada kedua belah negara. Pertunangan Noctis dan Stella pun adalah alternative untuk mempererat hubungan kedua belah negara tersebut. Noctis menyukai Stella dan mencintainya dengan tulus, betapa beruntungnya Noctis, sang ayah merestui hubungan mereka berdua hingga pelaminan.

"jadi kita akan kencan?" tanya Stella yang merogoh tas berwarna putih miliknya,

"ayo!" jawab Noctis,

"tunggu dulu! Sebelum kita pergi, aku ingin memberi mu sesuatu." di pakaikan nya sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan sabit pada leher Noctis,

"kalung itu cocok untuk mu Noct, simpan baik-baik." Ucap Stella yang mencium pipi kiri Noctis, Noctis pun mengusap belakang kepalanya tersipu malu,

"uh.. terima kasih Stella."

"kau manis sekali~" ucap Stella sambil menarik tangan Noctis, "ayo kita berangkat!" Noctis pun menganguk dan membawa Stella menaiki mobilnya untung mengunjungi suatu tempat.

* * *

><p><em>Satu hal yang tak pernah bisa kau tebak, 'apakah dia cinta sejati ku?'<em>

* * *

><p>Kencan mereka sungguh manis, telah lama mereka meluangkan waktu bersama, banyak kejadian yang terlalu manis tersimpan jelas dalam memori mereka berdua. Dunia ini terlalu indah, seakan hanya mereka berdua yang memilikinya, moment bersama Stella lah yang tak bisa Noctis lupakan, walau sesungguhnya menyakitkan karena kepergian sang bunda dan hubungan nya dengan sang ayah tidak terlalu baik, Stella lah penenang hati dan penghibur gundah yang selama ini dia pendam. Suaranya nya merdu saat bernyanyi, sentuhan lembutnya dan belaian nya yang hangat, pelukan lembutnya, oh Stella, betapa ia mencintai gadis Tenebrae berambut pirang ini, rasanya ingin ia peluk dan tak akan ia lepas selamanya karena terlalu berharga.<p>

Mereka berkencan mengelilingi sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari bandara Lucis, mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka pun sempat mampir ke sebuah café dan mengobrol. Tak terasa 4 jam sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga sebuah panggilan masuk melalui single headset yang Noctis pakai,

_**Piiip—piiip-**_

"_tuan Noctis, yang mulia raja menyuruh anda untuk kembali ke Caelum manor._" Ucap Cor dari pusat komunikasi di Caelum manor,

"oh! Yang benar saja Cor? Aku sudah menitip pesan pada Mar kalau aku akan menemui Stella hari ini" ucap Noctis,

"_yang mulia bilang anda harus mengikuti kelas Mythology hari ini-_"

"Mythologi? Sejak kapan ayah ku menyuruh ku untuk masuk kelas private?" tanya Noctis bingung,

"_sejak anda meninggalkan Caelum manor 5 jam yang lalu._" Jawab Cor dengan penuh kesabaran,

"tch! Baik lah aku akan pulang!" ucap Noctis kesal, ia pun menutup panggilan Cor dan melepaskan single headset dari kuping nya.

"fuh.. maafkan aku Stella aku terlalu terburu-buru-" ucapan Noctis terpotong saat Stella memeluk nya,

"tak apa, aku mengerti kok," jawab Stella dengan lembut, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Noctis, perlahan mereka menutup kedua mata mereka, bibir mereka saling berdekatan, mereka pun berciuman, merasakan satu sama lain, hingga Stella melepaskan ciuman nya dan berkata,

"ayo pangeran pemalas, nanti kau ketinggalan kelas Mythology kan?"

"haha, baik baik" ucap Noctis yang mulai memasuki mobilnya, "sampai ketemu lagi Stell," ucapnya tersenyum lembut,

"berhati-hati lah Noct" jawab Stella yang melambaikan tangan nya pada Noctis yang mulai pergi menuju Caelum manor.

Sesampainya Noctis di Caelum Manor, ia pun bergegas mencapai ruang privasi raja untuk menemui sang ayah. Saat membuka pintu kantor privasi ayahnya, terlihat seseorang yang tak asing bagi nya berdiri di hadapan ayahnya, seorang wanita tinggi dengan sepatu hitam, celana berwarna cokelat muda, T-shirt dan mantel panjang berwarna putih dan, 'rambut merah muda?!'.

"huh?!" Noctis terkejut melihat figur wanita tersebut,

"Noctis, kau sudah datang rupanya" ucap Regis,

"perkenalkan, dia adalah Noctis, anak ku" Regis memperkenalkan Noctis pada wanita itu, lalu wanita itu pun membungkukkan badannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi,

Masih terkaku dari apa yang dia lihat, Noctis hanya bisa terdiam membeku di hadapan ayahnya dan wanita tersebut, lalu Regis pun memperkenalkan wanita itu pada anaknya,

"perkenalkan, dia adalah nona Claire Farron dari Accordo. Dia akan menjadi guru mythology untuk mu mulai hari ini."

"mengapa aku harus belajar pelajaran mythology?" akhirnya Noctis berbicara,

"aku tak mau kau membuang waktu mu tidak karuan." Jawab Regis,

"tch!"

"maaf jika saya lancang memotong pembicaraan yang mulia, seorang pewaris tahta kerajaan Lucis berhak mendapatkan wawasan yang lebih luas. Maka dari itu saya berhak membagi wawasan saya bersama pangeran." ucap Lightning pada Regis dengan gaya formal nya,

"terimakasih nona Farron, jadwal belajar mu akan aku tentukan dari sekarang. Kau bisa memenuhi waktu luang mu dengan belajar pelajaran mythology dengan nya."

Noctis menyilang kedua tangan nya, masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa guru private nya adalah orang yang pernah bermasalah dengan nya, dan bukan nya meminta maaf, dia malah santai-santai saja berlagak baik di hadapan ayahnya, 'nenek sihir ini!' gerutu Noctis dalam hatinya,

"baiklah nona Farron kau bisa mengajari anak ku mulai hari ini, Noctis akan mengantar mu ke ruang perpustakaan, kalian akan belajar di sana."

"terimakasih yang mulia." Jawab Lightning sambil membungkuk lagi, Regis menganggukan kepalanya. Lightning dan Noctis pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantor privasi raja Regis dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan Caelum manor.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan, mereka tak berbincang-bincang sama sekali, hawa sunyi pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lalu Lightning berusaha untuk memecahkan moment sunyi mereka dengan mulai pembicaraan,

"ayah mu orang yang baik."

"yah yah, terserah."

Lightning lalu menatapi Noctis dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya,

"dan kau terlihat bermasalah."

"aku SELALU bermasalah!" jawab Noctis dengan nada yang di tinggikan,

"oh, begitu." ucap Lightning singkat,

Lalu Noctis pun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan kekesalan nya pada Lightning, "dengar Farron, apa kau pernah di ajari tata krama 'meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada orang yang pernah kau pukuli' oleh orang tua mu apa?" tanya nya kesal,

"aku tak punya orang tua-" Jawab Lightning singkat, Noctis pun terkejut mendengarnya, 'dia juga kehilangan salah seorang dari orang tuanya?!',

"aku kehilangan keduanya," lanjut Lightning. 'keduanya?!' ucap Noctis dalam hatinya, mata Noctis terbuka lebar. Noctis pun bertanya kembali, merasa penasaran akan masa lalu wanita ini,

"um… sejak kapan kau kehilangan orang tua mu?"

"sewaktu aku berumur sebelas tahun, dan aku yang mengurusi adik ku saat orang tua ku sudah tiada." Jawab Lightning. mata berwarna aqua miliknya menunjukan kesedihan yang amat mendalam walau wajahnya tak menunjukan sebuah ekspresi, Noctis dapat merasakan itu, ia di tinggal mati sang bunda saat umurnya masih sembilan tahun, dan sejak itu lah dunianya terasa berubah drastis, dan kekuatan pengelihatan yang di anugerahi oleh dewi Etro malah menjadi sebuah kutukan baginya. 'mungkin aku harus agak lembut padanya' ucap Noctis dalam hatinya, seakan-akan memaafkan perlakuan Ligtning padanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Lightning berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar berwarna hitam, Noctis pun tersadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang perpusatakaan, ia langsung membuka pintu perpustakaan itu dan masuk kedalam nya bersama dengan Lightning. Lightning menatapi semua koleksi-koleksi buku yang terjajar pada tiap-tiap rak buku kayu besar yang tertata rapih dalam ruangan tersebut. Warna hitam menyelimuti ruang perpustakaan Caelum, tetapi tak menghilangakan kesan elegant pada tata ruang nya. Jendela-jendela di perpustakaan itu terbuka, membuat angin segar dengan bebas memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

"Caelum memiliki perpusatakaan yang menarik."

"yeah, ayah ku senang dengan desain _Casual._"

"hm.. apa kau punya buku 'Legenda dunia pertama'?"

"uh, tunggu aku pernah membacanya dan meletakkan nya di…" ucap Noctis sambil mencari buku yang Lightning tanyakan,

"ah! Ini dia." ucap Noctis yang mengambil buku dari jejeran buku-buku lain,

"Pulse dan Cocoon, dunia pertama yang di ciptakan oleh sang pencipta, sebelum Bhunivelze menciptakan dunia barunya, tempat kita tinggal sekarang, Mundus." Jelas Lightning sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

"yang ku dengar, Bhunivelze sangat membenci ibunya sendiri, dan ia mengirimnya ke _Unseen world_, sungguh dewa yang aneh." ucap Noctis yang membuka buku Mythology nya,

"ketamakannya menciptakan peperangan… dan kehancuran. musnahnya dewi Mywn adalah perbuatan nya. Dan ia mengincar kekuatan dan kekuasaan." Jawab Lightning,

"hmp, karena kekuatan ia rela mengorbankan ibunya sendiri. Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup ibuku sendiri demi menguasai jagad raya.. sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh." ucap Noctis yang tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi di wajahnya saat mengatakan kata 'ibu'. Lightning menyadari itu, tergambar jelas di wajahnya bahwa ada kepedihan yang terpupuk dalam hatinya.

"tapi Bhunivelze sendiri telah tertidur panjang, berkat seorang _Savior_." Ucap Lightning, lalu Noctis menatapnya,

"yang ku tahu, Fal'cie tak bisa mati, tetapi mengapa Mywn bisa mati di tangan Bhunivelze?"

"Bhunivelze adalah seorang Fal'cie, dan ia memiliki kekuatan, ia dapat menciptakan dunia baru, dan ketiga Fal'cie buatan nya, Pulse, Etro dan Lindzei. Apa yang tak mungkin baginya?"

"hmm, ya, kau benar." Lalu Noctis pun duduk di sebuah sofa sambil membawa buku yang sedang ia baca, ia membuka tiap lembar dari buku tersebut,

"Claire? Nama mu Claire kan?" tanya Noctis,

"Lightning. panggil aku Light saja."

"baik lah. Light, apa kau tahu soal L'cie?" pertanyaan Noctis membuat Lightning membeku, tak banyak orang yang tahu soal L'cie. sudah 1000 tahun lamanya sejak Lightning meninggalkan Cocoon dan mereka terlahir kembali di dunia yang baru ini, tak ada satu pun orang selain ia dan seluruh kawan-kawan nya yang pernah menjadi L'cie sendiri yang mengetahui hal itu. L'cie di dunia ini seakan-akan menjadi rahasia para Fal'cie. Lightning terdiam sejenak dan membelakangi Noctis,

"mereka itu orang pilihan Fal'cie, benar begitu?" tanya Noctis kembali,

"ya, mereka… memiliki Focus. tujuan hidup mereka, dan Fal'cie memberi mereka waktu untuk memenuhi Focus yang mereka berikan. Kalau mereka gagal, mereka akan di jadikan Cie'th. Seorang monster." Jelas Lightning,

"Cie'th…"

"ya, saat mereka kebingugan dengan tugas dan Focus mereka, Fal'cie mengirim kan sebuah Eidolon untuk menuntun mereka. Namun, jika L'ice sendiri sudah berputus asa, Eidolon akan membunuhnya. Dan jika mereka berhasil memenuhi Focus mereka, mereka akan menjadi kristal dan tertidur panjang, menanti Focus selanjutnya yang akan di berika oleh Fal'cie. Singkat kata, hidup L'cie bagai boneka." ucap Lightning sambil meletakkan genggaman tangan nya pada dadanya sambil menatap kosong pada kedua kakinya.

"itu.. sangat ironis." Ucap Noctis merasa iba dengan kehidupan L'cie,

"aku tahu itu, terlalu ironis…" jawab Lightning. Beberapa saat perpustakaan menjadi sunyi. Tiba-tiba saja Noctis memecahkan kesunyian tersebut dengan suara bersin nya yang cukup keras, Lightning berbalik melihat Noctis,

"HACHU!" Noctis pun menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "oh ya ampun, di mana tisu?" Lightning tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Noctis, lalu ia melemparkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Noctis,

"pakai lah" ucap Lightning sambil tersenyum kecil, Noctis pun memakai sapu tangan tersebut,

"Terimakasih" ucap nya pada Lightning sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah nya sambil menunduk,

"hmp, sekarang siapa yang lebih memerlukan sapu tangan itu?" Lightning kembali tertawa kecil. Terasadar dari ucapan Lightning, Noctis pun menjauhkan sapu tangan itu dari hidungnya dan melihat corak sapu tangan tersebut, 'kupu-kupu merah muda?' fikirnya,

"oh ya ampun Light" lalu Lightning pun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Noctis yang sedang duduk di hadapan nya,

"maaf-" ucapnya,

"uh? Untuk apa?" tanya Noctis heran, seakan dia benar-benar lupa atas kejadian yang pernah terjadi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu,

"untuk kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat. Memukul mu." Ucap Lightning singkat,

Baru saja Noctis ingin menjawab ucapan Lightning, Lightning memotong nya "kelas selesai, beristirahat lah." Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Noctis hanya menatapi nya yang berjalan menjauh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : hanya berusaha untuk membuat Noctis mengerti sedikit soal kehidupan Lightning. Jika ada salah kata boleh di koreksi hehe, maaf saya masih junior di sini :D R&R seperti biasa.**


	4. Unspoken Truth

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 4 : Unspoken Truth**

Siang hari di kediaman keluarga kerajaan Caelum. Di sebuah perpustakaan, terlihat seorang wanita sedang menerangkan sebuah pelajaran kepada seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi hitamnya sambil membaca buku.

"-dan apa kau tahu monster macam apa ini?" ucap Noctis yang kebingungan melihat rupa seekor monster berbentuk seperti burung namun berdiri dengan satu kaki,

"itu Succubus." Jawab Lightning yang menyilang kedua tangannya,

"Succubus itu bukan nya monster dengan tarian terlarang ya? Tapi sebagian sumber mengatakan mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah bentuk menyerupai manusia dan menggoda kaum pria untuk melakukan hubungan intim demi mendapatkan…. Uh… 'bibit'."

"ya, Sucubus berubah menjadi seorang wanita untuk menggoda seorang pria, tetapi mereka juga melakukan tarian terlarang yang membuat lawan mereka pening dan tak bisa bergerak. Succubus adalah monster yang cerdik." Jelas Lightning yang memijati kening nya sambil menutup kedua matanya,

"dan soal hubungan intim itu, kenapa harus…'bibit'?" tanya Noctis kembali agak ragu saat mengatakan 'hubungan intim' di depan Lightning,

"Succubus juga memiliki lawan jenis, mereka di sebut Incubus. tujuan mereka pun sama, namun bedanya, mereka menaruh 'bibit' yang telah Sucubus ambil dari seorang pria, ke rahim seorang wanita."

"berarti anak yang di lahirkan dari korban Incubus itu monster?"

"tepatnya begitu. Mereka mendatangi seorang wanita ketika tengah malam dan membuai korbanya dengan sebuah mimpi yang membuat korban nya hanyut dalam sebuah errr…'gairah'." Jelas Lightning yang agak kaku saat mengatakan 'gairah',

"gairah?" tak sadar dari pandangannya, Noctis melihati kancing baju Lightning yang berada di tengah dadanya terbuka, melihatkan sebuah renda berwarna hitam melingkari kedua buah dadanya. Ia terpaku melihati pakaian dalam Lightning yang terlihat, walau sedikit namun itu membuat kedua pipi Noctis memerah. Langsung ia mengalihkan pandangan, membersihkan tenggorokannya, membenarkan cara bicaranya,

"uh.." ucap Noctis yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Lightning sambil menunjuki kancing bajunya yang terbuka. Tersadar dari gerak-gerik Noctis, Lightning segera berbalik dan membenarkan pakaiannya,

"maaf." Ucapnya agak ragu pada Noctis. Sejenak kondisi perpustakaan menjadi sunyi. lalu Noctis pun akhirnya berbicara,

"ngomong-ngomong soal Succubus, bentuknya sangat mirip dengan logo dari bungkus chicken burger yang sering aku beli saat aku masih berumur delapan belas tahun." Ucap Noctis yang mengubah topik pembicaraan lalu tersenyum pada Lightning.

"benarkah?" tanya Lightning pada Noctis sambil menghadap padanya,

"yap, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Ayo kita makan siang."

"makan siang bersama yang mulia dan pejabat lain?"

"tidak, kita akan mencari makan siang yang lain, berdua saja. Tenang aku yang bayar." ucap Noctis yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan,

"baik lah." Jawab Lightning yang berjalan menghampiri Noctis yang menunggunya di depan pintu,

"kau harus coba chicken burger berlogokan Succubus ini haha, aku akan belikan double portion untuk mu kalau kau merasa kurang dengan porsi satu orang." ejek Noctis yang tertawa kecil sambil membuka pintu perpustakaan,  
>"enak saja." Ucap Lightning dengan nada tenang sambil tersenyum,<p>

"haha, aku serius, chicken burger nya terlalu enak, itu lah kenapa Stella berusaha menghentikan ku untuk membelinya, karena aku akan gemuk jika banyak memakan nya Haha." Lightning pun tersenyum padanya.

Lightning telah mengajari Noctis selama dua tahun sebagai guru private mythology untuknya, walau memang tak sulit untuk mengerti sifat satu sama lain, tetapi keduanya saling melengkapi bagai sepasang sahabat yang telah berteman puluhan tahun. Keakraban mereka tumbuh dan menghapuskan kesan kaku dalam waktu belajar Noctis, ini membuat Regis bernafas lega karena Noctis mulai menyukai pelajaran, juga guru mythology nya. Lightning selalu memberikan nasihat pada Noctis saat ia mendapatkan masalah. entah mengapa baginya Lighting percis dengan figur seorang ibu yang dapat menampung semua curahan hatinya. Ia selalu membuat Noctis optimis dengan kata-katanya saat ia mendapat kesulitan dalam tugasnya sebagai pangeran yang ikut serta menangani masalah kenegaraan di Lucis dengan ayahnya, saat ia mendapatkan jalan buntu dalam masalahnya, bahkan saat ia bertengkar dengan Stella, Lightning lah yang menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf pada Stella. Walau pengalaman Lightning soal cinta tak terlalu besar, tetapi ia sangat mengerti soal keputus asaan seseorang dan cara menyemangati mereka. Sampai saat ini pun Noctis masih penasaran terhadap perasaan Lightning yang sesungguhnya, 'apaka ia benar-benar pernah jatuh cinta?' pertanyaan yang selalu terpikir dalam benak Noctis yang tiada habisnya berdengung seakan memperingatinya untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Lightning, namun sayang ia selalu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal itu. Wanita cantik yang misterius.

Penampilan Lightning memang mempesona, hampir setiap lelaki yang berada di jalan memperhatikan nya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Noctis, walau mereka berdua berjalan tak terlalu dekat. Prompto sendiri berkata bahwa ia terlalu mempesona hingga menarik perhatiannya, tiap kali bertemu ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan nya pada Lightning, Noctis menyadari itu, Prompto jatuh hati pada Lightning, walau kedengarannya geli bagi Noctis, 'Playboy jatuh hati pada seorang wanita dingin'. Walau ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia harus selalu terusik saat Prompto hanya berdua saja mengobrol dengan Lightning, kadang ia selalu memotong pembicaraan dan mengalihkan nya pada topik lain yang menyangkut dengan pelajaran Mythology. Aneh memang, hanya hubungan sekitar teman, atau bisa di bilang hanya hubungan antara guru dan murid saja, mengapa ia harus merasa terusik? Pertanyaan yang tak bisa Noctis jawab.

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang kau tidak pernah menyadari arti kata cinta yang sesungguhnya.<em>

* * *

><p>Setelah dua puluh delapan menit berjalan menuju tempat tujuan, mereka pun sampai pada sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Luxerion, nama ini mungkin tak aneh bagi Lightning, nama dari sebuah kota tempat bersinggah sementara bagi para manusia terakhir dahulu kala setelah Cocoon hancur. tetapi karena sekarang di dunia baru ini, Luxerion di tuliskan sebagai kota legenda jaman dahulu kala yang sekarang di pakai sebagai nama sebuah tempat perbelanjaan yang megah. Saat Noctis memasuki pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, banyak orang memperhatikan nya dan melempari pandangan heran kepada Lightning. Tentunya para remaja perempuan banyak melihati Lightning dengan pandangan cemburu, tetapi Lightning tetap saja tak peduli dan menatap lurus seakan-akan tak terusik dengan kehadiran perempuan-perempuan yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sinis. Mereka pun mampir ke sebuah food court cepat saji yang berada di Luxerion. Noctis menghanpiri meja kasir dan mulai memesankan makanan untuk nya dan Lightning.<p>

"lama tak berjumpa yang mulia!" seru seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir menyambut kedatang Noctis,

"hey Joan! Apa kabar?" tanya Noctis sambil mengangkat tangan menyapa salam hangat pada pria itu,

"saya baik-baik saja, bagai mana dengan anda sendiri?" tanya kembali pria itu,

"haha seperti biasa, terlalu sibuk dengan urusan lain jadi lupa mampir kemari. Hampir berapa lama ya? Haha mungkin telah bertahun-tahun. Ah, maaf aku baru bisa datang kembali sekarang." Jawab Noctis yang tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"tak apa-apa yang mulia, kapan pun kedatangan anda saya selalu merasa senang." Jawab pria itu dengan senyum ramahnya,

"tak usah seformal itu Joan, kita kan berteman. Ngomong-ngomong soal teman, aku membawa seseorang. Perkenalkan, ia Lightning. Guru private ku memang, tapi kami juga berteman." Ucap Noctis yang menarik lengan Lightning agar posisi nya berada di samping Noctis. Lightning tersenyum kecil pada pria itu, namun pria itu membalas dengan senyum ramahnya,

"salam kenal nona Lightning." Lightning hanya mengangguk.

"hmmm, Joan. Aku ingin pesan chicken burger favorite ku. dua porsi ya." Ucap Noctis

"tentu," jawab Joan yang mengetik pesanan mereka pada sebuah computer berlayarkan touch screen dan di lakukan lah pembayaran. Tak lama mereka menanti pesanan, mereka segera membawa chicken burger itu pergi setelah berpamitan dengan kawan lama Noctis.

Noctis memimpin jalan sedangkan Lightning mengikuti di belakangnya. Noctis menuntun Lightning menuju sebuah taman terbuka di tengah pusat perbelanjaan Luxerion. Di lihatnya banyak anak-anak remaja berkumpul, belajar, dan mengobrol bersama. 'perkumpulan pelajar Peristylium?' fikir Lightning. Lightning sempat menjadi guru les private seorang murid dari kampus Peristylium Moheggan. Ia mengajari pelajaran mythology hanya pada saat menjelang ulangan saja, tidak sebagai guru les private full time seperti pekerjaan yang di berikan Regis. Tiba-tiba Noctis berhenti mendadak saat Lightning yang tak sadar sambil menatapi pelajar dari Peristylium menabrak punggung Noctis. Lightning pun terdiam dan melihat Noctis,

"uh, Maaf mendadak. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Noctis yang tersenyum dan berbalik pada Lightning,

"tak keberatan jika duduk di bawah pohon besar itu?" ucap Noctis pada Lightning yang menatapi ke arah Noctis menunjuk, ia mengangguk setuju. Lalu mereka menghampiri pohon besar itu dan duduk bersebelahan, bersandar pada batang pohon besar tersebut.

"aneh bukan? Taman di tengah sebuah mall?" ucap Noctis,

"unik, tapi menarik." Jawab Lightning singkat. Noctis pun tersenyum,

"sudah dua tahun kau mengajari ku dan tinggal di Lucis selama ini. Kau tak rindu rumah mu?"

Lightning tersenyum kecil, namun tatapan matanya menunjukan rasa sedih "tentu, aku merindukan Accordo, Serah dan yang lain nya."

"lalu mengapa kau tak ambil cuti saja? Kau juga bisa meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga- juga kekasih mu bukan?"

Lightning pun tertawa kecil, "aku tak punya kekasih." Jawabnya dengan santai,

"huh?! Apa?! Yang benar saja Light?!" ucap Noctis yang tak percaya, wanita secantik ia tak punya kekasih?

"ya." Jawabnya sederhana dan singkat,

"wo-wow.." ucap Noctis tak percaya.

Beberapa saat kondisi menjadi sunyi, Noctis yang kelaparan pun mengeluarkan Chicken burger dari kantung kertas yang ia bawa, ia pun mulai membuka kemasan burger tersebut dan memakan nya,

"kau tahu Light, hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai taman tak berbunga." Ucap Noctis yang sedang memakan burgernya. Lightning terdiam sesaat menatapi kedua lengan nya yang mengepali kantung kertas yang berisikan chicken burger yang di belinya,

"masih ada rumput—" ucap Lightning, Noctis pun tersedak seraya memukuli dadanya yang sesak,

"apa?!"

"rumput, aku masih memiliki rumput liar yang bisa ku pelihara. Cinta itu kehidupan, tak hanya harus di miliki oleh sebuah bunga." Ucap Lightning yang menatap tak tentu arah, Noctis pun teringat masa-masa kecilnya yang hanya bermain dengan beberapa orang tertentu saja, anak-anak pejabat, ia merasa terisolasi dari kalangan masyarakat lain.

"Rumput liar yang terkadang terlupakan juga membutuhkan cinta agar dapat tumbuh dan bertahan hidup." 'rumput liar?' fikir Noctis yang memandangi Lightning. Sekilas memorinya teringat saat-saat ia bertemu dengan Prompto, ia adalah teman sekolah Noctis saat kecil. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan jauh dari kata glamor.

"Dewa memberikan hujan, tanda cintanya pada seluruh mahluk yang hidup di dunia ini." Noctis pun teringat kembali saat ibunya yang selalu membelainya sebelum menjelang tidur, menyanyikan nya sebuah lantunan lagu lembut agar membuat perasaan nya tenang,

"Cinta itu tak ternilai harganya-" baru saja ingatan Noctis menuju pada Stella, tiba-tiba Lightning berbicara kembali, memotong bayangan di otaknya,

"-bahkan bagi seseorang yang egois pun-dewa masih menciptakan rasa cinta padanya."

Lightning pun menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya lalu berkata "dewa memberikan cinta pada seorang wanita egois dan dingin, akan tetapi dewa memisahkan dia dengan kekasihnya karena suatu hal. Wanita itu menentang Fal'cie Pulse, seharusnya dia berakhir saja, namun Etro berkata lain."

"walau Etro berusaha menyelamatkan wanita itu.. tetapi pria yang ia cintai….menghilang, telah lama sekali menghilang.." suara Lightning amat kecil dan hampir tidak jelas tuk di dengar, tetapi Noctis dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan. terimakasih atas kekuatan legendaris keluarga Caelum, mustahil bagi pelindung Crystal sama sekali tak memiliki sebuah keahlian dan kekuatan besar. Tugas utama mereka melindungi Crystal kehidupan bukan?

Mata Noctis terbuka lebar, dan tersadar akan kata-katanya, 'wanita dingin? Dia maksud, dirinya sendiri. Dia pernah menenang Fal'cie?!' Ia menatap Lightning kaget, namun dengan kata-kata terakhir Lightning, ia langsung berfikir bahwa Lightning telah kehilangan seseorang yang amat berarti banginya, seseorang yang ia cintai. Angin berhembus meniupi rambut merah muda Lightning yang tergerai, wajah tanpa ekspresinya tetap sama seperti saat ia mengucapkan sebuah pengakuan samar pada Noctis. Lambat laun Noctis mulai mengerti mengapa ia memilih jalan nya sebagai seorang penyendiri yang hanya membagi cintanya pada kawan dan keluarganya saja, bukan tuk seseorang yang spesial, mungkin ia hanya bisa mencintai satu orang pria dari ribuan pria yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Hal ini terdengar tragis di kuping Noctis, ia tak pernah bertemu orang macam Lightning sebelumnya, dan hal ini menumbuhkan simpati besar Noctis pada Lightning.

"seharusnya dewa mengutuknya dan menjadikan nya Rangnarok…" ucap Lightning dengan nada dingin, poni nya yang panjang menutupi kedua matanya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya sama sekali tak terlihat,

"Rangnarok?! Kau maksud-"

"ya, aku pernah menjadi seorang L'cie di kehidupan ku di masalalu-" kata-kata Lightning terpotong saat sebuah cahaya merah muda bersinar terang dan membentuk sebuah symbol. Lightning meresakan perih yang amat luar biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh cahaya yang timbul dari dadanya yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

"Light!" seru Noctis yang berniat membantunya, tetapi dari geriknya ia menolak bantuan dari Noctis dan dia pun berusaha tuk berdiri sendiri,

"aku-ugh!-seharusnya aku yang menjadi Rangnarok-ugh-" ucap Lightning yang terjatuh kembali, sakit yang ia rasa kini lebih perih di banding sakit yang ia rasa sebelumnya hampir membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, dan akhirnya membuatnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Banyak orang mengerumuni Lightning, Noctis pun berlutut dan menopang tubuh Lightning yang lemas,

"ya ampun apa nona itu baik-baik saja?"

"aku akan menelfon ambulan"

"ada apa dengan wanita itu?" seru beberapa orang di sekitar Noctis, tanpa menunggu lama Noctis menelefon Cor untuk mengirim tim medis ke tempatnya berada,

"Cor! Aku butuh tim medis segera, aku berada di Luxerion plaza. Lightning membutuhkan perawatan dan-" ucap Noctis lewat handphone nya terpotong saat seseorang menepuk pundak Noctis, lalu Noctis pun berbalik dan melihat figur seseorang yang telah menepuk pundaknya, pria ini tak asing bagi Noctis, rupanya dia Ignis yang di damping oleh Gladiolus.

"Noct, ayo bawa Light menuju manor."

* * *

><p><em>karena hanya kematian lah yang dapat memisahkan cinta abadi.<em>

* * *

><p>Valhalla, tempat di mana jiwa-jiwa di bimbing untuk menuju kehidupan baru, tempat di mana jiwa-jiwa di lahirkan kembali dan di kirim menuju dunia baru. Tempat tenang di mana dewi Etro bersemayam, di mana hanya ada dua orang penjaga Etro, Caius Ballad dan Padra Nsu Yeul yang membantu Etro menuntun jiwa dan mengatur keseimbangan kedua dunia, <em>Mortal World <em>dan _Unseen World_. Semua kegiatan di Valhalla hanyalah seputar penuntunan jiwa, berbeda jauh dengan _Mortal World_, Valhalla hanyalah tempat sunyi dengan lautan berwarna emerald dan pantai berombakkan tenang. Gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang yang tak di huni hanya menambah kesan dingin yang sunyi. Suara gaduh hanyalah suara yang di keluarkan oleh jam besar dengan tiga belas angka yang di topang pilar yang terletak di atas tempat di mana Etro bersemayam.

"diberkati lah kalian wahai jiwa-jiwa yang telah kembali pada tempat mereka berasal, Etro memberikan mu kesempatan untuk hidup dan memperbaiki kesalahan mu di masa lalu. Berbahagialah wahai jiwa yang akan terlahir kembali." Ucap Caius yang menuntun jiwa-jiwa yang akan di lahirkan kembali ke dunia baru. Tugasnya sekarang bagai sebuah tebusan dosa besarnya yang telah berhianat pada Etro, ia mengabdi seperti apa yang pernah Lightning lakukan. Keabadian Caius awalnya memjadi sebuah beban baginya, tetapi lambat laun ia mulai belajar bahwa jantung yang telah Etro berikan padanya bukan lah sebuah kutukan, melainkan sebuah anugerah.

Yeul sendiri yang sedang sibuk mengatur keseimbangan di anatara dua dunia masih terus bisa melihat masa depan setiap manusia di _Mortal World_. Seperti apa yang dia pernah lakukan semasa hidupnya dulu sebagai seorang Seeress. Yeul adalah gadis pertama yang di ciptakan Lindzei dan Pulse dari darah Etro sendiri dan memberikan nya pengelihatan mata Etro, tetapi setiap kali ia melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, itu menguras seluruh energinya hingga ia tak mampu tuk bertahan dan meninggal di umurnya yang sangat muda. Etro melahirkan nya kembali, ia berenkarnasi terus menerus, menambah jumlah Yeul dengan nama dan fisik yang serupa beserta pengelihatan Etro, itu membuatnya menjadi Seeress di sepanjang masa, saat manusia masih hidup di Cocoon dan Pulse.

Kebangkitan dewi Etro pun menjadikan sebuah kebahagiaan besar bagi dua orang penjaga suci Etro yang menjaga dan mengerjakan tugasnya selama Etro tertidur. Kebangkitan Etro membawa kekuatan yang telah di ambil oleh Bhunivelze, kembali pada pemiliknya. Etro telah mengetahui Lightning yang mengalahkan Bhunivelze dan membuatnya tertidur dalam sebuah nisan kristal abadi, namun Etro merasa masih tidak tenang dengan kekalahan Bhunivelze, walau Bhunivelze sendiri adalah Fal'cie yang telah menciptakan Etro bersama kedua Fal'cie terkuat lain nya, Pulse dan Lindzei, kekejaman dan keegoisan Bhunivelze tak bisa di biarkan begitu saja. Bhunivelze masih tertidur, suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan terbangun dari tidur panjang nya. Karena dari alasan itu, Etro telah menciptakan sebuah jiwa istimewa dan memilih kedua manusia pilihanya untuk melahirkan seorang pemegang kekuatan terkuat, dan hanya dialah yang dapat memusnahkan Bhunivelze. Kartu As dalam sebuah permainan.

"aku—aku melihatya." Seru Yeul yang terkejut atas apa yang telah ia lihat dengan kekuatan mata Etro nya, "wahai Etro, dewi kehidupan dan kematian. Aku telah melihat hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini." Ucap Yeul yang menaruh kedua kepalan tangan di depan dadanya,

"**aku mengerti, ia telah kembali.**" Jawab Etro yang berbisik pada hati Yeul.

* * *

><p><em>Keabadian sebuah cinta selalu terukir dengan indah, walau di atas batu nisan sekali pun.<em>

* * *

><p>Dari sebuah tempat gelap dan sunyi yang di penuhi oleh reruntuhan bangunan tua dengan ribuan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan, terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kekar dengan rambut berwarna merah marun mendekati sebuah kristal besar dengan ukiran bentuk wajah dari dewa cahaya, ia mulai berlutut di hadapan kristal tersebut dan menyentuhnya.<p>

"dewa cahaya yang agung, maafkan aku jika aku lancang telah membangunkan tidur panjang mu." Ucap pria itu pada kristal mengkilap yang ia sentuh,

Tiba-tiba kristal itu berguncang, berpecah belah menjadi ribuan keping kristal kecil dan mengeluarkan aura hitam dengan kekuatan besar. Aura hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh tempat tersebut menimbulkan guncangan dahsayat dan meruntuhkan lebihbanyak lagi ribuan bangunan dan pilar di sekitarnya. Kristal yang hancur itu meninggalkan bentuk mahluk raksasa berwarna putih dengan polesan emas bagai perhiasan yang mengukir seluruh tubuhnya,

"**kau datang tepat pada waktunya."** Ucap sang dewa cahaya pada pria yang berlutut di hadapan nya,

"kebangkitan mu adalah hal yang telah saya nantikan, wahai Bhunivelze yang agung."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : hanya buat beberapa tanda, kata-kata yang di ketik dengan Bold itu kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh seluruh Fal'cie saja hehe :"D (di sini author bukan Fal'cie ya). Seperti biasa R&R. maaf jika ada salah kata atu ke OOC-an dari tiap character.**


	5. A Hidden plan of Gods

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 5 : A hidden plan of Gods**

**(WARNING : Rate 18+ started here, jadi saya akan mengganti rate dari mulai chapter 5)**

**Lightning's POV**

"_Claire-_" seseorang menyebut nama yang jarang sekali ku dengar,

"siapa di sana?" aku bertanya pada suara wanita lembut yang memanggil nama ku mengharapkan sebuah jawaban datang darinya. aku menengok ke sekelilingku, aku hanya mendapati seluruh ruangan kosong, gelap dan tak ada seorang pun di sini selain diri ku, bahkan aku tak bisa melihat kedua tangan dan keseluruhan tubuh ku. Ruangan ini lambat laun membuat ku menjadi merasa buta.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menghampiri ku, aku merasa sangat hangat di buatnya, namun sekejap cahaya itu memecah dan meyelimuti tubuhku, aku mulai bisa melihat kedua lengan ku…. Dan tubuh telanjang ku bercahaya dalam gelap. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi kepada ku, aku berusaha tuk menutupi tubuh ku dengan kedua tangan, namun tubuh ku tak bisa bergerak. Apa ini?

"_**Claire-**_" wanita itu memanggil ku kembali, kali ini suaranya makin mendekat, aku dapat merasakan nya. Aku berusaha tuk terdiam agar wanita itu menampakkan sosok nya, aku berusaha untuk tidak takut, bahkan dengan kondisi tubuh ku yang telanjang ini.

"_**Claire-**_" habis sudah kesabaran ku menanti sosok itu tuk muncul di hadapan ku,

"apa yang kau mau? tampak kan diri mu!" sesaat setelah aku menegur wanita itu, sebuah cahaya besar pun bersinar di hadapan ku, aku menutupi separuh kelopak mata ku untuk menutupi iris ku dari cahaya yang amat menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba sesosok Fal'cie pun menampakan dirinya, aku mengenalinya, ia Etro.

Etro tersenyum hangat kepada ku, matanya masih tertutup, wajah nya seolah-olah terlihat seperti seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tertidur tenang, namun aku tahu, ia berusaha tuk berkomunikasi dengan ku, entah tugas apa lagi yang akan ia berikan kepada ku, yang aku tahu jelas adalah, ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan dunia ini.

"_**Claire-**_" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada lembut, ia menunjuk kearah perut ku dan melemparkan sebuah cahaya. Aku terkejut di buatnya, perutku tiba-tiba membesar seukuran perut seorang ibu yang sedang mengandung,

"kenapa?" Etro sekali lagi tersenyum kepada ku dengan hangat, pengelihatan ku lama kelamaan menjadi kabur, samar-samar ku melihat kedua kelopak mata Etro terbuka perlahan, namun sayang aku tak dapat melihat kedua bola mata nya, sekejap aku tak bisa melihat apa pun, sekali lagi kegelapan menyelimuti pengelihatan ku.

"_**jadi lah Eve…**_"

**POV end**

Tersadar dari pingsan nya, mata Lightning berkedip membenarkan pengelihatan nya yang samar dan buram, tak lama ia pun terbangun, di dapatinya ia terbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam suatu ruangan yang tak asing baginya, sekilas ingatan nya pun kembali membaik, dia menyadari bahwa dia telah berada dalam ruangan nya sendiri di Caelum manor.

"kau sudah siuman rupanya." Terdengar suara seorang pria yang menyambut kesadaran nya, Lightning pun menoleh pada pria yang terduduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang nya,

"Noctis menyuruh ku untuk menunggu mu sampai siuman."

"di mana dia sekarang?"

"dia sedang pergi menjemput Stella setelah ada berita yang mengatakan Tenebrae di serang segerombolan prajurit misterius. dan yang lain nya sedang berusaha tuk mengirim bantuan ke Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae di serang?" tanya Lightning yang terkejut mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Tenebrae berada dekat dengan Accordo, tempat di mana Lightning berasama keluarga dan kawan-kawan nya tinggal. 'sial' fikirnya yang langsung beranjak dari ranjang,

"hei kau mau kemana?!" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ignis, ia pun langsung membuka kedua pintu besar yang berada di hadapan nya, ia berjalan pergi, hatinya di penuhi rasa kahwatir, bukan untuk Noctis saja, tetapi kemungkinan besar Accordo bisa di serang oleh pemberontak itu, kekahwatiran besarnya berpusat pada Serah sekarang.

* * *

><p>"katakan pada ku… di mana kristal itu berada?" tanya seorang pria tinggi dengan sebuah tudung putih menutupi separuh wajahnya, ia berdiri di hadapan seorang pria yang berlutut dan merintih kesakitan,<p>

"demi Etro, aku tak tahu- uhuk! Tolong lepaskan aku-" seru pria tersebut, pria bertudung itu pun dengan tega menendang nya hingga jatuh tergeletak, darah mulai mengalir keluar dari mulutnya,

"jangan sebut nama dewi penghianat itu! Sekarang katakan pada ku- Edgar Nox Fleuret, di mana kristal penopang kehidupan Tenebrae?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari koridor, mendekati pintu masuk ruangan di mana Edgar di introgasi oleh pria misterius yang menyiksanya.

"ayah~ ayah~?" suara seorang gadis terdengar dari luar ruangan, pria misterius itu pun tersenyum lebar, menandakan ia memiliki rencana lain agar Edgar mau berbicara dan membongkar rahasia Crystal Tenebrae,

"tidak- jangan anak ku-" tiba-tiba gadis itu pun membuka pintu, mata nya terbuka lebar saat mendapati keadaan ayah nya yang di selimuti luka,

"a-ayah!"

"Stella! Jangan mendekat!"

"tapi ayah-" saat Stella berusaha untuk berlari menghampiri ayah nya, pria misterius itu pun menangkapinya, melilit leher Stella dengan ular hitam yang keluar dari lengan jubah putihnya,

"ugh!—" seru Stella yang kesakitan,

"TIDAK!" Edgar berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, namun saat pria misterius itu menjentikkan jari dari lengan kanan nya, sebuah Behemoth muncul dan menginjak tubuh Edgar sehingga ia terjatuh kembali dan merintih kesakitan,

"jadi—kau akan mengatakan di mana kristal itu? Atau anak semata wayang kesayangan mu ini akan hancur di tangan ku?" ancam pria itu dengan nada dingin,

"ugh-ba-baik—lah" seru Edgar dengan nafasnya yang terpatah patah,

"hm"

"kristal itu-sudah di pindahkan ke-Solheim-"

"bedebah!" seru pria itu, Behemoth yang menginjaknya pun mengeluarkan tenaganya dan menginjak Edgar lebih keras lagi,

"uhuk!—" batuk Edgar mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi dari mulutnya,

"ha—a-yah-" seru Stella yang mulai kehabisan nafas,

"habisi dia," perintah pria itu pada Behemoth nya. Behemoth mulai melepas injakakan kaki nya dan mulai menancapkan pedang besar yang ia keluarkan pada punggung Edgar, mata Stella terbelalak dan mengeluarkan air mata, dengan pandangan yang kabur, Stella masih bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang pucat tersenyum kepadanya, 'ayah! Ayah! AYAH!' teriak Stella dalam hatinya,

"sekarang tinggal kau 'sendiri' yang tersisa…" ucap pria itu dengan nada rendah namun mengancam,

'_**kau tidak sendiri**_' terdengar suara wanita yang membisiki hati Stella. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari bawah tanah, menampakkan symbol sang dewi kematian, cahaya biru muda keluar menerangi seluruh ruangan gelap. Cengkraman ular yang melilit pada leher Stella pun berubah menjadi Crystal dan hancur dengan seketika, membuat Stella terjatuh. Pria bertudung itu terkejut di buatnya,

"kau, kau adalah orang pilihan nya- sang dewi kematian."

"uhuk—uhuk—" batuk Stella yang membenarkan nafasnya yang terpatah-patah, pria itu pun berlutut sehingga wajahnya yang separuh tertutupi tudung bertemu dengan wajah Stella, ia mulai mengankat dagu Stella dengan sebelah tangan,

"jika ayah mu sudah tak berguna, kau bisa aku manfaatkan, putri Tenebrae. Hahahaha" tawa nya membuat Stella sakit,

"aku-ugh-tak mau menuruti perintah mu!" ucap Stella yang meludahi wajah pria tersebut, pria itu pun membersihkan ludah Stella yang mengotori wajahnya,

"kau akan membayar perbuatan mu saat Noctis mengetahuinya!" seru Stella kembali pada pria yang berada di hadapan nya,

"kau benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran-" ucap pria misterius itu dengan nada rendahnya, dengan spontan ia mengeluarkan lima ekor ular hitam yang meliliti lengan, leher dan kedua kaki Stella, membuatnya terbaring di atas lantai dan tak bisa bergerak,

"uu-h—lepaskan?!" seru Stella yang mulai panik, pria itu pun menunduk dan mulai membuka tudung kepalanya. Stella mengira pria ini adalah bajingan tua atau pun monster yang menyerupai manusia karena suaranya terdengar berat di telinga Stella, tetapi perkiraan Stella salah. pria itu terlihat berumur tak jauh darinya, mungkin berbeda antara dua sampai tiga tahun lebih tua dari Stella. ia memiliki wajah tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah marun yang di potong pendek dan rapih. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat tua yang mulai melempari tatapan tajam pada Stella. entah mengapa jantung nya berdebar kencang dan pipinya mulai memerah, apa ia mulai berpaling dari Noctis? dan jatuh hati pada pria ini? pesonanya tak bisa Stella tolak walau Stella membencinya. pria itu melihat keseluruhan tubuh Stella lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dengan ukiran indah mengitari gagang dan mata pisaunya,

"melepaskan mu? Benarkah aku harus melakukan nya? Hm?" ucap nya dengan nada main-main sambil memainkan pisaunya seakan-akan bersiap tuk mengiris leher Stella. Pisau itu pun menuruni leher Stella,

"apa yang kau mau?" ucap Stella yang mulai tegang. pisau yang di mainkan pria itu berhenti di tengah kedua buah dada yang di selimuti oleh gaun putih yang di kenakan Stella,

"aku telah mengucapkan nya bukan? Aku menginginkan kristal Tenebrae!" tiba-tiba ia merobek bagian atas dari pakaian Stella,

"kyaaaaa!" teriak Stella yang kaget di buatnya, besi dingin kini menyentuh kulitnya,

"dan aku harus memanfaatkan mu untuk mendapatkan nya-" pisau itu mulai merobek bagian lain dari pakaian Stella,

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" teriak Stella yang meronta,

"pertama-tama, aku harus menghapuskan citra mu yang membosankan itu," ia pun merobek habis pakaian yang Stella kenakan, mau pun dalam dan luar, membuat angin dingin meniupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tak di tutupi sehelai kain,

"LEPASKAN!" jerit Stella keras,

"putri yang amat susah di atur," pria itu mencengkram leher Stella dan mengecupnya dengan penuh paksaan, walau Stella selalu berusaha untuk mengelak dari perbuatan nya,

"-be—r-henti!—" ucap Stella yang terpatah patah di selingi ciuman yang amat memaksa dari pria itu, Stella yang berusaha melawan mengigit bibir pria yang mengecupnya, membuatnya berhenti tuk sesaat,

"tch!" keluh pria itu sambil menyusutkan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang di lukai oleh Stella. lalu dengan paksa, pria itu mengangkat kedua kaki Stella dan menaruhnya di atas pundak, ia menarik reseleting celana nya,

"kau akan tahu akibatnya jika melawan!" ancam pria itu sambil mulai 'memasuki' Stella dengan paksaan,

"AAAAGH!" jerit Stella yang kesakitan merasakan sesuatu 'memasuki' dirinya. Ya, ia mengetahui itu, pria ini yang telah memasuki dirinya. Berbeda dengan Noctis yang selalu memberikan nya 'perlakuan' yang lembut, paksaan dari pria ini membuat nya muak, terlebih, pria ini bukan lah Noctis, pria yang ia cintai.

"ah—le-lepaskan-a-aku!" seru Stella yang kewalahan, pria itu terus menerus memasukinya berulang kali sampai Stella mencapai batasnya, setengah sadar ia menatapi wajah pria itu dengan kedua matanya yang sayu, ia berbisik perlahan pada dirinya 'apa ini? mengapa rasanya berbeda? mantra apa yang telah ia lemparkan pada ku? kenapa? kenapa?'. lambat laun Stella merasa aneh dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat pria ini 'memasuki' dirinya,

"uh-si-siapa-ah-na-nama mu?" ia berfikir betapa bodohnya ia menanyakan nama pria itu di saat seperti ini, apa dia tak memikirkan untuk melarikan diri?

"hm?" pria itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Stella yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis ini, ia berfikir Stella merencanakan pelarian diri dengan melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh padanya, tetapi tak mungkin Stella akan melarikan diri karena ia telah 'mengunci' nya dengan erat. ia pun tersenyum kecil sambil membisikan namanya jelas di tellinga Stella,

"Gilgamesh, nama yang tak akan kau lupakan."

"G-Gilgames-" desah Stella memanggil nama pria itu dengan nada lemah lembutnya, Gilgamesh tersenyum puas saat Stella memanggil namanya.

Ke lima ular yang meliliti tubuh Stella pun menghilang, Stella tergeletak lemas, kedua matanya terlihat sayu, keringat dingin mengguyuri seluruh tubuh polosnya, tenaganya habis terkuras hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pria yang telah berbuat 'keji' terhadapnya. Gilgamesh pun 'melepaskan' dirinya dari Stella dan bangkit, berlutut di hadapan Stella hanya untuk merapikan pakaian nya dan mengenakan kembali tudung nya,

"selanjutnya upacara penutupan." Tiba-tiba Gilgamesh itu mencengkram wajah Stella dan membuatnya terhempas, retakan besar pada lantai marmer berwarna cokelat tua itu pun terbentuk,

"AH!" seru Stella kesakitan, kepalanya mulai mengeluarkan darah,

"tunduk lah—" ucap Gilgamesh,

"tunduk lah pada kuasa Bhunivelze!" lengan nya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang yang menyilaukan, membuat iris mata Stella yang berwana Violet berubah menjadi biru tua,

"agh-a-aku-" seru Stella, rasa takut dan marah bercampur aduk dalam hatinya,

cahaya putih itu pun membentuk lambang Bhunivelze dan mengeluarkan aljabar kuno yang meliliti seluruh tubuh Stella,

"kau akan terlahir kembali" ucapnya,

"tidak! Tidaaaaak!" Stella berteriak seiring pria bertudung itu membacakan mantra,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Stella mengencang, bumi mulai bergetar saat cahaya itu memasuki tubuh Stella. sesaat kemudian ruangan yang bercahaya tersebut kembali menjadi gelap. Pria itu melepaskan cengkraman nya pada wajah Stella. ia pun melepaskan jubah putih yang ia kenakan, meninggalkan satu set pakaian baja yang tidak terlalu berat dan mengenakan jubah putihnya pada Stella tuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan mulai meraih lengan kanan Stella dan mengecupnya,

"selamat datang, Lilith." Kedua kelopak mata Stella terbuka, menampakan bola mata berwarna biru tua.

* * *

><p><em>Akan kah cinta sejati mu menghianati mu sampai sejauh itu?<em>

* * *

><p>Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki di sebuah koridor panjang kediaman keluarga Fleuret, yang tak lain adalah langkah kaki yang di timbulkan oleh Noctis. Hatinya tenggelam dengan rasa kahwatir, di sepanjang koridor yang ia lajui, tiada hentinya ia memikirkan Stella dan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. 'Stella, kau akan baik-baik saja' fikirnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha tuk memberi dirinya sugesti agar tetap tenang.<p>

_**DUARRRRR!**_

Terdengar sebuah suara ledakan besar yang berasal dari ruangan penasihat Edgar Nox Fleuret. 'tidak' fikiran Noctis mulai dipenuhi dengan hal negatif tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Edgar dan Stella. Ia bergegas berputar arah dan berlari menuju ruangan pribadi Edgar, namun benar, apa yang di lihat bukan lah hal yang diinginkan. Separuh dari Fleuret manor telah hancur, lalu pandangan nya mengarah pada sesosok pria bertudung putih dengan beberapa pakaian baja ringan yang menempeli tubuhnya sedang menggandeng lengan seorang wanita yang mengenakan jubah putih, wanita yang tak asing bagi Noctis, ya, itu Stella.

"Stella!" panggil Noctis yang terus berlari menghampirinya, namun seekor Behemoth menghadang nya, 'Sial!' keluh Noctis. Lalu ia memanggil sebuah pedang yang tiba-tiba berada pada genggaman tangannya dan melemparkan nya pada lantai marmer tepat di hadapan Stella berdiri. Behemoth itu meloncat tuk menerkam Noctis, namun sekejap Noctis menghilang dan kini berada di tempat pedang nya tertancap, ia menjentikkan jemarinya dan membuat lima buah pedang menancap pada tubuh Behemoth yang menyerangnnya, itu membuatnya dengan sekejap menghilang menjadi kumpulan debu. lalu pandangan Noctis segera mengarah pada Stella,

"Stella!" Noctis menggenggam lengan kanan Stella, memohon nya tuk tetap tinggal, namun pria bertudung itu menarik lengan kiri Stella yang ia genggam, Noctis tak mau melepaskan genggaman lengan nya pada Stella,

"pengganggu!" keluh pria bertudung tersebut sambil mengeluarkan ular hitamnya yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah pedang hitam, ia pun mengayunkan pedang nya dan mengarahkan nya pada Noctis, dengan cekatan, Noctis menghindari serangan pertama dari pria itu, membuat nya kehilangan genggaman tangan nya pada Stella. Tiba-tiba seekor naga besar dengan kulit sisik berwarna hitam dan kedua kuping yang menyerupai sirip ikan yang terbuka lebar menimbulkan cahaya merah terang keluar dari tanah dan menampakan kepalanya di belakang pria bertudung itu berdiri, pria itu pun melemparkan Stella ke arah naga bersisik hitam tersebut,

"Stella!" teriak Noctis dengan kahwatir, ia berfikir naga itu akan menelan Stella, namun perkiraan nya salah, naga itu menangkap Stella dan membuatnya terbaring di atas kepalanya. Stella menengok dan menatapi Noctis dengan pandangan yang amat berbeda, dan baru sekali ini dia melihat Stella menatapinya seperti itu. Naga itu pun pergi terbang membawa Stella.

"bagus, Diabolos akan menjaganya dengan aman, jangan kahwatir…. Pangeran Lucis" ucap pria itu tersenyum licik pada Noctis, baru saja Noctis menengok ke arah pria tersebut, tiba-tiba ia menghilang dan melemparkan serangan di belakang Noctis, dengan cepat Noctis berbalik dan menahan gerakan pedang yang berniat untuk mengiris pundak kanan nya dengan sebuah pedang besar yang ia panggil sehingga posisi kedua pedang mereka membentuk X. Noctis menahan tenaga yang di keluarkan pria misterius itu dan mendorongnya dengan penuh tenaga, pria itu terhempas dan membuatnya menurunkan sebelah lututnya menyentuh lantai marmer yang penuh retakan,

"lumayan juga" ejek nya sambil melompat menyerang Noctis dengan puluhan ular yang ia keluarkan dari sebelah lengan yang di lapisi dengan sarung tangan bajanya, namun bukan nya mengenai Noctis, ular itu sekejap melebur di terpa sebuah angin yang mengitari Noctis, membuat percikan darah dan irisan kecil dari daging ular tersebut berceceran mengotori tempat mereka bertarung, juga mengotori pakaian kedua pria tersebut.

pria itu melompat mundur saat Noctis menampakan angin 'pelindung' yang melindunginya. rupanya angin tersebut terbentuk dari putaran belasan pedang dan tombak miliknya. Belasan pedang yang ia keluarkan terdiam pada posisi 'bersiap' tuk menusuki lawan nya, tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari Noctis.

"hmp, Calum." Ucap Pria itu sambil menjentikkan jemarinya, mengeluarkan dua ekor Behemoth dan memerintahkana nya dengan aba-aba bisu tuk menyerang Noctis. kedua Behemot tersebut menopang tubuh beratnya dengan kedua kaki dan mulai berdiri layaknya manusia, mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar dari punggungnnya dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Noctis. Noctis menatap tajam dan menjentikkan jemari nya, memerintahkan ke enam pedang tuk menyerang, keenam pedang itu berhasil menusuki kedua Behemoth yang berada di hadapan nya, Noctis pun melemparkan mantra _Firaga_ pada kedua Behemoth itu, membuat keduanya terbakar dan menghilang menjadi debu. Namun tak semudah itu, sekor Behemoth lain menyerang nya, dengan cepat Noctis memanggil senjatanya dengan acak dan menahan serangan pedang dari Behemoth itu. Karena kelengahan Noctis, ia tak berfokus pada lawan utamanya hingga tiba-tiba pria itu telah berada di hadapan Noctis dengan pedang hitam nya yang tertancap pada perut Noctis. Noctis pun menghempaskan Behemoth dengan mantra _Firaga_ sekali lagi, Behemoth itu menghilang, kini tinggal ia dan pria yang telah menancapkan pedang nya yang tersisa di ruangan hancur tersebut. Mereka saling menatapi satu sama lain.

"kau benar-benar pangerang yang berbakat, namun sayang. Kau tak cukup cekatan." Darah Noctis menetes, membasahi pakaian nya dan lantai marmer berwarna cokelat tua pun berubah warna menjadi merah marun, Darah mulai mengalir dari tepi bibir Noctis, sakit yang ia rasa mulai menggerogoti keseluruhan tubuhnya, mata Noctis yang sayu lambat laun menutup.

"hmp…. Lemah" ejek pria itu dengan bisikan yang tajam, namun sesaat ia membisikan hal itu pada Noctis, kedua matanya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan iris mata yang berwarna merah pekat menyala dalam gelapnya warna rambut yang menutupi. Sebuah symbol berwarna biru terang terbentuk pada punggung Noctis, ke tujuh belas senjatanya berputar mengelilingi mereka berdua dan menancap di lantai membentuk symbol Etro,

"adam… hahaha, lucu sekali" ejek pria itu sekali lagi, bibir Noctis menunjukan senyum kecil dan sebuah tombak yang tertancap pada lantai tersebut mengapung dan menancap pada kepala pria tersebut. Pria itu pun menghilang dengan sekejap, meninggalkan debu hitam yang berceceran di atas lantai, di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Noctis pun menarik pedang yang tertancap pada perutnya sambil menahan sakit, lalu melemparkan pedang itu ke lantai, pedang tersebut berubah menjadi ular dan menghilang,

"hahahaha! Kau lumayan hebat pangeran, atau aku harus memanggil mu Adam?" ucap pria itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Noctis, Noctis segera menyadari keberadaan nya dan berbalik, memanggil salah satu pedang nya, sambil menahan rasa sakit, dengan liar dia mengayunkan pedang nya, menyerang, menghantam pria yang berusaha tuk menahan setiap serangan dengan pedang nya, kecepatan Noctis bertambah dari yang sebelum nya. Pria itu hampir kewalahan menahan serangan Noctis yang terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya menghindar. tak mau kalah, Noctis pun mengarahkan ujung pedang nya tepat pada dada pria itu, namun sayang nya ia tak mengenai tubuh asli pria itu, lagi-lagi sebuah bayangan mengelabuinya,

"bodoh" ucap pria itu yang menghantam Noctis hingga terjatuh dengan posisi terlungkup di atas lantai, dengan cepat ia menusukan pedang nya pada punggung Noctis, menembus tubuhnya hingga tertancap pada lantai marmer yang berada di bawahnya.

"Argh!" keluh Noctis yang merintih kesakitan, darahnya yang terus keluar mulai melebar di atas lantai. dengan puas, pria itu meletakan senyum kemenangan atas keberhasilan nya menjinakan Noctis yang terus menerus menyerang nya.

"selamat tidur, Adam" ucap pria itu meninggalkan Noctis yang tergeletak lemas di tancapi pedang hitam nya, walau Noctis berusaha tuk bangkit, namun lukanya membiarkan dia tuk tetap tergeletak, pandangan nya mulai kabur dan lama kelamaan pandangan nya menggelap hingga membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa pun.

'Stella….. maafkan aku, aku tak berguna."

* * *

><p><em>Akan kah kau memaafkan nya?<em>

* * *

><p>Lightning yang berkendara menuju Accordo tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tetapi mengapa dengan cepat rasa kahwatir yang awalnya tertuju pada Serah, sekarang mengarah pada Noctis? 'tak apa, dia akan baik-baik saja' fikirnya dengan positive, sambil terus memperhatikan jalan. tetapi perasaan itu muncul kembali, tak enak di rasanya dalam hati, 'mengapa aku harus terus memikirkan nya?'. Dengan spontan ia menghentikan laju mobilnya dan termenung, 'ada apa dengan mu Noctis?', tiba-tiba ia berputar arah menuju Tenebrae dengan kecepatan penuh. Lightning membuka ponselnya dan memeriksa aplikasi GPS berusaha tuk melacak keberadaan Noctis, beruntung Noctis masih membawa ponselnya kemana pun ia pergi.<p>

Lightning melihat jalan yang di blokir oleh beberapa prajurit yang memakai pakaian besi berwarna hitam yang tak lain adalah pasukan bantuan yang dikirim dari Lucis dan sisa nya adalah pasukan perlindungan negara Tenebrae. seorang prajurit pun menghampiri jendela mobil Lightning dan berbicara padanya,

"permisi nona, kami memblokir jalan menuju Tenebrae karena di sana sudah menjadi kawasan berbahaya, kami mohon maaf anda harus berputar arah."

"apa separah itu penyerangan Tenebrae?" tanya Lightning,

"ya, pasukan kami sedang berusaha tuk mengatasi beberapa mahluk buas yang menyerang warga, dan warga lain yang selamat sedang di evakuasi menuju Accordo." Jelas prajurit itu,

"kalian bersama Noctis di sini?" tanya Lightning, tetap dengan nada dingin nya. Prajurit itu terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Lightning, bagai mana bisa dia mengetahui pangeran Lucis berada di sini sedangkan publik merahasiakan kedatangan Noctis di Tenebrae untuk mengindari gosip.

"ba-bagaimana anda-"

"aku harus menemuinya sekarang!" ucap Lightning dengan tegas memotong ucapan prajurit itu. Lightning pun segera menginjak pedal gas dan melaju kencang menerobos portal yang menghadang dan memblokir jalan menuju Tenebrae, 'aku harus menemukan mu Noct!'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : HOHOHO Gilgamesh! siapa kah pria ini sesungguhnya?! klian penasaran rupanya seperti apa?**

**buka link berikut :**

**gamerfitnation wp - content / uploads / 2014 / 11 / Final - Fantasy - XIV3 . jpg**

**(jangan lupa spasi nya di hapus yah)**

**dia itu character creation dari Final Fantasy XIV (RACE HUMAN YAH!), karena kece, jadi saya pakai saja jadi Gilgamesh LOL dan bayangkan warna rambutnya berwarna merah marun x"D saya sudah edit beberapa sih, namun entah mengapa sangat malas meng uploadnya lewat deviantart, jadi maafkan saya *sujud***

**lumayan panjang kan? Maaf readers~ ada beberapa kalimat yang harus saya samarkan, dan maaf mendadak sekali saya mengganti rate, karena menurut saya ini sangat di perlukan hehe *sembunyi di balik Gladiolus karena takut di lempari tomat*. oh! dan welcome May! xD thanks sudah review dan follow yah plus fave nya sangat saya hargai :"D.**


	6. In Between

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 6 : In Between**

"_aku bodoh… aku tak bisa menyelamatkan nya…."_

"_Dia orang yang aku cintai…"_

"_mengapa harus begini?"_

_**PIIIP-PIIIIP-**_

"sinyalnya terputus sampai disini."

Lightning berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Di lihatnya sebuah papan marmer dengan sebuah tulisan di atasnya yang menepel di depan gerbang yang menutupi jalan menuju sebuah manor berarsitekturkan banguna _Classic_ dan elegan.

"Fleuret." Perasaannya mengatakan dengan jelas Noctis berada dalam manor tersebut karena sinyal terakhir yang di tampakkan dari GPS nya mengarah kepada bangunan besar yang berada di hadapan nya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Lightning pun menerobos gerbang dan berlari memasuki manor, berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada Noctis. Ia mencari keberadaan Noctis di setiap ruangan, sudah berpuluh ruangan ia lalui, tetapi tidak juga menemukan keberadaan Noctis, terlebih Lightning hanya menemukan mayat manusia di setiap ruangan dan koridor yang ia kunjungi, hal itu membuatnya semakin cemas. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara geraman seekor binatang dari sebuah koridor yang terletak di ujung manor. Tempatnya terlihat separuh hancur, dan terlihat jelas reruntuhan bangunan di koridor yang berantakan tersebut. dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Lightning pun menghampiri pintu ruangan tersebut. Suara geraman binatang itu semakin mengeras saat ia berusaha dengan perlahan menyentuh gagang pintu yang berada di depan nya, hal ini membuat debaran jantung Lightning mengencang, walau agak ragu, dia tetap memberanikan dirinya tuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut,

_**Krieeeeeeet-**_

Mata Lightning terbuka lebar melihat apa yang telah terjadi di hadapan nya, seekor _Gorgonopsid_ berada di samping Noctis yang tergeletak berlumuran darah. Dan di punggung Noctis tertancap sebuah pedang hitam yang membuat luka nya tambah parah._ Gorgonopsid_ itu berniat tuk mencabik tubuh Noctis dengan taring-taring nya yang tajam dan panjang, namun Lightning melemparinya dengan serpihan batu dari reruntuhan bangunan yang ia ambil, membuat mahluk itu mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Lightning,

"kemari lah!" serunya sambil bersiap tuk berlari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Noctis. _Gorgonopsid_ tersebut mulai berlari menghampiri Lightning, dengan cepat Lightning berlari menuju koridor lain. Rencana nya ini berjalan lancar, Noctis tak di mangsa oleh _Gorgonopsid_ tersebut, namun sekarang Lightning lah yang menjadi mangsanya. Lightning masih terus berlari sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana tuk mengalahkan mahluk buas ini, tak seperti kehidupan nya di _Cocoon_ dulu atau pun tak seperti kehidupan nya saat menjadi Savior, Lightning sekarang tak memiliki kekuatan khusus sehingga ia harus memusnahkan lawan nya dengan cara manual, agak sulit memang, namun mau tak mau ia harus melakukan nya. Saat Lightning berlari di sebuah koridor ia melihat sebuah lampu lilin tua yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan tersebut, kondisi tali penggantung lampu itu terlihat usang dan terlihat mudah tuk di potong. ia berusaha memancing monster itu tuk menghampiri Lightning. beruntung monster itu berdiri tepat di bawah lampu usang itu, Lightning melempari tali usang penggantung lampu itu dengan serpihan vas bunga pecah yang berada di dekatnya, perkiraan Lightning betul, lampu berat itu pun terjatuh menindih _Gorgonopsid_ yang mengejarnya, sekejap maluk itu pun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. 'bagus!' fikir Lightning, dengan cepat ia menghampiri _Gorgonopsid _tersebut dan menusuki perut hewan itu berkali-kali dengan pecahan beling vas bunga hingga membuatnya berdarah dan merigik kesakitan, lambat laun _Gorgonopsid_ tersebut tak bergerak, Lightning pun beranjak,

"serigala dan gadis berkerudung merah huh?" ejek Lightning yang menendang kepala _Gorgonopsid_ itu, memastikan nya benar-benar mati. namun dia masih memiliki masalah lain, Noctis harus di selamatkan sebelum terlambat.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Lightning pun berlari kembali menuju ruangan hancur tempat Noctis berada. Ia pun menerobos memasuki ruangan itu,

"Noct, demi Etro… apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" ucap Lightning sambil menyentuh gagang pedang hitam yang menancapi Noctis, perlahan namun pasti ia langsung mencabut pedang yang menancapi punggung Noctis dan melemparkan pedang itu. Lightning pun segera berlutut dan menopang tubuh lemas Noctis, membuat mantel putihnya menyentuh darah yang berada di lantai marmer dan menjadikan mantelnya kotor. Segera ia menyampaikan lengan Noctis pada bahunya dan berusaha membawanya keluar. Namun sialnya tiga ekor _Gorgonopsid_ menghadang jalan nya,

"tch! Mengapa di saat seperti ini?" _Gorgonopsid_ itu segera berlari menghampiri Lightning yang sedang menopang tubuh Noctis, Lightning mulai panik dan kebingungan, 'sial' fikirnya yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun tiba-tiba tanda yang berada di sela buah dadanya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dan membuatnya kesakitan,

"ugh! Sial, apa lagi ini?" ucap Lightning yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan nya, namun ketika hewan ganas itu hampir menerkam Lightning, sebuah cahaya muncul di hadapan nya menghadang hewan itu dan membuatnya terpental, Lightning terkejut di buatnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat mahluk yang berdiri di hadapan nya, mahluk yang tak asing baginya, kawan lama seperjuangan nya-

"Odin?!" seru Lightning yang tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Odin bersiap dengan _Gagnarath_ nya untuk menyerang monster yang mengepung Lightning dan Noctis. Saat ke dua _Gorgonopsid_ itu menyerang kembali, Odin memutar _Gagnarath_ nya, mengeluarkan petir yang kini menghampiri monster-monster itu, membuat monster buas itu tersambar petir dan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar hingga hangus dan monster itu pun tergeletak tak bernyawa. Lightning tersenyum pada Odin atas bantuannya, Odin mengangguk tuk membalas senyuman dari tuannya. Saat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, tiba-tiba segerombolan _Gorgonopsid_ menghampiri mereka lagi,

"lagi-lagi…" Odin pun segera mengayunkan senjatanya dan membuat hewan-hewan itu terhempas jauh, lalu ia menancapkan _Gagnarath_ nya dan merubah bentuknya menjadi seekor kuda. Ia pun meringik pada Lightning menyuruhnya tuk menaikan Noctis di pundak Odin,

"terimakasih kawan ku," ucap Lightning sambil menaikan tubuh lemas Noctis di atas punggung Odin, Lightning pun mengambil _Gagnarath_ yang di tancapkan Odin,

"aku tengah merindukan saat-saat seperti ini." ucap Lightning dengan senyum semangatnya sambil bersiap tuk menyerang monster-monster yang berada di hadapan nya.

"Odin!" Lightning memerintahkan Odin, Odin pun meringik dan mengeluarkan mantra Thundraga, Lightning pun berlari menghampiri para monster yang menghalangi jalan nya. Ia melemparkan _Gagnarath_, senjata itu pun memutar terbang bagai bumerang, menjatuhkan sebagian besar dari segerombolan monster-monster tersebut, dan akhirnya kembali pada genggaman Lightning.

"pergi! Dan temui aku di depan manor!" perintah Lightning pada Odin. Odin segera berlari kencang melompati beberapa monster yang menghalangi jalan nya. Dengan tubuh lemas Noctis yang berada di atas punggungnya, dengan cekatan namun perlahan Odin menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Lightning dan beberapa _Gorgonopsid_ yang tersisa.

Tiga _Gorgonopsid_ yang berdiri di belakang _Gorgonopsid_ yang tengah terjatuh akibat hantaman _Gagnarath_ pun berlari menghampiri Lightning, mereka menggeram seakan-akan berniat tuk menerkam mangsanya. Saat ketiga monster itu mulai melemparkan serangan berupa aungan yang mengeluarkan mantra Firaga yang dapat menimbulkan hantaman dengan api yang amat besar pada Lightning, Lightning dengan cekatan segera melempar balik mantra Watera yang mengeluarkan semburan air pada si jago merah yang menyala. mantra Lightning berhasil meredupkan api besar yang di keluarkan lawan nya, namun sayang, saat air yang menguap dan berubah menjadi asap menghalangi pengelihatan Lightning, hal itu memberikan lawannya peluang tuk menyerang. dengan sebuah cengkraman yang membuat lengan kanan Lightning terluka dengan robekan besar dan mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir mengotori mantel putihnya.

"tch!" keluh Lightning yang memegangi luka yang terbentuk akibat serangan _Gorgonipsid _tersebut. Sambil menahan sakit yang timbul karena lukanya, Lightning membagi dua senjata Odin berupa dua pedang besar yang kini dia pegang dengan kedua tangan nya. Dengan cepat Lightning menghantam lawan-lawan nya dengan sebuah hantaman keras yang membuat korban pertamanya tewas dengan tubuh yang terbelah menjadi dua. Sekali lagi ia mengayunkan pedang pada lawan nya yang lain, menimbulkan luka parah pada tubuh lawan nya. Darah berceceran di atas lantai berlapiskan karpet yang ternodai, merubah warna nya dari ungu menjadi hitam. Dengan tiada henti Lightning menyerang lawan dengan ayunan pedang nya, sampai di mana ia mehempaskan monster liar terakhir yang mengadang nya dan menusuki organ vital sang lawan, membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya, Lightning pun mengayunkan senjatanya dan memotong kepala hewan buas itu sampai putus. Kepala hewan itu mengelinding di hadapan Lightning. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Lightning pun berhenti sejenak,

"Etro…" ucap Lightning sambil membuka kancing atas pakaiannya dan menengok pada dalam pakaian nya, ia pun melihat simbol sang dewi kematian yang berada di sela kiri buah dadanya.

"apa yang sebenar nya telah terjadi pada dunia ini?" tidak menghiraukan tumpukan tubuh binatang buas yang telah ia habisi, Lightning pun segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan mengejar Odin yang tengah membawa Noctis.

* * *

><p><em>Berhenti lah memendam rasa, Adam.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>-dengan penyerangan besar di Tenebrae pada dua bulan yang lalu, kami menginformasikan keberadaan putri Stella Nox Fleuret masih belum di ketahui-"<em>

_**PIP**_

"_-pembunuh penasihat raja, Edgar Nox Fleuret sampai saat ini belum di ketahui kebe-"_

_**PIP**_

"_-penyerangan Tenebrae pada dua bulan yang lalu mengakibatkan para warga negara Tenebrae untuk di evakuasi menuju-"_

_**PIP**_

"dua bulan ini acara di penuhi dengan berita yang itu-itu saja, yaampun. Bosan sekali." ucap Prompto yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada kedua lengan yang berada di balakang kepalanya,

"dan dua bulan ini kita mengharuskan menjaga Noctis dari perhatian publik untuk menghindari gosip. Beruntung saat mengirimkan bantuan ke Tenebrae kita merahasiakan kedatangan Noctis." Ucap Gladiolus menyandarkan punggung nya ke sofa sambil meminum Coffee latte yang berada pada gelasnya,

"ya, walau pada akhirnya Noctis terkena luka parah akibat pemberontak misterius yang menyerang Tenebrae." Lanjut Ignis yang menghela nafasnya,

"apa jadinya jika Lightning tidak menolong Noctis? Kita di hadang oleh monster-monster dan tak bisa menyelamatkan nya," ucap Gladiolus pasrah,

"aku tahu Light itu perempuan yang amat berbakat dan super heroine!" puji Prompto.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, serentak Prompto, Ignis dan Gladiolus menengok ke arah pintu yang perlahan membuka dan menampakan sosok seseorang yang tak asing bagi mereka,

"hey Light!" sapa Prompto,

"Light! Kemari lah dan bergabung." Ujar Gladiolus yang mengangkat gelas coffee nya. Lightning pun mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka, lalu duduk di samping Prompto,

"beristirahat lah sejenak, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap Prompto sambil tersenyum pada Lightning, Lightning menjawab senyuman Prompt dengan helaan nafas. Lightning telah mengenal dengan baik sifat mereka selama dua tahun berada di Lucis dan tinggal di manor. Walau Lightning lebih sering menginap di apartement yang ia sewa, tetapi raja Regis dengan baik hati menawarkannya tuk tinggal di manor sehingga ia bisa megajari Noctis dan mendampinginya. Walau Noctis berkesan lebih bahagia berada bersama Stella, tapi entah mengapa ia lebih nyaman berada di dekat Lightning. bagai Noctis merindukan sosok seorang ibu, Regis dapat melihat dengan jelas dari perilakunya.

"ada apa dengan mu hingga tiba-tiba menghawatirkan murid mu itu hah?" goda Gladiolus sambil menuangkan coffee pada cangkir Lightning. Lightning pun mengambil cangkirnya,

"dia hampir mati karena insiden itu, tak ada salahnya kan jika kahwatir layaknya kalian? Terlebih aku tahu, baby sitter ini yang paling cemas." Lightning menunjuk pada Ignis, dan ia mulai meminum coffee latte nya dengan santai. Ignis pun terdiam kesal karena ejekan Lightning. Tak lama kemudian ia berbicara,

"eherm, aku melihat ekspresi seorang wanita yang sangat depresi saat membawa pangeran pulang ke manor-nya. Dan saat pangeran di rawat, wanita itu SELALU menengoknya setiap saat. Moment yang amat manis, aku berfikir ia jatuh hati pada pangeran." Sindir Ignis dengan senyuman licik tergores di bibirnya. Lightning tersentak dengan ucapan Ignis hingga membuatnya tersedak saat meminum coffee latte, Gladiolus mendadak menyemburkan coffee nya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti Propmto yang tak sanggup menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi yang di buat Lightning.

* * *

><p><em>Sesungguhnya ia berada dekat dengan mu…<em>

* * *

><p>Dengan perlahan Lightning membuka pintu kamar Noctis dan mengintip. Di lihatnya Noctis dalam kamar nya yang gelap, sudah terduduk di atas ranjang mentapi keluar jendela. Cahaya rembulan membuat rambutnya terlihat berwarna kebiruan dan tubuhnya yang terbalut perban terlihat pucat.<p>

"kau merasa baik?" tanya Lightning padanya sambil menyilang kedua tangan nya. Tiada jawaban yang ia dapat, Noctis masih pada posisinya 'terdiam meratapi rembulan'. Lightning pun berjalan menghampiri Noctis. Tatapan Noctis terlihat kosong, wajahnya tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun.

"kau masih menghawatirkan nya?" tanya Lightning kembali, masih tak ada jawaban darinya. Lightning pun menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba Noctis beranjak dari ranjang nya, dengan perlahan ia menghampiri jendela besar dan kembali menatapi rembulan. Lightning pun menghampirinya, sejenak menatapi Noctis, tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan Noctis sehingga ia terjatuh dalam sebuah pelukan. Noctis terkejut dengan apa yang Lightning perbuat, awalnya pelukan itu berkesan kaku, namun saat Lightning melingkarkan lengan nya pada tubuh Noctis dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, ia merasa nyaman dibuatnya.

"aku mengerti apa yang kau rasa." Ia berbisik di samping telinga Noctis, membuat ia bergidik dengan hembusan hangat dari nafas Lightning pada kuping nya.

"aku pernah kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai. Dan- kita tak pernah bertemu kembali." ucapan Lightning membuat Noctis terkejut. Ia mendengar suara Lightning yang lambat laun bergetar,

"cerita cinta kami…. mungkin telah berakhir. Tak ada kesempatan kedua untuk ku." Noctis mendengar kan suara Lightning yang seolah-olah menahan tangisnya. Pelukan nya melonggar dari tubuh Noctis, lalu ia pun melepaskan pelukan nya,

"beruntung bagi mu, masih ada banyak kesempatan…." Ucap Lightning yang membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia pun meninggalkan Noctis yang terdiam kaku sendirian di dalam kamar gelap yang hanya di terangi cahaya rembulan.

Lightning yang menutup pintu kamar Noctis pun berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang berlantaikan marmer hitam. Ia melihat bulan yang menampakan sinar terang keemasan yang menghiasi langit gelap. saat ia menggenggam sebelah lengan nya pada kalung yang ia kenakan, kali ini Noctis mengingatkan nya pada seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya, ia menitihkan sebutir air mata dari tepi matanya yang terlihat sayu.

'_Jika kita bisa bertemu kembali'_

Lightning pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyusut air mata yang menetes dari tepi matanya. menyadarkan nya pada kenyataan, ia segera berjalan dengan cepat, berniat tuk pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat di mana ia dapat menyegarkan fikiran nya.

* * *

><p>"bagaimana dengan pasukan siaga yang telah aku kirim ke Tenebrae?" tanya Regis yang mengetuk jemarinya di atas meja kaca panjang berwarna hitam yang di poles mengkilap, hingga dapat memperlihatkan bayangan wajahnya, dan wajah para ajudan dari negara lain.<p>

"terima kasih atas bantuan anda. delapan puluh tujuh persen dari pasukan anda dapat membantu dan menjaga beberapa kawasan aman di Tenebrae. Namun maaf yang mulia, sayang nya… masih banyak sekali korban yang terjatuh karena penyerangan binatang buas yang terus menerus memasuki kota dan membabi buta, menyerang warga dengan liar." Jelas perwakilan dari negara Tenebrae, Krick Hadden.

"terlebih…. tuan Edgar…" sebut perwakilan negara Solheim dengan wajah yang menunjukan kesedihan,

"kami tahu itu, atas meninggal nya tuan Edgar Nox Fleuret, kondisi di Tenebrae menjadi kacau. Dan-monster yang meraja lela-"

"mulai menyerang kawasan pinggiran di Accordo." lanjut seorang pria dengan dasi berwarna jingga yang menatapi pria dari perwakilan negara Tenebrae dengan tatapan tajam,

"Accordo? Bagai mana bisa?" tanya Regis yang terkejut atas pernyataan pria tersebut,

"kelengahan pengawasan di Tenebrae mengakibatkan para monster menerobos kawasan pinggiran di Accordo." Jelas pria itu lagi, ia adalah perwakilan Accordo, Naval Selven.

"tetapi kami telah memblokir jalan menuju Accordo, sebagian besar warga telah di evakuasi menuju Accordo dan kami memasang keamanan yang ketat di perbatasan wilayah antara Tenebrae dan Accordo." Jelas Krick kembai,

"gerbang selatan di Accordo hancur oleh seekor Behemoth, apa itu yang bisa kau sebut 'pengawasan ketat'?" balas Naval yang mulai naik darah, tetapi tetap menjaga cara bicaranya dengan tetap tenang.

"uh—"

"bagai mana dengan Idola Adlercapt, apa ia telah melakukan tindakan?" tanya Regis pada Krick,

"uhm…kami mengharapkan jawaban terbaik darinya. Namun, beliau tidak juga memberikan perintah…" Jawab kembali perwakilan dari negara Tenebrae dengan wajah yang menunjukan kekecewaan nya.

"yang mulia Idola masih belum bertindak?!" tanya Naval yang terkejut dengan pernyataan dari perwakilan negara Tenebrae tersebut, ia mengepalakan kedua lengan nya,

"bukan kah kalian bagian dari negara Niflheim? Mengapa yang mulia Idola engan bertindak dengan cekatan terhadap bencana yang menimpa Tenebrae?!" ujar nya yang mulai naik darah,

"itu-"

Regis pun menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari kursi mewah kekuasaannya. Ia menaruh kedua lengan nya di atas meja dan mulai berbicara dengan suara tegas,

"jika Idola tidak bertindak, aku yang akan bertindak. Walau ini terlalu berkesan ikut campur, tetapi aku tak mau membuat negara sekutu ku menderita dalam jangka waktu yang panjang."

Ia kembali menghirup udara dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam,

"Tenebrae akan di jadikan zona terlarang, usahakan seluruh warga di evakuasi menuju Accordo. Aku akan mengirimkan battalion 10 untuk membantu pengawasan di gerbang selatan Accordo. Rapat selesai." Ucap Regis yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan diikuti kedua bodyguard nya.

* * *

><p>…<em>..Itu terletak dalam cahaya, cahaya hati mu.<em>

* * *

><p>"oh Noctiiiiis~ hari sudah pagi~ bangun lah pemalas!" ucap Prompto yang membuka selimut hitam Noctis, tetapi sayang, saat Prompto membuka selimut itu, di dapatinya sebuah bantal guling yang terbaring di ranjang mewah Noctis, bukan tubuh Noctis.<p>

"Noct?!" Prompto pun segera mencari keberadaan nya di sekitar kamar Noctis yang luas. Tetapi sayang, ia tak menemukan keberadaan Noctis. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel nya dan menelefon Ignis,

"ba-bagai mana ini?! NOCT HILANG!"

"_APA?!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : HNGGGGGGGGGGG MAAF NGEGANTUNG! Dan lama up date hehe. Saya butuh merefresh otak, plus butuh banyak ide uhuhu. Maaf chapter nya rada gak jelas yah. Uhuk uhuk! Btw kemarin saya lihat trailer FF XV revoiced dalam bahasa English, dan… suara NOCT… O MAI GAD! SEME OVER 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Author mendadak gila* /sudah lah.**

**Btw R&R seperti biasa.**


	7. What's Left behind (Bonus Omake)

**A/N : HOLLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGO MIOOOOOOOO~ *tumben bikin A/N paling atas ada apa ni?!* kembali lagi dengan Cirer Caelo yang bikin kalian gereget karena adegan Light x Noct nya kelamaan~ *hue!* oh iya ini saya lagi hiatus sebenar nya wkwkwk karena something lha~ problema problema dunia nyata yang menyebabkan dramatic scenes nya berasa angst banget dan kampret overload! *ngomong apa sih?!*. betewe~ ADA KOTA BARU DI FF XV! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Suburban emang mirip Malaysia x"D dan keren banget kesan Tropis nya! berasa di Yusnaan x"D wkwkwkwkw aaaaaaaaaandddddd author akan berbaik hati memberikan kalian sebuah OMAKE~ wkwkwk filler dari apa yang saya dapat setelah berbincang dengan Kichikuri61 tadi wakakak x"D *malah ketawa gegulingan* langsung aja yah~ Filler di put di atas chapter yang asli agar kalian yang baca gak bosen heheh~ oke! Saya persembahkan Trouble Chocolate! *kok itu judul nya mirip judul anime jadoel yah?! X"D* happy reading everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lightis Omake+) Trouble Chocolate<strong>

"Light, dengarkan. Aku bisa menjelaskan nya." pinta Noctis yang memegangi kedua pundak Lightning yang sedang menyilangi kedua tangan nya sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

"menjelaskan apa lagi?" tanya nya dengan nada sinis pada Noctis. Ya Lightning sedang cemburu karena sebuah kesalah pahaman (LMAO x"D). ia pun melepaskan sentuhan Noctis dari pundaknya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar,

"Light!" seru Noctis yang mengejar Lightning namun terlambat sudah, laju kaki wanita kesayangan nya itu terlalu cepat hingga ia tak bisa mengejarnya. 'oh… sial!' ujar Noctis yang kesal, lengan nya memukuli tembok hingga retak, lalu ia pun terdiam,

"aduduh-sakit…" ucap nya tiba-tiba memegangi tangan memarnya, menyesal telah menyakiti tembok tak berdaya dan tanpa dosa itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya. Noctis sedang mengikuti rapat bersama ajudan besar dari 20 negara tetangga. Noctis terduduk di sebuah kursi kebesaran raja, ya, dia sekarang telah menjabat sebagai raja Lucis, menggantikan posisi sang ayah. Walau seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu sedang membahas urusan penting kenegaraan, lain hal nya dengan Noctis yang fikiran nya masih tertuju pada kejadian yang amat ia sesali. membuat Lightning cemburu, berasa akhir dari sebuah dunia baginya. Tak bisa bercumbu dengan sang Juliet membuatnya depresi, bukan, bukan hanya bercumbu, melainkan perasaan nya pun terguncang kuat hingga membuat nya kembali mejadi raja yang amat kelam, Noctis Gloomy Caelum, ya seperti apa yang selalu Gladiolus ucap.<p>

Akhirnya rapat panjang lebar yang membuat fikiran nya tambah pusing pun berakhir. 'syukurlah' fikirnya yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Noctis pun beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan tempat. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari gedung tempatnya berdiskusi soal kenegaraan yang membuat hidup nya tampak monoton. Tak lama ia menunggu, sebuah mobil pun berhenti tepat di depan nya, kaca mobil limo hitam nya pun terbuka, menunjukan wajah yang tak asing baginya,

"Ignis, bawa aku menuju rumah Serah, ada suatu hal yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan nya" ucap Noctis sambil memasuki Limo nya dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang, khusus untuk sang raja.

"oke!" respon Ignis yang telah memastikan Noctis duduk dengan nyaman, lalu ia pun menancapkan gas dan berkendara menuju rumah Serah.

Sesampainya di rumah Serah, Noctis pun menekan bell yang terdapat di samping pintu rumah adik iparnya. Noctis pun menunggu sebuah jawaban pada bell yang ia tekan, walau bukan jawaban, setidak nya sebuah respon mempersilahkan masuk. Namun sayang, Serah tak juga memberikan respon. Noctis yang kesal pun menekan tobol bell itu berkali-kali, namun tetap tak ada jawaban,

"ugh! Lama sekali!" gerutunya yang di lihati oleh Ignis yang berdiri di belakangnya,

"sa-sabar lah yang mulia." Ucap Ignis,

"tch!" Noctis pun berusaha menekan tombol bell nya sekali lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya tepat pada speaker bell rumah Serah, namun tiba-tiba,

"HOLLAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah suara bising yang di keluarkan speaker bell itu mebuat Noctis melompat tepat pada gendongan Ignis yang hampir jatuh di buatnya. Pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampakan wajah adik ipar yang mengagetinya,

"O-ow, Noctis? PFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!" ucap Serah yang berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Noctis yang di gendong ala bridal style oleh Ignis. Menyadari tingkah Serah, Noctis pun segera turun dari gendongan Ignis dan merapikan pakaian nya,

"he-herm" ucap nya yang kembali memasang wajah 'Cool' nya.

"tumben sekali tak bersama Lightning, mari masuk." Ucap Serah pada Noctis dan Ignis. Mereka pun memasuki rumah Serah. Dilihat mereka seoarang wanita berambut merah yang di kucir dua sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa berwarna oranye. Ia pun melambaikan tangan nya pada kedua tamu baru yang datang, Noctis hanya mengangguk sementara Ignis tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Vanille, kenalkan! Dia adalah suami Lightning." Ucap Serah pada kawan nya,

"wow! Tak ku sangka anda lah suami nya haha~" ucap Vanille yang segera berdiri dan menjabat lengan pria yang dikiranya suami Lightning,

"uh.. bukan yang itu Vanille.." ucap Serah ragu yang melihat Noctis berdiri dengan aura berwarna ungu yang menggebu-gebu dan ekspresi suram yang ia tunjukan di belakang Ignis yang lengan nya di jabat oleh Vanille.

"oh!?" ucap Vanille dengan heran "jadi yang mana?" ucap nya polos,

"y-yang ini!" ucap Serah dengan geratan senyum nya yang ia paksa sambil mengambil lengan Noctis dan menjabatkan nya pengan Vanille,

"i-ini Noctis Lucis Caelum, ia telah menjabat sebagai Raja di Lucis hehe" ucap Serah sambil megeluarkan tawa ragunya,

"oh! Hi! tuan Caelum! Senang berkenalan dengan anda!" ucap Vanille yang masih memasang wajah bahagia tanpa dosanya pada Noctis. Masih kesal karena tingkah wanita berambut merah-oranye itu, ia pun terdiam memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ignis hanya diam ketakutan dan ragu tuk bertanya pada Noct. Serah pun mempersilahkan mereka tuk duduk di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna mera muda dengan bantal berbentuk kucing, yang terletak di sebrang sofa oranye. Mereka pun duduk bersama. Serah menuangkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Noctis dan Ignis,

"jadi di mana Lightning?" tanya Serah yang masih bingung mengapa Noctis tak membawa Lightning bersamanya, tak seperti biasanya.

"cerita yang panjang, kami memiliki masalah. Kesalah pahaman.." ucap Noctis yang menundukan kepalanya, lagi-lagi aura ungu yang meggebu-gebu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, membuat kondisi semakin kelam dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"ooooh~ kalian bertengkar ya?" ucap Vanille dengan tiba-tiba,

"kalau kalian bertengkar karena mood kalian sedang jelek, labih baik kau makan cokelat saja tuan. Dan fikirkan dengan kepala dingin soal jalan keluar dari malsalah yang kalian alami sekarang" ucap nya dengan nada riang. yah walau terlalu polos, kadang idenya juga berguna di kondisi tertentu.

"cokelat?"

"ya!"

"aku jadi ingat masalah yang aku alami bersama Snow…" ucap Serah yang menitikan air mata Bombay nya dan memeluk Vanille, "hueeeeee! Vanille aku butuh Cokelat!"

Ignis hanya bisa mengelapi keringat dingin nya yang menetes karena melihat tingkah orang-orang konyol yang berada di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba Noctis pun beranjak dari sofa,

"OKE! Ignis! Mari kita beli cokelat!" ucap nya dengan nada tegas, mengeluarkan api membara yang bersinar mewakili semangatnya.

* * *

><p>Sesampai nya Noctis di sebuah toko swalayan. Ia pun memasuki pintu otomatis yang menggeser sendiri, dan langsung beranjak ke sebuah tempat di mana banyak sekali jenis cokelat di pampangkan.<p>

"wow, jadi kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Ignis pada Noctis yang sedang mengamati puluhan cokelat yang di jejerkan pada rak tinggi dan lebar,

"uh… apa ada cokelat yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah yah?" tanya Noctis pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang konyol memang,

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO~!" seru seseorang tertawa dengan nada yang seram, mengagetkan Noctis dan Ignis hingga terpeleset. Saat Noctis berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, ia melihat seorang wanita- sebenarnya meragukan jika di katakana wanita, rambutnya pendek seperti pria, ia mengenakan sebuah topi bermodelkan cap baseball, dan mengenakan kaca mata berwarna hitam dengan gaya "Hitman". Mahluk itu melompat dan melakukan salto serta bergaya ala "Kamen Rider Kabuto", dan di akhiri dengan kedua lengan yang menolak pinggulnya. Seragam nya jelas memperlihatkan identitasnya, ia salah satu pegawai toko swalayan itu, dan ia mengenakan sebuah name tag yang bertuliskan "Cirer Caelo".

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?!" seru nya yang menghampiri Noctis dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang ia buat, berkesan menakutkan memang.

"aku… butuh cokelat…"

"WHEEEE!" seru pegawai itu, memancarkan sebuah sinar dari balik kaca mata hitam nya, membuat Noctis melompat kaget, "anda sedang bermasalah dengan pasangan anda ya?"

Tak bisa menjelaskan memang, namun tebakan pagawai itu amat jelas.

"mengapa kau bisa tahu?"

"tentu saja! Wajah anda mengatakan segalanya! Depresi seksual yang amat mengerikan!"

"EKH!"

"hahaha! Saya hanya bercanda! Jangan ambil hati!" jawab nya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, lalu ia pun segera menyodorkan sebuah prodak pada Noctis,

"jika anda bermasalah, makan lah ini, cokelat ini salah satu pembangkit semangat loh~"

Noctis pun mengambil cokelat yang di sodorkan oleh sang pegawai toko itu sambil mengamati kemasan cokelat itu,

"apa aman?"

"jika anda suami-istri ya tentu saja aman!" pegawai itu membuat wajah Noctis terbakar, warna merah di pipinya tak bisa di sembunyikan, ia membuat Noctis berfikiran kotor soal Lightning,

"Maksud ku bukan itu! fuh… ya sudah lah.."

Akhirnya Noctis dengan pasrah membeli cokelat itu dan beranjak pergi manuju rumah nya.

* * *

><p>Sesampai nya Noctis di rumah, ia bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil melepaskan dasi yang meliliti lehernya,<p>

"aku pulang.." ucap Noctis, di dapati nya Lightning yang sedang terduduk di ranjang sambil menonton TV, ia tak menjawab Noctis, ia sibuk menonton sebuah drama dan tidak memperdulikan suami nya yang telah pulang dari pekerjaan nya yang monoton. Alas an lain, ia masih marah pada Noctis. Noctis hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"hey Light?" tanya Noctis lembut sambil duduk di samping nya, tiba-tiba Lightning pun mematikan TV lewat remot yang ia genggam dan melemparkan nya, ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi pribadi yang berada dalam kamar mereka dan sekali lagi, tanpa memperdulikan suami nya. Noctis hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, 'tak kian luput rasa benci itu' fikirnya sambil memejamkan mata. Beberapa manit kemudian, Noctis pun membuka matanya dan terbangun karena merasa lapar di saat jam kritis, ia pun mengambil cokelat yang baru saja ia beli tadi sore. Karena ia terlalu malas tuk memakan makan malam nya di atas meja makan atau pun memanggil juru masak untuk membawakan makanan spesial untuknya, kali ini dia tak bersemangat dengan hal itu, dia ambil saja yang bisa ia makan sekarang juga. Noctis pun membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan menggigit nya. beberapa gigitan hingga ia menempuh bagian tengah dari cokelat itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah cairan kental berasa manis pada tepi lidahnya, melumer diatas lidahnya, menciptakan sensasi manis yang amat kuat, membuatnya semakin lahap menyantap cokelat nya hingga habis, ia pun melemparkan bungkus cokelat itu kesembarang arah. Berharap ia segera tidur setelah memakan cokelat tadi, namun sayang perkiraan nya salah. Cokelat tadi malah membuatnya terbangun dengan tubuh yang amat panas, membuatnya membuka jas dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. 'sejak kapan Insomnia sepanas ini?' tanya nya heran karena kota Insomnia tak pernah bertemperatus sepanas yang ia rasa kali ini hingga membuatnya mengucurkan keringatnya, hingga membuatnya 'basah'. Tiba-tiba ia mencium bebauan terapi yang keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berfikir itu pasti Lightning. Mencium wewangian bunga lavender tak membuatnya merasa tenang, melainkan merasa tegang. Wewangian terapi malah menjadikan suasana tercium seksual, membangkikan hasratnya tuk bercumbu dengan pasangan. Gila memang, fikiran nya langsung terarah ke sesi bercinta, walau pun mereka telah menjadi suami-istri, namun tak sering melakukan hal tersebut karena kesibukan masing-masing, jadi wajar saja tinbul berbagai macam masalah pada mereka berdua. Noctis pun segera beranjak dari ranjang dan memasuki kamar mandi. Di lihatnya Lightning yang tak mengenakan busana sedang membasuh seluruh tubuh nya dari sabun-sabun berbau terapi yang membuat Noctis makin bergairah.

"mau apa?" tanya Lightning dingin sambil menutupi kedua buah dada dan menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan sambil menatap Noctis.

"aku…" ucap Noctis yang menghampiri Lightning dan langsung menerkam nya. panas tubuh dan gairahnya menggebu-gebu dalam tubuh nya, merasa 'lapar' pada buaian sang Juliet. Ia mengunci Lightning dengan kedua tangan nya dan menjilati tepian bibir Lightning yang membuat nya terperinjat dan mulai merasa tegang.

"uh.." Lightning ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tubuh mereka terlalu dekat, dada Noctis menekan kedua buah dada milik Lightning, ia pun mulai menjilati telinga kanan Lightning, membuat nya panas.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Noct?" tanya nya berusaha tuk tenang,

"aku…. Inginkan diri mu…" ucap Noctis yang menghembuskan nafas panas pada telinga Lightning, membuat nya bergidik. Noctis pun dengan cepat mencium Juliet nya, seperti serigala yang memakan mangsanya dengan lahap, ia terlalu lapar untuk bercumbu dengan Lightning, sesuatu yang amat ia rindukan. Kedua lengan nya meremas sepasang buah dada yang ada di hadapanya, ia memutar lengan nya tuk membuat beberapa pijatan lembut dan membiarkan puting mekarnya berada dalam hempitan kedua jemari Noctis yang lentik. tak bosan ia memainkan nya sambil melahap bibir Lightning dengan liar, lidah nya bermain, menyentuk satu sama lain, haus akan air liur yang mulai keluar dari mulut Lightning, Noctis menghirup nya bagai ia baru minum dari 1000 tahun rasa kehausan nya. mulut Noctis pun segera beranjak menuju puting sebelah kiri Lightning, menghisap dan menjilati nya dengan penuh nikmat, membuat Lightning hampir kalah dengan sensasi yang ia ciptakan. Tetap menaruh kesombongan nya tinggi di atas langit, Lightning menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan dari mulutnya dan meninggalkan beberapa hembusan nafas. Noctis terlalu bersemangat tuk membuat Lightning mengeluarkan 'nyanyian' indahnya, ia pun mencoba tuk mengigit puting nya dengan lembut,

"uh…" lalu ia tekan kedua taring nya dan menghempit puting di antara kedua giginya, membuat Lightning bergerak refleks memajukan dadanya sambil menekuk kedua halis dan memejamkan mata, menahan sakit-nikmat dan desahan. Rencana Noctis belum selesai sampai di sini, ia pun segera membaringkan Lightning di atas bathub,

"tak semudah itu, Caelum." Ucapnya di sela hembusan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tak tunggu lama, ia pun segera meregangkan kedua kaki Lightning, memperlihatkan '_Pinky_' miliknya. dengan penuh percaya diri, ia pun memasukan kedua jari nya kedalam '_Woman hood_' milik Lightning, membuat nya mengeluarkan desahan kecil pada setiap gerakan yang Noctis buat dengan kedua jarinya, Noctis tersenyum picik saat menyaksikan ekspresi Lightning, bibir basahnya, wajah mengkilap yang di guyur keringat, kedua bulu mata lentik yang menutupi sepasang bola mata mempesona yang ia miliki, dan beberapa pemanis yang di keluarkan dari warna merah di pipinya, membuat Noctis mengigiti bagian bawah bibirnya. Tak puas dengan hal itu, Noctis pun mengeluarkan kedua jemarinya dari Lightning, membawa cairan kental yang aromanya sangat menggoda. ia jilati kedua jemarinya dan beranjak menjilati '_pinky_' milik Lightning yang terus mengeluarkan cairan perlahan yang membasahi.

"uh~ ah~" desah Lightning yang tubuhnya semakin terbakar hasrat, ia mulai menginginkan Noctis lebih dari apa yang ia telah berikan.

"kau sudah siap rupanya.." ucap Noctis yang mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dari balik celanya nya, '_Little fella_' yang telah menanti tuk di berikan kepuasan. Ia pun mengarahkan nya tepat pada Lightning dan mulai menelusuri nya. tiap gerak maju dan mundurnya berulang membuat Lightning gila di buatnya, membuyarkan setiap urusan yang memusingkan. Bagai sebuah ekstasi, membuatnya ingin meledak saat meneriakan desahan,

"Noctis! Aah~ Aaaaah!" teriak nya saat Noctis memasuki nya lebih dalam, menggesek dinding milik Lightning yang menyiptakan sensasi kesakitan bersama dengan nikmat yang meluap-luap. Kedua lengan Lightning pun melingkari tubuh Noctis, menariknya tuk semakin dekat, kedua kaki yang mempersilahkan Noctis tuk masuk pun meliliti pinggang pria yang membuat nya berdebar dengan tiap-tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Keringat panas membasahi kedua tubuh yang menempel satu sama lain, Noctis menggeram saat menelusuri Lightning lebih dalam lagi, hingga menyentuh titik final dari dalam tubuhnya. Ini menggilakan, membuat nya sekejap menjadi seorang serigala yang kelaparan, kelaparan akan hasratnya untuk 'menyantap' istri kesayangan nya dan membuat kuku Lightning menggeratkan luka pada punggung Noctis sambil berteriak keras. Dan Lightning pun merasakan cairan hangat yang memasukinya, ia tahu itu 'bibit' yang di keluarkan Noctis. Merasa puas dengan klimaks yang akhirnya terpenuhi juga, mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Membenarkan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah karena tanga mereka yang terkuras setelah melakukan hal spesial malam ini.

"jadi… apa kau memaafkan ku?" tanya Noctis yang berbisik pada Lightning,

"jika aku tak memaafkan mu, mengapa aku membiarkan mu tuk melakukan ini?" jawab Lightning lemas dengan senyum kecil yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

"aku mencintai mu…"

"aku juga."

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eden's Calling<strong>

**Chapter 7 : What's left behind?**

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi bar sambil menikmati secangkir alkohol dingin nya. Pria itu mengenakan jaket hitam yang tudung nya menutupi separuh wajah nya beserta celana hitam panjang dengan sepasang boots hitam yang bertelapakan merah pada bawah alas kakinya. ia memutar-mutar gelas yang ia pegang dengan tepi jemarinya, membuat cairan beserta es di dalam nya menyatukan sensasi dingin dan membuat gelas nya berembun. Satu tegukan untuk menikmati secangkir alkohol dingin, minuman itu memberikan rasa manis pada tepi lidah yang di akhiri dengan rasa pahit di ujung lidah yang lambat laun memberikan sensasi hangat pada tenggorokan nya. walau di luar sana dingin di karenakan hujan lebat dan angin besar yang tiada hentinya mengguyuri kota Arcana, secangkir alkohol dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya juga suasana hati kelam yang tak tentu dapat di obati dengan nya, bagai penyakit yang di pulihkan oleh sebuah Elixir. Pada tepian bibirnya yang menepel di ujung gelas, ia dapat merasakan cairan yang lambat laun rasa dingin nya menghilang, ia tahu segelas kecil alkohol yang ia teguk mulai habis, pria itu pun menuangkan kembali alkohol yang berada dalam botol pada cangkirnya. Saat ia sedang menuangkan alkohol, ponsel pria itu mengeluarkan suara, mengganggu saat-saat tenang nya. sejenak ia melihat layar, mengecek siapa yang menelfonya,

"…..Ignis… mau apa dia?" lalu kemudian ia mematikan nya.

Tak lama kemudian, hal itu pun terulang kembali. Lagi-lagi penelfon yang sama, ia menyentuh layar ponselnya dan menggeser ke mode 'diam'.

Awalnya kondisi sekitar menjadi tenang, namun, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"tch, aku mulai benci jika di kahwatirkan." Ucap nya sambil menutup telfon yang ke tiga kalinya dari penelfon yang sama.

_**-when we start killing- it's all coming down—right now- when the-**_

Sekali lagi, ponselnya berdering. Dengan kesal ia pun menengok pada layar ponselnya, namun apa yang dia lihat bukan lah panggilan dari kawan nya yang amat sangat mengganggu dan membuat nya kesal, namun ia mendapatkan panggilan dari 'nomor tidak di kenal'. Entah mengapa sekilas fikiran nya menuju pada seseorang yang amat ia cintai, lalu ia pun mengangkat panggilan dari nomor misterius tersebut.

"_Noct-"_ di dengar nya dengan jelas, suara wanita yang kian lama ia rindukan, suara bidadarinya, bidadari yang amat ia cintai-

"Stella?" ucap nya dengan rasa tidak percaya, selama dua bulan ini ia tak melihat, menyentuh atau pun mengecup nya, hidup yang amat hampa yang ia rasa.

"_Noct- aku harus memberitahukan mu sesuatu…-_" suara yang di keluarkan dari sang penelefon mulai kabur dan samar-samar,

"Stella! Stella? Kau masih di sana?!" ucap nya panik, mendengar suara Juliet nya yang kian lama kian tak jelas,

"_Temu-i- a-ak-d-so-lhei-im-_"

"Stella?! Solheim? Kau berada di sana?! Stella?!"

"_300-Nightin-ga—le-Cl-b"_

"Club?! Stella? Apa kau masih di sana?! Stell-" ucap nya yang masih panik karena telfon nya yang mendadak terputus, Noctis pun terdiam sejenak dan berfikir atas apa yang telah Stella beritahu.

"Solheim…300 Night?-"

"300 Nightingale." Lanjut seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain adalah bartender. Wanita itu pun segera menghampiri Noctis sambil menyilang kedua tangan nya,

"wow, 300 Nightingale Club. Itu club paling elit yang berada di Solheim, teman mu punya selera yang luar biasa ya haha." ucap nya, jauh dari kata serius.

"elit? Apa semewah itu? Sampai tersebut 'yang paling elit'?" tanya Noctis yang mengangkat sebelah halisnya,

"a.a.a! hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sana. Kau punya ID pejabat? Kau boleh masuk ke sana."

"hm…"

"tapi tenang saja, aku punya kenalan yang dapat membuatkan ID imitasi agar bisa masuk dalam club itu." Ujar wanita tersebut seolah-olah membisiki Noctis.

"orang penting ya?" Beberapa saat Noctis terdiam, lalu ia pun angkat bicara. "aku rasa, aku tak membutuhkan nya,"

"huh? Yang benar saja, bagai mana kau bisa masuk tanpa ID orang penting?" tanya bartender itu kaget. Noctis pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menaruh uang di meja, membayar beberapa minuman yang ia nikmati tadi,

"aku tak butuh Imitasi selagi aku punya yang asli." Ucap nya yang kemudian membuka tudung jaket nya, memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak asing dan selalu menjadi perhatian publik. Beberapa orang yang berada dalam bar tersebut mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Noctis. dengan mata terbelalak, bartender itu pun terkejut bukan main, ia berniat tuk meminta maaf pada Noctis namun bibirnya engan membiarkan nya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bartender itu terdiam membeku di balik meja bar nya sambil melihati Noctis yang berjalan pergi,

"kembalian nya kau simpan saja." Ucap Noctis dengan santai meninggalkan bar tersebut.

* * *

><p>Lucis, Caelum Manor. 18:00<p>

"aduh! Bagai mana ini?! Yang mulia pasti marah besar karena kita terlalu lengah dalam mengawasi pangeran yang hobi keluyuran ini! arg!" keluh Prompto yang dibuat panik karena kehilangan Noctis. Fikiran nya membuat kakinya tak berhenti bergerak, melangkah kesana dan kemari, raut yang tergambar pada wajahnya semakin terlihat depresi, penuh dengan tekanan.

"hei berhenti lah mengeluh bodoh! Kita masih punya banyak waktu tuk mencarinya-" sentak Gladiolus yang menarik lengan Prompto dan menghentikannya yang tengah berjalan memutar-mutar selama 27 menit.

"sebelum berita ini sampai pada yang mulia raja, lebih baik kita cepat bergegas." Ucap Ignis yang wajahnya masih menampakan ekspresi tegang dan kebingungan. Tak menunggu yang lain untuk berbicara kembali, Lightning pun memutar arah dan pergi meninggalkan tiga orang lain nya sambil berjalan cepat.

"oi! Li-Light!" ujar Prompto yang segera melepaskan genggaman keras dari Gladiolus dan cepat mengejar Lightning yang sudah berjalan jauh,

"sebaiknya aku cepat mengambil mobil dan pergi dari manor." Ucap Ignis yang meninggalkan ruangan diikuti dengan Gladiolus.

* * *

><p>Arcana, Gerbang selatan. 18:20<p>

Hujan yang amat besar masih mengguyuri kota Arcana. Angin kencang meniupi pepohonan, membuat seluruh daun, bahkan batang dan ranting yang amat tipis pun bergoyang. air-air yang jatuh menyiprati seluruh tubuh Noctis yang di balut dengan jaket hitam beserta dengan tudung yang kembali menutupi kepalanya membuat nya basah kuyup. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri sebuah jembatan panjang penyambung antara Arcana dan Lestallum. Di sebrang gerbang selatan dari kota Arcana adalah perbatasan menuju wilayah Lestallum. Perjalanan nya menuju perbatasan Utopean masih terlalu jauh, jembatan panjang pemisah Arcana dan Lestallum memiliki panjang beribu kilo meter, bagai sebuah selat dari lautan yang memisahkan kedua belah negara.

Langit masih terlihat gelap dan awan tetap menurunkan hujan lebat beserta angin dingin yang bertiup kencang, membuat kulitnya kian lama kian membeku. 'masih harus menempuh jembatan sepanjang ini? Yang benar saja?!" fikirnya sambil terus berjalan, hingga ia mencapai sebuah tempat yang kelihatan nya seperti tempat pengisian bensin. 'perhentian sejenak?' ucap hatinya sambil menghampiri tempat pengisian bahan bakar itu, berniat tuk berteduh sejenak dan mencari sebuah tumpangan.

Saat Noctis memutuskan berteduh di tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Ia pun membuka tudunya dan menggosok rambut basahnya, berniat tuk mengeringkan nya dan kembali ia rapi kan pada model rambut yang selalu ia tata setiap hari, walau kali ini rambut nya agak lepek dikarenakan air yang membasahi, membuatnya terlihat lebih panjang dari rambut kering nya.

"hey! Kau kehujanan?" ucap seseorang pada Noctis. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pemilik suara yang menegurnya, ia mendapati seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan janggut dan kumisnya tersenyum ramah pada Noctis. Menyadari wajah yang amat familiar, pria itu terkejut bukan main, membuat perkataan yang ingin ia lontarkan tersendat dalam tenggorokan nya,

"a-a-anda?!"

Noctis terheran melihat wajah pria yang mendadak menjadi gugup yang berada di hadapan nya.

"ya-yang mulia Caelum! Pangeran Noctis! Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?!" ujarnya. 'mengapa orang-orang di Arcana begitu jeli memperhatikan aku dan status ku ini?' ucap Noctis yang membisik di hatinya, merasa agak terganggu dan tak enak dengan perlakuan orang-orang yang seperti melihat hantu saat berhadapan dengan nya.

"tenang lah tuan, aku-" baru saja Noctis berkata, tiba-tiba pria itu menarik lengan nya, menarik nya tuk ikut bersamanya dan memasuki café yang berada di dekat pengisian bahan bakar. Dengan semangat ia mendobrak pintu café tersebut dan dengan ekspresi senang terpancar dari wajahnya, ia berkata,

"oi! lihat! Siapa yang ku bawa?!" ucap nya dengan suara lantang pada seluruh orang yang berada dalam café tersebut. Di dalam café tersebut berisikan seorang barista lelaki, seorang waitress, dan sepasang pengunjung yang Noctis kira mereka adalah Suami-istri. Seluruh penghuni café melihati Noctis dan pria yang menarik nya dengan paksa memasuki café tersebut. Sejenak kondisi café menjadi sunyi, namun lambat laun, orang-orang yang berada dalam café tersebut menyadari keberadaan Noctis.

"bagai mana bisa pangeran Lucis berada di sini? Apa anda tersesat?" seru seorang barista yang sedang mengelapi cangkir-cangkir.

"uh, itu—cerita yang panjang." Ucap Noctis yang agak kaku,

"haha jangan tanggapi serius yang mulia, dia hanya tukang bercanda. Sebaiknya kau membuatkan nya sebuah coffee, Jonatte!" seru waitress yang menghampiri Noctis,

"haha ya, tentu saja, spesial untuk pangeran Lucis. Capuchino terbaik di Arcana!" seru barista yang membalikan badan nya dan menghampiri mesin coffee dan mulai tuk membuat capuchino.

"silahkan duduk tuan." Seru waitress tersebut, mempersilahkan nya duduk pada sebuah kursi yang berada di depan meja bar.

"tak usah seformal itu." Seru Noctis tak enak, "panggil saja aku Noct" ucap nya sambil tersenyum ramah pada seluruh penghuni café. Noctis pun mulai duduk di kursi yang di persilahkan oleh waitress tersebut,

"perkenalkan, aku Mariem. Barista itu Jonatte. Dan pria berjanggut dan kumis tebal ini Lucas. Dan pasangan itu Cinthia dan Daren." Ucap waitress yang memperkenalkan seluruh orang yang ada dalam café itu.

Seluruh orang yang berada di café itu tersenyum pada Noctis, sampai saat Jonatte meletakan sebuah cangir hitam berisikan capuchino panas di hadapan Noctis.

"silahkan, yang spesial dari Jonatte! Barista terhebat di Arcana! Haha." ucap nya sambil bercanda. Noctis pun mulai mengambil cangkir yang berisikan capuchino.

"terima kasih."

"ngomong-ngomong. Mengapa anda bisa berada di sini?" tanya pria tinggi, besar berjanggut yang manarik Noctis masuk kedalam café tadi. Ia pun mulai duduk di samping Noctis yang sedang meneguk secangkir capuchino panasnya.

"kau tahu di mana aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah tumpangan menuju Solheim?" tanya Noctis yang tanpa basa-basi menuju pada topik utama yang sedang ia kejar.

"Solheim?"

"ya"

"kalau soal tumpangan kau bisa serahkan pada ku, ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu yang bertuliskan 'Staff only'.

"he? Cidney, memang nya kau sudah beres memperbaiki mobil mu?" ucap Lucas,

"uhuh! Tentu saja. Oh, siapa yang kita dapat? Tamu kehormatan." Ucap Cidney sambil tersenyum hangat pada Noctis. Noctis hanya mengangguk saja pada nya.

"jadi, kau bisa berikan aku tumpangan menuju Solheim?"

"yap… hm, tapi apa bayaran mu huh?" ucap Cidney yang menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"ya ampun Cidney! Tak seharsunya kau mengatakan itu!" ucap Mariem, tetapi Cidney menghentikan omongna nya dengan memberinya sebuah komando bisu dari gerakan sebelah tangan nya, membiarkan Noctis tuk menjawab.

Noctis mengerti apa yang ia maksud sebagai 'imbalan', sambil menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyentuh layar ponselnya berniat tuk mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang dan berkata,

"kau punya nomer rekening?"

"setuju." Ucap nya yang keluar dari café sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil pada jari telunjuknya,

"ya ampun.. maafkan atas kelancanyan anak itu. Ia memang menyebalkan pada orang asing." Ucap Mariem yang agak tak enak pada Noctis,

"tak apa. Terimakasih atas capuchino nya." Jawab Noctis yang tersenyum pada Mariem dan yang lain nya, lalu meningglakan café mwngikuti Cidney menuju mobil nya.

"hei tuan! Sebelah sini! Masuk lah." Ucap Cidney yang telah bersiap dengan mobi berwarna hijau tua yang ia kendarai. Tanpa fikir panjang, Noctis pun memasuki mobil. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Cidney dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"oke! Bersiaplah!" ucap Cidney yang menancapkan gas pada mobil antik nya yang mengkilap.

* * *

><p><em>Percaya lah pada kata hati mu.<em>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kemana kita akan mencari Noctis?!" ucap Prompto yang terus menerus mengomel dan panic di setiap jalan, membuat Ignis jengkel,<p>

"bisa kah kau tenang huh?! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi mengemudi!" sentak Ignis pada Prompto,

"apa kita tak bisa menghubungi Noct apa?!" tanya Prompto,

"ponsel nya ia mati kan dari tadi!" ucap Gladiolus yang masih berusaha mencari GPS dari ponsel Noctis,

"Ignis…" ucap Lightning yang sedang menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"ya?"

"aku ingin kau berjalan lurus menyebrangi jembatan menuju perbatasan Lestallum."

"Lestallum?"

"ada apa di Lestallum?!" tanya Prompto lagi,

"hei kawan! GPS Noctis menyala kembali!" ucap Gladiolus yang dari tadi memainkan ponselnya,

"apa?!"

"apa?!"

"Light benar…. Kita harus pergi ke Lestallum!" seru Gladiolus.

* * *

><p>Sesampai nya di perbatasan tengah antara Arcana dan Lestallum, Noctis melihat tiada lagi awan tebal hitam yang menutupi langit. Hujan pun berhenti, dan cuaca semakin panas, tak salah Cidney berpakaian serba terbuka, jalan menuju Lestallum cuacanya sangat panas. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian nya dari pakaian yang di kenakan Cidney, Noctis pun melihat keluar jendela mobil, melihat beberapa pepohonan yang hanya tumbuh di daerah tropis, dan tanah kering, juga perbatasan menuju pantai. Sampai saat mereka memasuki sebuah portal, dan memasuki sebuah lorong panjang. Di ujung lorong panjang jalan tersebut terdapat sebuah kota luas dan amat terkenal. Suburban, kota tropis yang terkenal dengan pesta kembang api dan anggur termahal nya.<p>

"selamat datang di Suburban! Kota tropis terpanas di Lestallum. Phew!" seru Cidney yang menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"kau mau istirahat sejenak?" tanya Cidney, tak menunggu jawaban dari Noctis, ia pun langsung mengambil kunci mobil sambil mematikan mesin nya, lalu keluar dari mobil.

"hey!" Noctis pun ikut keluar dari mobil Cidney dan mengikuti kemana wanita aneh itu pergi. Di lihatnya banyak pepohonan kelapa dan kurma berjajar di pinggir jalan menuju pusat kota Suburban. Di sana banyak sekali perumahan yang saling berdempet, gedung-gedung tinggi, juga sebuah pasar yang di mana banyak sekali di jual beragam makanan di sana. Sampai saat Cidney berhenti di sebuah café, lalu ia duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menopang sebelah kakinya. Noctis pun ikut duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Cidney, Cidney pun menangkat tangan nya tuk memanggil pelayan, lalu ada seorang pelayan pria menghampiri meja mereka.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"aku pesan dua _Fruit Punch_ ukuran medium."

"baik, ada lagi tambahan lain nya?"

"tidak ada." Jawab nya tersenyum. Pelayan itu pun pergi tuk mengambil pesanan mereka,

"jadi, kapan kita akan pergi ke Solheim?" tanya Noctis dengan nada bosan,

"kau ini manusia atau bukan? Kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan setelah beristirahat di Suburban. Perjalanan menuju Solheim itu sangan jauh!" seru Cidney dengan nada yang di tinggikan,

"aku tahu itu." Jawab Noctis yang agak jengkel dengan alas an Cidney. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan membawakan dua gelas _Fruit Punch_ dan meletakan nya di atas meja mereka.

"hari sudah mulai malam, sebaiknya kau mencari tempat peristirahatan." Ucap Cidney sambil meminum _Fruit Punch_ nya,

"bagai mana dengan mu?"

"huh? Aku? Hahaha, aku bisa menginap di tempat teman ku. Lagi pula, kau kan pangeran, perlu tempat mewah tuk menginap." Ucap Cidney dengan nada yang mengejek,

"baik lah, temui aku besok pagi di depan toko kue. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Solheim." Ucapnya sambil menaruh uang di dalam map yang berada di atas meja untuk membayar minuman yang mereka beli. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Noctis,

"sekarang kemana aku harus mencari hotel?"

* * *

><p>Sesampainya Igins, Lightning, Prompto dan Gladiolus di Suburban, mereka segera berjalan menuju pusat kota dan mulai mencari informasi untuk melacak keberadaan Noctis. Suburban di malam ini akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kebang api besar besaran, dan tentu saja orang-orang tak mau melewatkan nya, tak heran kota belum sepi walau malam mulai larut.<p>

"wow, Suburban mulai mengadakan pesta kembang api malam ini." Ucap Gladiolus sambil berjalan bersama tiga orang lain, masih mencari Noctis.

"dan sekarang, di mana kita bisa menemukan Noct?" tanya Prompto pada kawan nya yang lain,

"aku akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi." Ucap Gladiolus sambil menekan layar ponselnya,

"sepertinya kita harus berpencar." Ucap Lightning yang mulai berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda,

"o-oi Light!" seru Prompto pada Lightning yang berjalan menjauh,

"diam-diam ia memiliki kemampuan khusus…" ucap Ignis,

"apa dia punya indra ke enam?"

"entah lah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Don't go—it's a mighty long fall- when you got time is up-<strong>_

Ponsel Noctis berbunyi, ia pun segera melihat pada layar ponsel lebarnya, melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Glad?" ucap Noctis yang lalu mengangkat telepon nya.

"_Noct! Di mana kau?!_" ucap Gladiolus lewat ponsel,

"Glad?-"

"_Noct! Kami sudah berada di Suburban-_"

"bagai mana kalian bisa?-" baru saja Noctis ingin bertanya kembali pada Gladiolus, namun pandangan nya beralih pada seseorang yang kini berada di hadapan nya.

"kemana saja kau?" ucap wanita itu sambil menolak kedua pinggang nya, ekspresi kesal tergambar pada wajah nya,

"_Noct? Ada apa?!_" tanya Gladiolus terus menerus, Noctis tidak menjawab nya. hingga pada akhir, ponsel Noctis kehabisan batre dan mati.

"Light… bagai mana kau bisa…"

"kau berusaha mengejar Stella kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	8. Untrusted Feelings

**The Eden's Calling**

**Chapter 8 : Untrusted Feelings**

Lightning menyilang kedua lengan nya, menatapi kedua bola mata Noctis, berusaha tuk membaca perasaan nya. benar saja dia dapatkan banyak depresi yang amat meluap tergambar dalam kedua bola mata biru tua itu,

"kau mengejar Stella sampai sejauh ini. Tak peduli dengan kondisi diri mu sendiri." Ucap Lightning,

"berhenti lah mengejar ku." Ucap Noctis yang membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Lightning,

"berhenti mengejarmu? Dan membiarkan mu mati konyol?"

"aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri."

"kau ingin membuat ayah mu setengah mati menghawatirkan mu?"

"apa peduli nya?! dia tak mengerti dengan kondisi ku sekarang!" seru Noctis yang makin terpancing emosi,

"kau masih saja tetap menjadi bocah yang egois."

"dan kau semakin mirip dengan tua bangka itu!"

"berani sekali kau berucap demikian pada ayah mu, kau tidak tau terimakasih padanya apa?!"

"berhenti lah mengomel! Dan berhenti lah kahwatir! Semua orang mengganggu!" ucap Noctis yang lalu berjalan meninggalkan Lightning,

"tch!" Lightning pun berjalan cepat dan mengejarnya. Lalu ia pun mengenggam lengan Noctis tuk berusaha menghentikan nya,

"tch! Apa lagi Light?! Kau belum puas membuat ku muak apa?" ucap Noctis yang melepaskan genggaman Lightning dengan kasar. tetapi saat Noctis berbalik,

_**BUAK!**_

Ia menerima sebuah pukulan dari Lightning, tepat pada wajahnya,

"kau bodoh." Ucap Lightning dengan nada dinginnya. Hidung Noctis memar, dan tak lama kemudian darah mengalir keluar dari lubang hidung nya, membuat lengan kirinya yang mengenakan sarung tangan mengelapkan darah yang menetes.

"Lightning… kau terlalu ikut campur…" ucap Noctis yang menggeram kesakitan sambil menatapi Lightning dengan tatapan tajam. Lightning memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Noctis, lengan nya mengepal kuat. Ia mulai tak mengerti mengapa ia selalu menghawatirkan Noctis, ia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus terus memikirkan Noctis. Keselamatan nya, apa pun itu, ia bukan lah siapa-siapa bagi Noctis, mengapa ia harus terus mengurusinya? Seperti ia telah kehilangan karakteristik diri yang sesungguhnya.

"yang seharusnya berkata 'kau bodoh' itu, aku." Ucap Noctis pada Lightning yang terdiam sunyi,

"kau bodoh, Light."

"kau menghawatirkan orang yang tak seharusnya kau kahwatirkan-" lanjut Noctis yang lalu berjalan menghampiri Lightning, hingga ia berhenti di samping nya,

"kau hanya membuang waktu mu. Pergi lah selagi bisa." Ucap Noctis menyelesaikan perkataan nya sambil berjalan melewati Lightning. Lightning hanya memberku dengan ucapan terakhir yang Noctis katakan. Satu hal yang ia pertanyakan saat ini adalah 'mengapa ia harus merasa terpukul?' bukan kah Noctis adalah muridnya? Hanya murid?

Percakan api di atas langit mulai menerangi, cahaya yang di timbulkan oleh kembang api membuat seluruh kota Suburban terang benderang. Suara tawa, terompet, musik, dan perbincangan orang-orang di sekitar terdengar dengan jelas, membuat suasana kota menjadi ramai. Walau entah mengapa bagi Lightning, suara itu lambat laun menjadi memuakan. Apa ia iri? Apa ia tak terima dengan kebahagiaan manusia di dunia baru ini? Bukan kah kebahagiaan dan keselamatan manusia adalah hal utama bagi nya saat ia masih menjalankan tugas sebagai Savior? Ia tahu hal itu telah lama sekali, tetapi mengapa perasan nya amat bertolak belakang? ia pun masih tak mengerti mengapa ia mendadak menjadi seegois ini, Ia merasa menjadi orang lain. Apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi padanya? Lightning mulai tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. 'Mengapa begini?'

* * *

><p>Noctis berjalan menyusuri jalan yang di terangi oleh beragam lampu hias. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan, mengobrol dan bercanda dengan pasangan nya, terkecuali Noctis yang berjalan sendirian dengan luka memar pada hidung nya,<p>

"ugh.." ia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang dia pernah lakukan bersama dengan Stella dulu, semuanya terasa sangat indah, lain dari sekarang, rasanya dunia akan segera berakhir, ia kehilangan separuh dari bagian hatinya. Luka yang amat susah tuk di obati. Tak lama saat Noctis berjalan, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang di kerumuni empat anak laki-laki. Anak-anak itu terlihat seperti berumur 14 tahun. Anak perempuan tadi terdengar seperti sedang menangis,

"hah! Apa nya yang perawat? Abal-abal seperti ini" seru anak lelaki berambut merah yang menolak pinggang nya,

"ya, dia cuman idiot yang terlalu banyak berangan-angan! Hahah!" seru anak lelaki lain

"aku bercita-cita!" bela anak perempuan itu yang terus mengeluarkan air mata,

"apa? Cita-cita? Bagi idiot?!"

"aku bukan idiot!"

"dan apa ini?! Perlengkapan perawat katanya, ha!" seru anak lelaki lain sambil mengambil sebuah kotak yang tak lain adalah milik anak perempuan itu,

"jangan! Kembalikan!" seru anak perempuan itu berusaha mengambil kotak miliknya,

"tch! Lepaskan bodoh!" seru anak lelaki itu, sampai tiba-tiba,

_**SAAAAAAASHHHHHHHH!**_

Sebuah pedang melesat melewat di depan wajah anak lelaki yang berusaha merebut kotak milik anak perempuan malang itu, membuat nya dan anak-anak lain tercengang karena kaget,

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" ucap Noctis, sambil bersiap dengan jemari nya tuk memerintahakan pedang-pedang nya,

"tch! Ada pahlawan rupanya!" ucap anak lelaki lain. Noctis memanggil sebuah pedang besar yang tiba-tiba muncul pada genggaman nya dan segera melempar pedang nya tepat di hadapan anak itu hingga membuat nya melompat kaget dan akhirnya terjatuh. Lalu sebuah pedang meluncur dan menacap di hadapan anak yang terjatuh tadi, hampir mengenai bagian vital nya, membuat kakinya gemetar,

"jika aku menggerakan nya tepat 'di sana', kau tak akan bisa buang air kecil selama lamanya." Ucap Noctis yang suaranya makin menyeramkan,

"a-a-a-a-a-a" tenggorokan anak itu enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata,

Noctis kembali menjentikan jemarinya, membuat sebuah tombak besar melesat dan mengenai kerah baju anak lelaki lain nya. membuat anak itu tertancap di dinding,

"oops, meleset"

"ampuni aku!"

"ampun? Hmp." Ucap Noctis yang tersenyum tipis sambil bersiap dengan jemarinya tuk memerintahkan pedang-pedang nya,

"pergi lah….Sekarang juga!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" serentak bocah-bocah lelaki itu berteriak ketakutan saat Noctis menjentikan jemarinya, mereka pun segera berlarian. Anak lelaki yang masih tertancap di dinding pun dengan panik meminta tolong dan meronta-ronta ingin segera pergi, sampai saat Noctis menghilangkan tombak yang menancapi kerah bajunya, ia pun berlari tergesa-gesa seperti telah melihat hantu.

Saat Noctis memastikan anak-anak itu telah pergi jauh, pandangan nya pun tertuju pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya sedang terduduk sembil membereskan isi kotak miliknya yang berceceran di atas jalan. Noctis dapat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut, ada sebuah perban, sebungkus kapas, botol-botol, bau obat-obatan tercium jelas dari kotak itu. Noctis pun segera membantu anak itu tuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"kau tak apa?"

"y-ya.. haha itu luar biasa tuan! Terimakasih!" ucap gadis itu tersenyum pada Noctis. Noctis hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sampai mereka selesai membereskan kotak obat milik anak itu.

"eh? kau terluka tuan?" seru bocah perempuan itu, yang tiba-tiba mata nya mengarah pada hidung Noctis yang memar,

"oh.. ini bukan apa-apa." Ucap nya sambil menutupi hidung memarnya,

"hei hei, biar aku obati!" seru anak itu sambil terus saja mendesak Noctis,

"tak usah, aku tak apa."

"oh! Ayo lah, tuan! Luka mu itu akan menghalangi kesan tampan mu tahu!" ucap nya masih mendesak Noctis.

"ku mohon, aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang tim medis, jadi biarkan aku menangani luka mu." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum lebar menggambarkan kepolosan wajahnya. sambil menghembuskan nafas, akhirnya Noctis pun menuruti kata bocah perempuan itu,

"ayo duduk di sana!" ucap nya sambil menarik lengan Noctis. Saat mereka duduk, anak perempuan itu pun meletakan kotak yang ia bawa dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kapas yang di tetesi sebuah cairan bening,

"harus ku bersihkan dulu luka mu," ucap anak itu sambil mengusapkan kapas yang ditetesi cairan itu ke hidung Noctis,

"bisa kah kau agak menunduk?" Noctis pun menuruti kata anak itu, ia rendahkan kepalanya,

"sepertinya kau berbakat sekali jadi seorang perawat." Ucap Noctis pada anak itu, membuat nya tersenyum lebar,

"terimakasih tuan! Itu memang cita-cita ku." Seru anak itu, masih tersenyum manis. Lalu anak itu pun membuang kapas yang ia pakai tadi dan mengeluarkan yang baru, menetesinya lagi dengan sebuah cairan berwarna hijau, lalu ia olesi pada hidung Noctis. Dan sentuhan terakhir, dia menutup luka memar Noctis dengan sebuah plaster band berwarna putih.

"nah! Selesai! Memarnya akan menghilang dalam semalam… ya.. walau aku tak begitu yakin soal itu… tapi terimakasih tuan! Ini imbalan untuk mu, maaf tak bisa memberi lebih." Ucap nya yang bangkit dari duduk nya, gadis itu pun membungkukan badannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Noctis,

"h-hei tunggu!" seru Noctis yang melihat anak itu semakin jauh melangkah.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang memanggili namanya,

"Nooooct!" seru pria yang tak lain adalah Prompto, ia melambaikan lengan nya pada Noctis sambil berlari bersama Gladiolus tuk menghampirinya,

"Prompt? Glad?"

"kau menghawatirkan saja! Mengapa telefon nya kau tutup tadi?" ucap Gladiolus yang menyilangi kedua lengan nya, Noctis hanya menghembuskan nafas,

"hei jawaban macam apa itu yang mulia?"

"uh, sebaiknya kita langsung berkumpul di hotel. Kita butuh istirahat." Seru Prompto yang mengibas-ngibaskan lengan nya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya mereka di lobi hotel, mereka melihat Ignis dan Lightning yang menanti.<p>

"Noct, kau sudah sampai rupanya." Ucap Ignis yang menghampiri Noctis. Noctis berfokus pada Lightning yang memandangi nya, berkesan sinis memang namun entah apa yang membuat Lightning menyesal saat melihat sebuah plaster band menepel di atas hidung Noctis yang menutupi luka memarnya,

"fuh.. jadi kita sudah dapat kamar?" tanya Gladiolus pada Ignis yang lalu menunjukan dua buah kunci pada kawan-kawan nya,

"hanya dapat dua kamar." Ucapnya pasrah,

"apa?!" ucap Prompto terkejut

"satu kamar regular, dan satu lagi kamar premium." Lanjut Ignis,

"oke… masalah nya sekarang bagai mana kita berbagi kamar jika Lightning juga ikut menginap?"

Serentak mereka semua terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Gladiolus dengan wajah pucat sambil menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"biar aku sekamar dengan Light!" ucap Prompto dengan optimis,

"aku tak bisa percaya pada mu Prompt." Ucap Ignis. Lightning pun berdehem, membenarkan suaranya,

"oh ayo lah!" tiba-tiba Gladiolus memukul kepala Prompto, memberinya isyarat agar diam,

"aduh! Apa itu?!"

"maafkan kebodohan nya, Light." Ucap Gladiolus memaklumi kawan nya yang _playboy_ itu,

Noctis terdiam karena mulai jengkel dan bosan, Lightning memalingkan pandangan nya sambil mencuri-curi pandangan pada Noctis,

"hm.. bagai mana jika kita berempat satu kamar saja, dan Lightning bisa ambil kamar premium?" usul Gladiolus,

"masalahnya…. Kamar regular hanya memiliki tiga buah kasur…" sekejap semuanya menjadi hening ketika Ignis berkata soal kasur. Selang waktu 15 menit dari hening, tiba-tiba Ignis angkat bicara,

"uh.. baik lah, saya permisi. Selamat malam tuan muda." Ucap Ignis yang membawa ranselnya dan memberikan kunci kamar premium pada Noctis,

"baik lah, yang mulia butuh tempat beristirahat yang lebih layak dan tidak berdempetan." Ucap Gladiolus pergi mengikuti Ignis sambil membawa ranselnya juga,

"sampai nanti Noct!" ucap Prompto yang menyusul Gladiolus dan Ignis sambil membawa ranselnya juga, meninggalkan Noctis dan Lightning berdua.

"yang benar saja…" ucap Lightning yang membisiski dirinya sendiri.

Ekspresi wajah Notis bertambah jengkel dari yang sebelum nya, 'mengapa harus selalu dengan wanita menyebalkan ini?!' fikirnya yang langsung melangkah menuju liv. Lightning pun terdiam sejenak, lalu melangkah mengikuti Noctis dari belakang, walau ia terlalu ragu untuk melangkah, tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat? Sepertinya dewa telah menaruh kesialan dalam hidupnya, apa Etro berusaha menguji Lightning lagi?

Saat mereka sampai di depan kamar, Noctis pun membuka pintu kamar premium dan lalu masuk kedalam. Mereka di sambut oleh sebuah ruangan dengan tembok yang dihiasi cat berwarna putih yang berkolaborasi dengan warna cokelat muda dari kayu yang terukir rapi pada baian bawah tembok, di sana terletak sebuah jendela besar dengan tirai emas yang menjuntai, sebuah TV besar LED yang menggantung di depan kasur besar berlapisi seprai berwarna putih dengan selimut tebal bercorak gambar daun berwarna cokelat, sebuah karpet bercorak seperti bulu zebra tergelar menutupi sebagian kecil lantai kayu yang mengitari ranjang besar ukuran raja. desain ruangan nya amat _Casual_, menciptakan kesan nyaman dalam ruangan tersebut, walau ruangan ini berkesan bagai ruangan khusus untuk kedua penganti yang berbulan madu.

'o-okay….'

Walau ragu, tetapi ia memaksakan dirinya mendorong pintu tuk berjalan masuk menuju kamar, ia letakan kunci kamar nya di atas meja lalu tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak, membuat suasana di dalam kamar menjadi hening. Lightning hanya bisa menatapi punggung nya dan terdiam di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar menuju kedalam kamar. Noctis hanya menghembuskan nafas lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Lightning pun terdiam menatapi nya berjalan keluar kamar,

"Noct… kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Lightning, bodoh-fikirnya menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu setelah membuatnya merasa tak enak dengan pukulan nya beberapa jam yang lalu. Noctis tak menghiraukan nya, tak berbalik tuk menatapi wajahnya, ia terus berjalan, Lightning hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan perasaan yang amat menyesal.

Tubuh Lightning mulai merasa letih, ia membutuhkan istirahat, 'Noctis?' fikiran nya mulai beralih pada Noctis lagi. kahwatir dan menyesal, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, meminta maaf pun sepertinya berkesan basi. Noctis pasti hanya bisa mengacuhkan nya saja, apa lah yang harus ia perbuat, terlebih, tubuhnya telah merasa lelah. Lightning hanya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu dan berbaring di atas ranjang.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning's POV<strong>

Cahaya matahari merasuki celah-celah jendela yang berada di balik tirai renda, menyoroti wajah ku. aku bisa merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari yang menyoroti kulit ku. Aku membuka kedua kelopak mata ku perlahan, mengintipi cahaya silau yang di pancarkan sang mentari dini hari dan segera beranjak dari posisi tidur ku, mentapi sekitar. Tiba-tiba pengelihatan ku mengarah pada seseorang yang tertidur di sebuah sofa empuk yang terletak di sebrang ranjang yang ku tempati. Noctis.

Mengapa ia ada di sini? Oh- kamar premium nya. aku hanya menumpang, seharusnya aku meminta maaf padanya karena telah merenggut ranjang 'khusus' untuk nya seorang, juga karena urusan kemarin, mungkin aku telah membuatnya muak.

Ku beranjak dari ranjang. Kaki ku berjalan menuntun ku, hingga langkah terhenti di depan tempat Noctis berada. Aku menatapi kedua pasang bulu mata lentiknya, bibir nya yang tipis, hembusan nafas yang tenang….. tunggu, apa yang ku lakukan? Bodoh, aku tak seharusnya berlaku seperti ini. Aku pun segera membawa selimut tebal yang aku kenakan malam itu, dan mencoba tuk menyelimuti tubuh Noctis dengan nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba aku terperanjat mendengar suara tegas yang spontan ia lontarkan di balik tidurnya yang pulas. Bibir ku enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata, aku pun segera membuat mulutku tertutup. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapi kedua kelopak mata yang perlahan membuka, menampakkan kedua bolah mata berwarna biru laut, berkilau di terangi cahaya matahari. Aku memalingkan wajah ku dan beranjak dari tempat ku terdiam tadi, Noctis pun terduduk di sofa tempatnya tertidur, entah mengapa aku tak luput dari rasa bersalah ku yang telah membuatnya tertidur diatas sofa. Ia pun berjalan menuju sebuah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar hotel premium yang kami tempati.

Sekitar delapan menit aku terdiam, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, rambutnya tertata rapi, pakaian nya terlihat rapi, walau ia tak mengganti pakaian nya dengan model yang lain nya, dan pelester band yang ia kenakan di atas hidungnya telah terlepas, lega rasanya melihat luka di hidung nya telah pulih. ia pun segera keluar dari kamar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun pada ku. Aku hanya terdiam melihati pintu yang tertutup. Aku menghela nafas dalam,

Mengapa aku merasa aneh?

Aku segera beranjak dan tergesa membenahi penampilan ku, tak mengambil waktu untuk membersihkan tubuhku, aku berjalan keluar dengan langkah perlahan mengikuti Noctis yang berjalan menyusuri koridor, aku tetap menjaga jarak agak jauh darinya.

_**PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-**_

Aku bisa mendengarnya, suara decitan ponsel yang layarnya sedang ia sentuh, seakan-akan menekan sebuah nomor. Ia pun mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"kau bisa jemput aku? Aku tak tahu di mana kau berada sekarang. Aku ingin segera berangkat menuju Solheim, aku tak mau terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas, seolah mendesak seseorang di balik telefon itu.

Ia terhenti beberapa saat, lalu berkata,

"kau terlalu lalai! Mengulur-ngulur waktu hanya untuk beristirahat. Aku sudah cukup beristirahat, ayo berangkat!" desak nya lagi, kali ini nadanya semakin terdengar agak emosional. Ia terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya sambil mendengarkan sang penelefon berbicara kembali.

"tentu saja penting! Dia itu….." ia memotong kalimat yang sedang ia ucapkan, tubuhnya berbalik, pandangan nya mengarah pada ku yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhku membeku saat mentapnya, ingin aku bersembunyi, tetapi aku tak bisa. Ia menatap ku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, semakin ku merasa bersalah di buatnya. Aku segera memalingkan perhatian ku pada nya, menundukan kepala ku.

Apa yang telah merasuki jiwa ku?

**POV END**

Noctis menutup ponselnya dan menaruh nya di dalam saku celananya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Lightning, lalu terdiam di hadapan nya. jarak nya tak terlalu dekat dari tempat Lightning berdiri, Ia pun menyilang kedua lengan nya.

"mengapa kau masih mengikuti ku? Apa kah aku sudah bilang tuk berhenti mengikuti ku?"

"aku-"

"Light."

Lightning berhenti tuk berucap dan membiarkan nya tuk mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan. Walau itu adalah kalimat yang pasti akan Lightning dengar kembali, walau kalimat itu tak ingin dia dengar dari mulut Noctis.

"berhenti lah mencampuri urusan ku. kau hanya membuang waktu mu."

Ingin rasanya ia melawan dan membela diri, namun enah apa yang mengekang nya tuk tetap diam mendengarkan ucapan pria berambut hitam itu, bagai sebuah hipnotis, Lightning sekejap merasa bukan dirinya lagi. Usai ia berbicara, Noctis pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Lightning. Membuatnya membeku tuk kesekian kali nya.

* * *

><p><em>Ia tak berada di sini…. Ia bukan lah diri mu…<em>

* * *

><p>"buru-buru sekali. Aku yakin kau tak cukup istirahat." Ucap Cidney dengan nada malasnya saat bersandar di depan pintu mobil miliknya sambil menyilangi kedua lengan nya. Noctis pun mengitari mobil Cidney dan masuk kedalam,<p>

"tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau bayaran mu atau tidak?" ancam Noctis dengan nada jengkel,

"lama-kelamaan orang ini semakin menjengkelkan saja…" ucap Cidney yang menggerutu seakan membisiki dirinya sendiri. Ia pun segera memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin, berkendara menuju Solheim.

_**TAK—TOK-TAK-TOK-**_

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki dari seoarang pria berambut pirang menghampiri sebuah kamar yang tak lain adalah kamar kawan nya. pria itu pun membuka pintu secara perlahan, berusaha tuk meminimalkan suara decitan pintu tersebut,

"Selamat pagi!"

Tak ada suara yang menjawabnya,

"EH?!"

Ia melihat seseorang terduduk di sebuah kasur sambil menundukan kepalanya. Rambut merah muda nya tergerai menutupi separuh wajahnya, membuat Prompto tak bisa melihat ekspresi lewat matanya,

"Light? Noct di mana?"

tanya Prompto pelan. Tetap tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari wanita itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya akhir-akhir ini, membuatnya semakin lama semakin memurung, Prompto tahu ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Lightning yang terduduk di atas kasur.

"Light…"

lengan nya mulai meraih sebelah pundak kanan Lightning. ia usapkan lengan nya lembut, membuat sentuhan hangat dari telapak tangan nya, walau itu masih membuatnya terdiam membisu. Agak lama saat ia menatapi Lightning, Prompto pun menghela nafasnya dan mengambil posisi duduk dekat dengan Lightning. Bingung memang, entah apa yang harus ia katakan, ia takut membuat Lightning tersinggung. Hanya sunyi yang ada dalam ruangan itu, hanya kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Prompto." Ucap Lightning yang membuat Prompto langsung menoleh padanya,

"ya?" jawabnya sigap,

"apa kau pernah menghawatirkan orang yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan mu?"

"A-?! Itu…" Prompto pun menundukan kepalanya, dan sekali lagi mengehembuskan nafas dalam,

"sulit tuk dikatakan memang… walau terkadang itu amat menyakitkan-tetapi aku tetap menjalaninya. Datang untuknya saat ia memerlukan aku. Ya, walau terkadang kami kebetulan bertemu, namun mungkin Etro telah menyuruh ku utuk menjaganya." Ucap Prompto yang memasang senyum hengat nya pada Lightning yang sedari tadi enggan menatapi Prompto.

"ada apa? Tiba-tiba sekali?" ucap Prompto kembali sambil tak luput dari senyuman hangatnya. Lightning pun menoleh pada pria berambut pirang itu, menatap nya tepat pada kedua bola mata berwarna biru muda bening yang berkilauan bagai batu _emerald_.

"jadi itu ya…" ucap Lightning tiba-tiba, seperti ia telah memahami sesuatu.

"huh?" Prompto kebingungan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

><p><em>Masih ada seseorang yang berhati malaikat di dunia ini.<em>

* * *

><p>Noctis mengeretakan kedua gigi sambil menyilangi tangannya. Sebelah kakinya ia hentakkan seakan-akan tak sabar segera ingin sampai pada tujuan. Cidney hanya bisa melirik sinis, kesal dengan perbuatan pangeran penggerutu yang berada di sampingnya. Ia pun memalingkan matanya, tatapan nya tetap terarah lurus menuju jalan, berusaha tak menghiraukan penggerutu itu.<p>

Sesampainya mereka pada sebuah perbatasan yang di pinggir jalan nya ditancapi sebuah papan berwarna hijau dan lukisan klasik dengan sebuah rangkaian kata bertuliskan '_Welcome to Solheim'._ Akhirnya Cideney dapat bernafas lega, tugasnya segera akan selesai dengan ini, jadi ia tak perlu mendampingi si penggerutu ini lagi.

"hampir sampai. Kau mau turun di mana?" tanya nya dengan nada yang agak malas.

"Nightingale 300." Jawab Noctis singkat,

"W-Wa?! Clubbing itu—yang benar saja-" baru saja Cidney ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Noctis segera memotong nya,

"berapa nomer rekening mu?"

"o-oh! 555678B."

Noctis pun segera mengetik layar ponselnya, dan menunjukan bukti transaksi pengiriman uang sebesar 800.000 Gil pada rekening nya sedang di proses dalam waktu 3 jam. Mata Cidney terbuka lebar.

"ba-baik lah!" ucap nya yang tak tunggu lama, langsung menancapkan gas menuju clubbing yang sedang Noctis cari.

Sesampainya Cidney dan Noctis di depan gerbang besar menuju Nightingale 300 clubbing. Noctis pun keluar dari dalam mobil Cidney, tak menunggu Cidney tuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih', ia pun bergegas berjalan menuju pintu gerbang yang sedang di kawal oleh kedua pria bertubuh besar berpakaian rapi dengan jas, dasi, sepatu pantopel dan celana berwarna serba hitam, terkecuali kemeja yang mereka kenakan, berwarna putih bersih.

"bisa kah anda tunjukan identitas anda, tuan?" tanya salah seorang pria yang menjaga pintu, menegur Noctis. Tak tunggu lama, Noctis pun segera mengeluarkan kartu ID yang di peruntukan hanya untuk kalangan bangsawan. Pria itu pun membaca nya lalu mengembalikan nya pada Noctis sambil membukuk, memberi hormat pada sang pengeran.

"selamat datang tuan muda Caelum dari kerajaan Lucis."

Mendengar salam dari penjaga itu, selruh mata tertuju pada Noctis. Noctis tak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling nya. saat pria penjaga itu membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Noctis, ia pun segera melangkah memasuki club. tak sabar baginya tuk bertemu Stella, walau agak sulit tuk mencari keberadaan wanita berambut pirang ini.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu dengan beragam warna yang menerangi ruangan gelap, musik bising di perdengarkan dengan ketukan nada-nada electro yang di timbulkan dari speaker besar yang berada di atas sebuah panggung, memperlihatkan seorang _Disc Jockey_ memutarkan lagu untuk para tamu yang hadir mau pun yang sedang menari di atas _Dance Floor._ Bebauan alkohol yang menyengat mengitari ruangan, tercium jelas oleh hidung Noctis,

Noctis pun berjalan menuju meja bar. Terlihat seorang bartender sedang melakukan atraksi dengan _Drink Shaker_ nya. ia memutar dan melempar _Drink Shaker_ nya, kemuadian ia kocok kembali dan menuangkan minuman dari _Drink shaker_ nya ke dalam sebuah gelas bening yang terletak di hadapan seorang gadis.

"silahkan menikmati minuman nya, nona." Ucap bartender tersebut, wanita itu bertepuk tangan karena kehebatan dan ketampanan bartender yang berada di hadapan nya.

Noctis pun mengambil tempat dan mulai duduk di di depan meja bar. Ia acungkan lengan nya, pertanda ia memanggil bartender tersebut. Tak lama menunggu, bartender itu pun menghampiri Noctis dan berucap,

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan-" saat bartender itu menoleh, ia menatapi wajah Noctis dengan wajah terkejut,

"tuan Caelum. Aku dititipkan sesuatu untuk anda." Pria itu pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang berwarna merah dan menyimpan nya di hadapan Noctis.

"apa ini?"

"seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang menitipkan ini untuk anda. Silahkan di buka."

Noctis langsung mengira bahwa wanita pirang itu adalah Stella. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia pun segera membuka kotak yang ditujukan untuknya. Di dapatinya sebuah mawar berwarna biru, di batang nya di liliti sebuah kertas kecil. Noctis pun membuka kertas itu dan membaca pesan yang tertulis didalam nya.

'_Aku sedang menunggu mu. Pergi lah ke ruangan Al'Tinno. Dan temui aku di sana.'_

Noctis pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan bertanya pada bartender tersebut,

"dimana aku bisa menemukan ruang Al'Tinno?"

"anda bisa memasuki pintu berwarna kuning di sana." Bartender itu pun menunjukan keberadaan pintu berwarna kuning tersebut. Tanpa tunggu lama, Noctis pun bergegas melangkah menuju pintu tersebut. Melewati segerombolan tamu yang menari di atas _Dance Floor_, ia pun langsung membuka gagang pintu berwarna kuning itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah ia memasuki pitu tersebut, ia pun berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna ungu dan beberapa lampu yang mengeluarkan cahaya remang di sepanjang lorong, menambah kesan agak menyeramkan memang, namun tekad Noctis membuatnya terus berjalan dan memeriksa satu demi satu pintu untuk menemukan ruangan yang di tunjukan oleh Stella dalam pesannya.

Sampai ia menemukan pintu yang terletak di ujung lorong, walau tak ada satu pun yang menunjukan bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang di sebut-sebut sebagai ruangan khusus Al'tinno, tetapi insting nya dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa cinta nya berada di dalam ruangan ini. Perlahan lengan Noctis pun memegangi gagang pintu tersebut, ia pun menariknya perlahan hingga menimbulkan bunyi,

_**Krieeeeet-**_

"Stella…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!<strong>_

Suara gemuruh keras yang di timbulkan dari bangunan hancur yang di hantam kekuatan besar.

"Pergi dari sini! Cepat! Evakuasi warga sekitar!"

Teriakan orang-orang sekitar yang panik dikarenakan seekor mahluk raksasa datang menghancurkan kota. Mahluk itu bertubuh menyerupai manusia dengan kulit berwarna merah kelam, beberapa simbol tergerat dengan warna kuning pudar di sekujur tubuhnya, terkstur kulitnya hampir menyerupai sebuah batu figura tua peninggalan zaman kuno, dan sebuah kristal raksasa berbentuk stalagmit menempeli punggungnya bagai duri dari seekor landak besi raksasa.

_**DUAR!**_

Mahluk itu baru saja menendang sebuah bangunan bertingkat tinggi, membuat reruntuhan bangunan tersebut terjatuh menimpahi tanah, membuat bumi bergetar, tak sedikit orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi korban akibat tertindih reruntuhan dari bangunan-bangunan yang dengan mudahnya di hancurkan oleh mahluk besar itu. Teriakan histeris dan rasa ketakutan menghantui seluruh kota Suburban. Para tentara perlindungan Lestallum tak kian hentinya berusaha tuk mengalahkan dan menghentikan mahluk pembawa bencana tersebut, namun sayang upaya mereka hanyalah sia-sia. Mahluk itu terlalu kuat, bahkan serangan dari ledakan sebuah _missile_ pun tak sanggup menaklukannya. Seluruh pasukan hampir putus asa dengan kekuatan nya.

"bagai mana ini?!_ Missile_ pun tak mempan padanya!" sentak seorang prajurit pada kawan satu battalion nya melalui radio,

"tch! Akan aku coba serang melalui tank!" jawab prajurit lain sambil mengarahkan pelontar _cannon_ pada mahluk raksasa itu. Mereka pun melemparkan beberapa tembakan yang lantas mengenai betis dari mahluk itu. Mahluk itu pun dengan sontak menendang tank yang berada dihadapan nya, membuat tank itu terguling, lalu ia injakan kaki raksasanya pada tank itu hingga tank nya hancur dan prajurit di dalam nya tewas.

"tch! Sial!" ucap prajurit dari atas sebuah kuil yang mengarahkan _Rocket launcher_ pada mahluk itu. Saat ia menembakan _rocket_ tersebut dan mengenai tubuh mahluk itu, lagi-lagi mahluk itu melawan balik dengan melemparkan sebuah mantra _Ruinga_ yang berhasil membuat prajurit itu terpental dan terjatuh bersama reruntuhan bangunan kuil yang telah ambruk diterpa mantra yang mahluk itu keluarkan.

Mahluk itu pun kembali berjalan menuju tengah kota, membuat seluruh orang makin ketakutan dan berlari tuk mencari pertolongan,

"Amanda! Ayo pergi dari sini! Kau mau terbunuh?!" teriak seorang gadis sambil menarik lengan kawan nya tuk membawanya pergi menuju tempat yang lebih aman,

"tidak! Kotak obat ku tertinggal di sana! Itu satu-satunya peninggalan dari orang tua ku!" ronta bocah perempuan yang terus memaksakan diri untuk berlari kelain arah, sampai pada saat bocah itu melepaskan genggaman erat dari sahabatnya,

"AMANDA!"

Bocah perempuan itu pun berlari meunju puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan dan mulai mencari kotak putih yang disebut sebagai kotak obat miliknya,

"dimana?!" anak itu masih terus mencarinya, mengorek sebagian besar reruntuhan bangunan demi mencari kotak obat berharga miliknya,

"ah! Ketemu!" betapa senang anak itu kerena telah menemukan kotak obat yang ia cari selama ini. Tetapi sayang, wajah bahagianya berkerut menjadi ekspresi ketakutan saat cahaya mentari tak menyinarinya lagi. Daerah di sekeliling nya tertutupi bayangan hitam yang tak lain adalah bayangan yang di timbulkan oleh mahluk besar yang mengacaukan kota. Raksasa itu pun mengankat kakinya, berniat tuk megambil langkah, dan langkahnya mengarah tepat diatas bocah perempuan yang terduduk disamping reruntuhan bangunan yang kini sedang memeluki kotak obat miliknya. Refleks ia pun menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berteriak,

"AAAAAAA!"

_**SRASH!**_

suara kobaran api yang terdengar jelas dari arah depan di mana tempat bocah itu berada. Bocah itu merasa ragu tuk membuka mata, tetapi ia paksakan tuk mengintip apa yang telah terjadi. Sulit tuk di percaya, ia masih hidup, raksasa itu tak berhasil menginjaknya, namun kakinya kembali pada posisi belakang sebelum mahluk itu berniat tuk menginjaknya, dan ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di hadapan nya. wanita dengan mantel putih yang berkibas tertiup terpaan angin, rambut merah muda yang tergerai dengan lekukan pada samping kirinya, dengan suara dingin dan tegas ia pun berkata,

"selamatkan dirimu."

Bocah itu pun menuruti kata sang wanita yang berada di hadapan nya, lalu ia mengangguk pada wanita itu sebelum berlari jauh tuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Wanita itu pun menatapi mahluk itu dengan tajam, sampai saat seseorang menembakan sebuah peluru _Acid_ yang membuat kulit bertekstur batu milik mahluk itu melepuh dan berhasil membuatnya menjauhkan dirinya dari posisi wanita itu berada, walau pun tak terlalu jauh.

"Light!" ucap Prompto yang berlari tergesa-gesa diikuti Ignis dan Gladiolus menghampiri Lightning,

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Prompto dengan nada letihnya sambil menarik nafas,

"aku baik-baik saja."

"sial, dari mana mahluk ini berasal?" ucap Gladiolus yang menopang pedang besar miliknya sambil menatapi mahluk raksasa yang bangkit kembali dari cidera 'kecil' yang diakibatkan peluru _Acid_ yang di tembakan oleh Prompto.

"yang pasti, kita harus mengalahkan nya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Ignis yang bersiap dengan kedua lengan nya yang mengeluarkan kobaran api,

Prompto pun bersiul, "sudah lama aku merindukan sebuah tantangan sebesar ini."

"walau tanpa keberadaan Noctis… mari kita bereskan." Ucap Gladiolus yang bersiap juga dengan pedang besarnya.

Ketiga pria itu pun berlari menghampiri mahluk besar yang berada di hadapan mereka. Ignis melemparkan mantra _Firaga_ miliknya, Di lanjut dengan tembakan beruntun milik Prompto, dan sebuah sayatan dari pedang Gladiolus. Mereka berhasil membuat mahluk itu terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Mahluk itu 'pun menoleh kearah Ignis, dengan sigap, Gladiolus melompat dan menghantam paha mahuk besar itu, membuatnya terduduk di atas bangunan dan meruntuhkan sebagian besar bangunan yang berada di sekitarnya, membuat bumi bergetar dengan kejatuhan nya. tak kalah sigap, Ignis melompat dan mengarahkan sebuah pukulan keras dari lengan nya yang mengeluarkan kobaran api dan berhasil menghantamnya,

"Prompt! Mahluk ini benar benar harus di beri beberapa element untuk menjatuhkan nya!"

"aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!"

Prompto berlari mengitari mahluk itu sambil mengisi amunisi pada senjatanya. kali ini, _Shotgun_ nya berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah senjata _Striker_ dengan bentuk menyerupai _Rocket Launcher_. Prompto pun segera membidik dan menembakan beberapa peluru besar yang menancapi kristal berbentuk stalagmit yang menempel pada punggung mahluk raksasa itu. Dengan hitungan detik, peluru itu 'pun meledak dan menimbulkan listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menyengat tubuhnya. Membuat mahluk itu jatuh terlentang, membuat kristal yang berada pada punggungnya hancur, tubuhnya pun telah menghancurkan sebagian besar bangunan dari kota Suburban.

"bagus! Itu bereaksi!" ucap Prompto,

Lightning pun mengepalkan sebelah lengan pada dadanya, membuat sebuah cahaya berwarna merah muda keluar dari tanda yang berada pada sebelah dada kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kristal berbentuk bunga mawar. Lightning pun berlari dan berteriak pada Gladiolus,

"Gladiolus! Lempar aku ke atas!"

"aku mengerti!" jawab Gladiolus yang menancapkan pedang besarnya ke tanah dan bersiap dengan kedua lengan yang siap tuk menopang,

Lightning pun berlari dan segera menginjakan kakinya pada kedua lengan Gladiolus yang mengepal dan ia pun melemparkan tubuh Lightning keudara, membuatnya melayang. Lightning pun melemparkan kristal mawarnya,

"Prompto! Tembak ini!"

Prompto segera membidik dan menembak kristal yang telah Lightning lemparkan, membuat cahaya merah muda menerangi langit biru yang tertutupi awan. Sebuah lingkaran besar yang dikelilingi tulisan kuno pun muncul dari kristal mawar yang baru saja terpecah, lalu menampakan Eidolon yang tak lain adalah Odin. Odin pun melemparkan _Gagnarath_ nya pada Lightning dan melemparkan sebuah sengatan Listrik besar pada monster tersebut sebelum Lightning mendarat diatas dada monster tersebut. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, Lightning pun menancapkan sisi tajam _Gagnarath_ tersebut di atas dada mahluk itu, dan ia berhasil membuat mahluk itu bereaksi dengan geraman yang menandai bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Mahluk itu pun tergeletak kalah, Lightning menarik nafas dalam, agak tak percaya bahwa mahluk ini mudah sekali dikalahkan.

"wohow! Light! Kau pahlawan!" sorak Prompto dengan girang. Ignis dan Gladiolus hanya tersenyum pada Lightning. Baru saja Lightning ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berada, mahluk itu mengerakan lengan nya dan menggenggam tubuh Lightning erat, hampir membuat tubuhnya remuk karena genggaman mahluk itu.

"ugh!"

"Lightning!" ucap Ignis kaget,

"sial! Masih kuat juga rupanya!" ucap Gladiolus yang mengeratakan giginya,

"tch! Ini belum cukup?!" seru Prompto yang bersiap kembali dengan senjatanya.

* * *

><p>"Stella…" panggil Noctis pada wanita berambut pirang yang berada di hadapan nya. wanita itu perlahan membalikan tubuhnya, dengan indahnya kedua mata itu memancarkan cahaya kelip, bibir merona nya masih sama seperti dulu, amat manis tuk di kecup. Kebiasaan yang tak kian singgah dari karakteristik Noctis.<p>

"Noct.." memanggil namanya saja sudah terdengar bagai lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh malaikat, sulit tuk dilupa, terlalu manis tuk dikenang.

Noctis hanya tertegun, ingin rasanya ia peluk malaikat cantik itu setelah sekian lama ia tak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang kian lama hilang entah kemana, betapa ia memuja wanita cantik ini yang tak kian luput dari dalam benak nya. Langkah kaki lembutnya mengarah pada Noctis, debaran jantung Noctis semakin lama semakin menguat. Stella menaruh lengan lembutnya pada pipi Noctis dan mulai membelainya halus,

"aku merindukan mu.."

* * *

><p>Upaya ketiga orang pria ini tak kian berhasil untuk membuat mahluk itu jera tuk melepaskan Ligtning. Lightning meronta, berusaha tuk membebaskan dirinya dari genggaman tangan mahluk raksasa itu. Prompto berusaha untuk menembaki jemari besar milik raksasa itu agar ia dapat melepasakan tubuh Lightning, namun sayang, genggaman nya terlalu kuat.<p>

"tch! Mahluk macam apa ini?!" ujar Prompto kesal karena upayanya tak berhasil,

"ada ide lain Ignis?" tanya Gladiolus,

"dari beberapa serangan kita tadi, terlihat jelas kalau mahluk ini agak lemah dengan serangan api dan listrik," Jelas Ignis yang membenarkan kaca matanya,

"lalu mengapa kita tak serang saja mahluk ini dengan serangan beruntun dari element api dan listrik?! Membuang-bunga waktu-" sentak Prompto kesal,

"tapi…"

"tapi apa?"

"serangan itu akan membahayakan Lightning."

Prompto membuka matanya lebar, membeku,

"bagai mana ini?" tanya Gladiolus yang kebingungan,

"sial! Mengapa di saat seperti ini aku tak dapat menyelamatkan nya?" ucap Prompto yang sedari tadi kesal karena ia tak bisa berbuat lebih. Prompto mengepalkan sebelah lengan nya, rasa kesal bercampur aduk bersamaan dengan kekahwatiran yang meluapi isi hatinya. 'lemah' pikirnya, tak bisa menyelamatkan wanita yang rupanya ia idamkan sedari dulu. Hanya Noctis yang berada di sampingnya. miris memang, menyukai seseorang tetapi ia tak pernah mengucapkan nya, memendam itu kepedihan terdalam yang pernah Prompto rasakan, lain rasanya saat ia masih menjadi seorang _playboy_. Ia pun berlari menuju mahluk raksasa itu,

"Prompt!" teriak Ignis,

"bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan?!" ucap Gladiolus yang kahwatir dibuatnya.

Prompto segera merubah bentuk senjatanya menjadi sebuah _Assault Rifle_ dengan sebuah barrel yang panjang beserta _Scope_ untuk mengeker jarak jauh. ia pun mengarahkan senjatanya nya pada wajah mahluk tersebut, membidik jauh melalui _Scope_ dari senjatanya, lalu membakan peluru beruntun dari senjatanya yang mengenai mata mahluk itu. Serangan Prompto berhasil membuat mahluk itu kesakitan dan memegangi mata kirinya dengan sebelah lengan, namun hal itu membuat mahluk raksasa ini menggengam Lightning lebih erat lagi, membuat tubuhnya hampir remuk.

"argh!" ucap Lightning yang kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Light!" ucap Prompto yang cemas. Ia pun segera membidik kembali, berniat tuk menembaki mahluk besar itu, "mahluk berengsek!"

"Prompt! Hentikan! Itu hanya membuatnya semakin menyakiti Lightning!" teriak Ignis,

Gladiolus pun segera berlari dan memegangi kedua lengan Prompto, membuat senjata yang ia genggam terjatuh ke tanah.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyelematkan nya! aku tak mau menjadi tak berguna baginya!" ucap Prompto yang meronta, berusaha melepaskan lengan nya dari genggaman kuat Gladiolus yang menahannya,

"bodo! Fikirkan akibat yang akan terjadi jika kau hanya menyerang tanpa berfikir panjang!" sentak Gladiolus pada Prompto,

"tch!"

"kau hanya bisa menyakiti Lightning!"

Ucapan Gladiolus mengiang di dalam benak Prompto.

'menyakiti'

Prompto pun terdiam dibuatnya, membeku menatapi Lightning yang tubuhnya mulai melemas dalam genggaman mahluk besar itu. 'Light…. Apa yang telah aku lakukan..' ucap Prompto dalam benaknya. Pandangan Lightning mulai merabun, membuat kedua kelopak matanya semakin lama semakin memberat, dan akhirnya menutupi kedua bola matanya, setetes air mata mengalir lewat tepi matanya yang akhirnya menetes dan terjatuh. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan seolah mengucapkan sebuah kata, atau mungkin memanggil nama seseorang,

'Noctis…'

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEG!-DEG!-<strong>_

Noctis langsung mencengkram kain baju yang menutupi dada bidangnya, berusaha menahan sakit yang entah dari mana datang nya. Stella agak terkejut dengan tingkah Noctis yang mendadak tersebut,

"Noct.. ada apa?" Stella bertanya dengan nada lembutnya,

"aku…" dadanya semakin sakit, nafasnya berhembus dengan cepat, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam karena sakit yang tak tertahankan.

'apa ini?!'

sekejap dalam pengelihatan nya, ia melihat sosok seorang wanita menangis,

'siapa?'

sosok itu semakin lama semakin jelas lewat pengelihatan Noctis,

'itu…' wanita itu pun membalikan tubuhnya, air mata menetesi kedua pipinya. Noctis baru menyadari bahwa ia telah menatapi kedua bola mata biru bagai kristal yang di terangi cahaya,

_Noctis…._

* * *

><p><strong>Tobe Continued.<strong>

**A/N : OKEH! author Udah mulai beradaptasi dengan membuat chapter semakin lama semakiiiiiiiiiiiin panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang. Gimana menurut kalian soal chapter kali ini? Saya butuh muter-muter otak saya sampai bikin saya write block gegara mikirin adegan yang bagus, eh tapinya berujung seadanya, maaf ya :"D lagian Author lagi sibuk kerja, jadi gak tau harus ketik apa, pulang kerja pengen nya tidur *pemalasan*. Oke R&R kritik dan saran nya juga diterima kok, jangan sungkan, yang silent readers coba minta saran nya dong hehe udah 7 chapter kan di baca? Dan btw buat omake+ nya maaf gak bisa keluarin di chapter ini (chapternya juga kepanjangan) :"v mungkin omake+ nya keluar di chapter depan (pokoknya gak nentu sih :"v).**


End file.
